Natsu, The Silver Dragon of the Crimson Flame
by TheMuncher
Summary: What if Natsu saw Igneel die when he was 11? What if he became the fire dragon king? What if he was never sent into the future with the rest of the dragon slayers? Watch as a 400 year old Natsu Dragneel takes the world by storm and uses his power as the fire dragon king and E.N.D to prove he is the strongest dragon slayer. Much stronger/smarter Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Year x370…

A large red dragon was laying in a cave with one eye open and his head down on the ground. He was a large crimson colored dragon. He had beige colored scales on his chest and underside, as well as on the bottom of his feet. He had beige skin on the webbing of his wings, and it was slightly tattered, as well as dark red spikes running up his back. He had large red claws on his hands and feet, and a large pointed snout with an "X" shaped scar on it. He had a long neck that also had spikes on it. His head had a beige lower jaw, and his upper jaw had a spike and the end. He had 4 horns pointing out the back of his head, and two fin like pieces on the side of his head. This dragon was Igneel.

He heard some rustling in the bushes outside of his cave. He raised his large head, and his neck moved it 10 feet in to the air. He looked out and saw a head of black hair come into view. Soon a man, no taller than 5 feet 10 inches stepped out. He looked to be no older than 20. He had a kind smile, yet it held much pain, as well as razor sharp pointed teeth. He was wearing high collared black robes featuring a golden trim, and a white flowing toga draped across his torso from his left shoulder to his right hip as well as a loose piece of the toga hanging down to the back of his knees. He held a boy that looked no older than 4 years of age in his arms. The boy had a head of pink spiky hair and was wrapped in a brown blanket. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of beige shorts with no shoes or shirt. This man was Zeref Dragneel.

Igneel asked in his gruff voice, "**What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the black wizard?**" in a bit of a mocking tone.

Zeref smiled and then Igneel questioned as he was startled, "**What are you doing with a child and why does the child smell so much like a demon?!**"

Zeref kept his smile and said, "This is my younger brother, Natsu Dragneel. He smells like a demon because he is one, my most powerful one to be exact. His full name is E.N.D, or Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but just call him Natsu."

"**How is your brother a demon?**" questioned Igneel.

"I resurrected him as a demon."

Igneel took a step back, as he was now a little afraid, which is saying something given that he is a dragon. "**So you're a cursed one?!**" Igneel shouted in shock.

Zeref said, "Yes, I am. That is why I can use black magic." he formed a ball of pitched black energy in his hand.

Igneel, regaining his composure, asked, "**So why have you brought me a child?**"

Zeref smirked, "I want you to raise him." Igneel gasped, "**What?! I could never raise a child! The mighty Igneel is too dignified to belittle himself with such a task!**"

Zeref kept his smirk as he thought of using Igneel's huge ego against him, "Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum are raising children of their own. If they can do it but you can't, wouldn't that make them stronger dragons than you? That would be quite peculiar given that you are a dragon king and all..." Igneel grit his teeth as Zeref's grin grew.

Igneel caved into his demands, "**Fine! What do you want me to do with him anyways?**"

Zeref replied, "I want you to teach him dragon slayer magic. He is a demon, so he has limits far beyond any human, so I expect you to teach him everything, including dragon force, and from this he can fullfill a goal mutually beneficial to both of us."

"**And what would that be?**"

"To kill Acnologia."

"**WHAT?! Do you understand how outrageous that is! Even I can't kill that fake dragon... AND I'M ALMOST 1,000 YEARS OLD!**" shouted Igneel in shock and a bit in anger, "**You want me to train your younger brother, who for the record looks no older than 4, and train him to kill the most powerful creature in existence. That is impossible.**"

Zeref continued talking calmly with his soft smile, "It is not that strange. He is strong enough that by the time he is twenty he should be able to kill me, an immortal. He will be more than capable of killing Acnologia."

"**If you say so. I will do my best, but just know, you could die, and that blood would be on your hands.**" Lectured Igneel.

Zeref nodded his head, "I understand all too well, Igneel. I have a few more things I want you to know. I do not want you to tell him that he is a demon and that he is my brother. If someone were to figure out his connection to me, he would surely be targeted for that. He currently has no memories before now, so he will be easy to teach and convince. If there is no avoiding the topic however, you may tell him."

He then handed Natsu to Igneel, who picked him up in his large clawed hand. Igneel was about to ask Zeref something, but before he could do that Zeref had disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Igneel looked down at Natsu who was still sleeping and said, "**You don't look that scary for a demon.**"

Natsu slowly stirred as his eyes fluttered open and looked up at Igneel with wide eyes and wade a wow sound. He then asked, "Are you a dragon?! I always wanted to see a dragon!"

Igneel was pleasantly surprised that the boy wasn't scared but chuckled and said with a large amount of pride in his voice, "**I'm not just any dragon, I am the great Fire Dragon King, Igneel!**" And so the two started their small journey together.

* * *

x376…

It had been 6 years since Natsu had started his training with Igneel, and he was now 10 years old and was now 4 feet 7 inches tall. Igneel had been training him vigorously, so he already had a very defined muscular body. He had mastered dragon slayer magic to a point that he could now fight Igneel to some degree without getting absolutely destroyed in a fight, although Igneel only used 25% of his total strength. Igneel knew that if Natsu had to be able to kill Acnologia, then he would need to be stronger than even him, so he gave Natsu experience with killing dragons. He had racked up a count of over 30 dragons and now has to worry about covering his scent and tracks as to no draw any attention to him from the anti-human faction.

Natsu was waking up in the cave as the rays of light shined onto his face. He was leaning against a large scaly dragon, this being Igneel. Natsu opened his eyes and cursed the sun quietly as he could not eat it. Natsu was about to do what he does every morning, which is fill Igneel's nostrils with charcoal, but stopped as he remembered his dream from last night and thought it would be wise that if he wanted answers from Igneel, he would need to be kind to him today. Igneel tended to brush off sensitive questions, but he needed answers. He walked up to Igneel head and shook him awake.

Igneel raised his large head into the air and roared, "**WHO DARES WAKE THE MIGHTY IGN-**" He then looked down, "**Oh, it's you, Natsu.**" Igneel was curious. He wholeheartedly expected Natsu to shove charcoal in his nose, but it didn't happen. He decided to brush it aside for now. Igneel said, "**I expect you to be ready for training when I get back.**"

Natsu said, "Okay dad!" Igneel was puzzled. He knew that Natsu was never this cooperative but he just thought, '**If he is being more cooperative, it makes my life a whole lot easier.**' Igneel, with one flap of his giant wings, thrust himself into the air and flies away to go and get breakfast for himself and Natsu.

10 hours later…

Natsu had just finished his training for the day which consisted of a harsh workout that no human could accomplish, but luckily Natsu wasn't a human. It started with meditation for 2 hours, as he started at 8:00 in the morning. He did this so that he could focus his magic and not waste any. He had a tendency to expel large amounts of magic from himself, and he was working to make it so that all the magic he used went towards combat and his magic attacks only. He then had to learn for 2 hours, which he hated from the beginning of his training, but then a woman named Anna started teaching Natsu, which made it much easier. She taught him almost anything a normal person should know, and much more. She also had "The Talk" with him, which Igneel thought he shouldn't have as he was too young, but Anna did it anyways. One thing that he thought was peculiar about her though was that she had so much inside and personal knowledge about Acnologia.

Igneel then trained him after lunch for 6 hours in physical workouts. The first 3 hours consisted of training his muscles to get stronger, such as when Igneel makes Natsu climb a mountain with a 40 ton boulder strapped to his back… 20 TIMES! He then works on his magic for 2 hours, creating new spells, and perfecting his control over his fire as to not waste magic. He has recently developed fire armor, which is where he covers himself in a thin layer of fire for protection, as well as scale armor, which is where he covers himself in dragon scales or just a part of his body for defense. One thing that interested Igneel about this ability is that his scales were silver instead of being red like the dragon they came from and stuck out in a spiky plated fashion rather than lay flat like traditional dragon scales. They also had a red glow emitting from beneath them and fire flowed out from the spaces beneath the scales. He then spars with Igneel for 1 hour so that he can get experience fighting dragons, although Igneel only goes at Natsu with 25% strength or else Igneel would absolutely destroy Natsu in a fight.

Igneel and Natsu were now eating a pile of deer that Igneel had gotten for them, and Natsu had cooked it himself for them. Natsu took a break from eating and said to Igneel, "You probably are wondering why I have been so cooperative today and didn't wake you up by shoving charcoal in your nose, right?"

Igneel replied, "**Yes, yes I am. What is your explanation?**"

"Well I know that you sometimes just brush off sensitive topics so I needed to get on your good side today."

Igneel was curious now, "**Go on**?"

Natsu inquired, "Who is Zeref?"

Igneel froze, '**HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT ZEREF?! I NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT HIM!**'

Igneel said in a much calmer voice as to not alert Natsu of anything. He really didn't want to tell him. He asked, "**Why do you want to know?**"

"Well for the past week I have been getting this odd reoccurring dream every night. I am 4 in all of the dreams. The first part is one of me sitting at a table inside of a house. There is a pink haired man that looks like me, but with shorter hair, and obviously is a fully grown man. There is black haired woman, who had large breasts like Anna, and this young boy, only a little older than me in the dream. I call the man dad, and I call the woman mom, and I call the black haired boy brother, as well as Zeref. It then cuts to another scene of dragons flying over the village burning everything in sight. I see my mom and dad dead, and then I die as Zeref tried to save me. It then shows another scene where I am in this weird transparent egg thing with bubbling liquid inside of it, and me floating in it. There are these black tendrils leading out of it all across the darkly illuminated room. Then a much older looking person that looks just like an older version of this Zeref guy comes in. He is wearing these black robes with golden trim on them and this thing, I think it was called a toga. He kneels down to he was at the same level as the egg thing, and sort of hugs it. He then says that he is my older brother, and that I am E.N.D, or Etherious Natsu Dragneel." explained Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Igneel had no clue what to do. Should he tell him, or should he try and avoid the question. He knew that on a topic such as this he couldn't just brush it off. He had to tell him, but what would Zeref do. Would he be angry? Igneel knew Zeref didn't want Natsu to know that Zeref was his brother. Igneel thought about it for a second before he caved and said, "**Zeref is your brother. The two adults are your mother and father, and they are dead. Your brother resurrected you as a demon, that is why you were floating in the egg thing. Your full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D, but you cannot tell anyone this. Your parents were killed in a dragon attack, along with you. Once you return to society, you must never tell anyone about you being a demon or you being the brother of Zeref. You are never allowed to see Zeref as he is seen as evil. If anyone finds out you are related to him, you most likely will be targeted, and people will want to kill you.**"

Natsu yelled, "But I can't be a demon! I'm human!"

Igneel sighed, "**You are a demon, and you have to accept that. Zeref never wanted me to tell you, but he said that if you found out yourself I was allowed to tell you. Just know that if people know you are related to him, you will be in grave danger, and although you can go up against most dragons without much effort, there are some dragon slayers who even could go up against me, and they will try and kill you.**"

Natsu frowned, "Okay, I just wanted to know who they were."

He then got excited, "If I'm a demon, does that mean I have special power?!" Igneel looked at him with a smile. He knew how quickly Natsu could lighten a sad mood.

He said, "**You do have special demon powers, but I don't know how you can access them as I am a dragon and don't know anything about demons.**" Igneel then lost his somewhat happy mood as he said, "**I may as well also tell you about the eclipse project-**"

Natsu interrupted, "What is the eclipse project?!"

Igneel roared, "**Shut up and listen brat and you will find out!**" Igneel said in a calmer voice, which was not that much calmer given who he is, "**The eclipse project is something that me, Anna, Zeref, and 4 other dragons created. Zeref created something called the Eclipse Gate, which is used for time travel. Acnologia is a very powerful dragon. Me and him are about equal in strength. In the future there is a much higher concentration of ethernano, which would mean that you would be much stronger in the future than you are now. The 4 other dragons are also training dragon slayers. They will send them into the future to where they will be stronger, and will then kill Acnologia.**"

Igneel switched to a much more serious tone, "**You however are much more important, as Zeref created you for one purpose, to kill him.**"

Natsu's world almost fell apart. He was created by his brother to kill him. He was created to kill another human. He wasn't resurrected out of love, but for one purpose, and that was to kill people. He didn't know how to react. He didn't want to kill his brother!

Natsu protested, "But I don't want to kill my brother!"

Igneel said, "**That is why I didn't want you to know. One day you will need to kill him, I'm sorry. I know that you will say that you don't want to kill him, but that is also for the good of the rest of the world. Everything dies around him, completely unintentional, that is why you must kill him. Your brother wants to unleash your demon power which would force a killer instinct into you if not controlled, in which case you would kill him. I just hope you fulfill his wish, one day**."

He said that last part rather quietly, but Natsu said, "Dad, I don't want to kill him! I have never killed a person before. Sure I have killed dragons, but never a person!"

Igneel said, "**One day you will discover that not all humans are good, and in fact that majority are bad. You will then understand why you must kill. I also want you to know that killing a dragon is no different. That was a perfectly intelligent creature just like a human, but because I told you to do it, you killed it. I want you just to understand this, one day**."

Natsu said, "I will understand one day, but I can't bring myself to do it now. I couldn't kill another human!"

Igneel replied, "**But you are a demon, and not a human. You aren't killing ANOTHER human, just a human.**"

Natsu asked one last question, "You said something about sending me into the future. What year is it?"

Igneel paused. This is what would seal the deal of Natsu knowing everything. He then conceded and told him, "**It is the year x376.**" He then said, "**Now get to bed brat!**" Natsu was surprised in his change in mood, but it wasn't all that surprising. Igneel laid down, and Natsu curled up under his wing, not knowing that this would be the last night that he slept like this with Igneel.

The next morning…

Natsu awoke in his cave. He looked around and found that Igneel was nowhere to be found. He saw a white scarf with a scale like pattern on it, to which he picked it up and wrapped it around his neck. He sniffed the air and could smell Igneel had left the cave he assumed that he had gone early to get breakfast for Natsu, so he plopped himself down on a stump, just outside of the cave as he waited for Igneel to get back. Natsu then noticed his scent starting to fade, and he knew this was strange because it should remain there as he was living there. Natsu then heard roaring in the distance. He heard 2 different ones. One much more sinister, where as the other one was from Igneel.

He ran as fast as he could in that directing, destroying everything in his path to get there as fast as possible. He came to a large scorched clearing without a sign of life in sight for at least 5 miles. He saw in the center of the large crater, 2 large dragons battling. There was a crimson red one laying on the ground with a black and blue one standing on top of him. The black and blue one had a rounded head with 4 elongated plates coming out of it. He had a plate covered body, rather than Igneel which was covered in smaller scales. He had a white underside, with large black claws on his feet, and a stinger like tail. He had cold silver lifeless eyes that added to his evil appearance, as well as the blue tribal marking on his back.

The dragon charged up a breath attack as it prepared to kill Igneel. Natsu sprinted forward, using his magic to propel him at it as he activated dragon force and his normal orange flames changed to a golden color. The black dragon stopped his attack. He said as Natsu approached him the dragon roared, "**I thought you would be stronger E.N.D!**"

Natsu got closer but Igneel yelled, "**Natsu! You can't defeat him!**" Natsu hesitated, but this gave the black dragon a chance as it delivered a swipe to Natsu with its large claws.

Natsu did his best to dodge the attack, but the bottom of his claw grazed him. Well grazed isn't the right word as it ripped up his torso and across his left eye, making him blind in his left eye. He then saw the dragon charge a breath attack again and release it at Igneel. Natsu's world slowly shattered at the breath attack approached Igneel, and Natsu couldn't do anything. He was in too much pain to move. He tried to raise his body to his feet, which he managed to do, but he was too late. The breath attack approached Igneel and Natsu yelled, "Igneel!" The attack hit straight on, as the black dragon rose into the sky and flew away, leaving Igneel in the carater.

Natsu ran over to him as he looked at Igneel scorched body. It had changed from a shade of read to a dark shade of maroon. He walked over to his scorched body and saw his almost lifeless eyes. Igneel said, "**I'm… sorry… Natsu…**" The life then left his eyes as he died.

Tears streamed down Natsu's face as he yelled, "Igneeeeel! Why did you have to go!?" Natsu fell to his knees as the ground became soaked with his tears. Igneel then began to start disappearing, but instead of evaporating, he transformed into crimson flames as they rushed at Natsu, encircling him. They started merging with his body, as a large glowing dragon tattoo formed on his body. It looked like it wrapped around him as its head came up to his eye, and where the eye of the dragon would be, is where his right eye was, which started to change its color from white to a glowing orange color with a black slitted pupil.

Natsu looking towards the sky with his one good eye, as the tattoo continued to glow as it looked like it had red fire itself flowing through it. He said as he put a fist over his chest, "I swear, on my title of the fire dragon king that I will hunt every dragon in the world until I kill that black dragon!" His tears stopped streaming as he remembered what Igneel said about it. He stood up and walked away, leaving a trail of scorched earth behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

x426

It had been 50 years since Natsu had started his quest. The dragon war was almost over, with all good dragons and bad dragons being eliminated by Natsu's hand. He had since gained the title, Flareon, The Silver Dragon of the Crimson Flame. He gained this title as he had unlocked both his etherious form and his dragon form, which was a large serpent like dragon. It was covered from head to toe in pointed silver plates, with a golden underside, and the webbing in his his wings was also yellow. It had a row of glowing red spikes running up its back, and in between the silver scales there was a red ominous glow and it looked like fire was flowing out from beneath his scales. It had very bulky and muscular arms and legs, and from the forearm down it had black and red rock like patterns as well as large black and red segmented claws rather than silver scales and silver claws. He also had this same thing on his black legs from his knee down. This happened because it was his demon powers being shown through his dragon form. The dragon's head was silver with four black segmented horns coming out of the back with red glowing cracks going through them. Both his eyes were usable but one had a large scar going straight down it, as they were yellow with black reptilian slits. Strangely, on the back of his head he had long pink hair with black tips.

Currently in the sky 2 colossal dragon were fighting, and if you didn't know they were dragons you would think they were gods. They reshape the landscape with every attack, as blasts of blue energy and crimson fire collide in the air, each party not even gaining a scratch. These dragons were the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia, and the Silver Dragon of the Crimson Flame, Natsu. This was one of their many battles that they engaged in. It was always a draw, with both dragons leaving because of a very bad injury, normally consisting of the loss of a leg.

Natsu charged at Acnologia. The two colossal beasts collided in the air creating a shockwave that shattered a few of the surrounding mountains. The two fly away from each other.

Acnologia roared, "**You and I both know that neither of us can defeat the other!**"

"**I won't stop until I have avenged my father and have killed every dragon on this planet!**" replied Natsu. At that he raced through the air at Acnologia. Acnologia responded by doing the same. They both intercepted each other on the right shoulder, ripping each other's arm clean off. The two tumbled away through the air as they both fled the ravaged battlefield.

Natsu landed in a large clearing as he shrunk back down to his human form. He now was about 5 feet 11 inches tall, and looked to be about 19, he can't age past that after all, at least appearance wise. He had neck length spiky pink hair with black tips that come from his crimson flames that he gained from being the fire dragon king. He wears a black eye patch that had a black dragon scale covering his left eye, and his right eye is a glowing yellow dragon eye with a black slitted pupil with the fiery glowing head of the dragon tattoo on it. He wears a cloak made out of dragon scales with a band of dragon teeth binding it shut. He wears a red set of armor made out of dragon scales on his torso, with slightly tattered black baggy pants, that are being held up by his scaly scarf which he uses as a sash. He wears a band across his chest that is lined with hundreds of thousands of different colored dragon scales, one for each dragon he has killed. He wears no shoes, and on the top of his head he has four black segmented horns coming out of the back with red glowing cracks going through them, two on either side of his head, pointing upwards and backwards.

Natsu groggily stood up and yelled to himself, "Damn that stupid black dragon! I can't believe I can't beat a piece of trash like him!" His voice echoed throughout the forest that he was standing in. He looked ahead of him and saw a town, surprisingly not burned down yet by some of the dragons. This made Natsu rather relieved as it had been quite some time since he last came to a town not under a dragon attack when he got there.

He started walking through the town as he headed towards the town pub. He was gaining weird looks from the street, mainly looking at his odd eye and the strange tattoo running up on his head. Luckily he had kept the hood of his scaly black cloak up. He came to a short building with western wooden swinging doors on the outside of it, as well as windows with no glass in them allowing the breeze to flow inside of the building. He went inside to see it was rambunctious as any other place he had gone, so he ignored it and walked over to the bar to order a drink and some food. As he walked he grabbed the attention of some people with his interesting look. He also left a large amount of scratched on the floor of the tavern with his sharp clawed feet.

He sat down and the bartender came over and asked him, "What may I get you?"

Natsu said, "Just a beer will be fine." She walked away and not a minute later came back with a large mug a beer for Natsu. He pulled down his hood to reveal his 4 black horns.

The woman screamed "M-monster!" Everyone looked over to see Natsu's massive black horns. Natsu kept his emotionless expression. He said calmly, "I'm sorry for frightening you. It's a side effect of my magic." This was surprising. They wondered what kind of magic was able to turn a human into whatever he was.

The bartender stuttered, "M-m-magic?!"

Natsu said, "Yeah, I can't really explain it." He made a slight smile which quickly disappeared before anyone could notice it. Suddenly a tall man, at least 4 or 5 inches taller than Natsu walked over to him. He was wearing heavy black pants with black boots, and a black open trench coat with a blue trim revealing his chest. He had dark blue hair and wore a necklace that appeared to have dragon teeth on it.

The man asked, "So you're a dragon slayer?"

Natsu replied, "Yeah. I'm the fire a dragon slayer. How'd ya know?"

The man smiled as he reached out his hand initiating a hand shake, "I'm a dragon slayer too, the energy dragon slayer."

Natsu shook his hand. The man sat down next to him and asked, "So what's your name kid?"

Natsu replied, "Don't call me kid. I am 60 now."

The man laughed, "There is no way you are 60!"

Natsu ignored his look and said quietly, "I'm a demon. I age much slower, if at all."

The man was a little bit shocked, "You're a demon!?"

Natsu said, "Yeah, get over it. I'm helping you guys deal with the dragons so don't get all angry about it and attack me. And yes, the claws are because I am a demon."

The man said, "You never told me your name. By the way, my name is Engri, Engri Bluesteel."

Natsu smirked but it quickly vanished and said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Engri asked, "I noticed you have that weird tattoo, as well as that dragon eye and the eye patch, mind me asking what they are?"

Natsu replied in a dull sad voice, "The eye patch is from when I fought Acnologia when I was 10. The tattoo and the dragon eye are the marks that are bared by the fire dragon king. Igneel granted me his power after Acnologia killed him."

Engri frowned as he said, "Sorry if is is a sensitive topic."

Natsu said, "It's okay. I rarely talk to humans anyways so even a basic conversation is better than nothing." Engri asked, "How did you fight Acnologia when you were only 10?" Natsu said, "It wasn't really a fight. It was more. 'I tried to attack him and then he swatted me like a fly,' and he thought I was dead so he left me, so I wouldn't really call it a fight." Natsu then said, "Anyway, I have to get going."

Engri asked, "You can't settle down for a bit?"

Natsu said, "I can't stay in one spot for too long or else Acnologia finds it and tries to kill me."

Engri asked, "Why would he want you specifically dead?"

Natsu replied as he walked towards the door fo the tavern, "Because I am a dragon king, and that makes it so that he is not the indisputable dragon king. By killing all other dragon kings he would be the indisputable dragon king, unlike now where he holds no title, as there is no arcane dragon faction, where as there is a fire dragon faction, which makes me the only dragon king currently."

They then heard multiple roars in the distance signifying the ever approaching danger. Natsu's eyes flickered before his dragon eye glowed and crimson fire started to trace along his tattoo. Natsu yelled, "Evacuate the city now! A pod of 20 or so dragons is approaching from the east!" The guards at the edge of the city didn't waste any time as the ran inside the city evacuating everyone. Natsu said, "Engri, looks like I get to see if the energy dragon slayer can actually slay a dragon."

Engri encased his fists in blue energy that sparked around them and he smirked and said, "If you really are as old as you say, let's see if you old timers can keep up with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The 20 dragons came over the horizon preparing to attack the village. Engri looked at him with curiosity as commented, "You look kinda crazy… BUT I LIKE CRAZY!" Natsu and him rushed into the air with their resected elements propelling them.

Natsu said, "Don't get cocky. That's how you die." Natsu then rushed forward and before Engri could blink and yelled "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" resulting in a huge plume of crimson flames that could be seen for miles. When the smoke cleared it revealed that 10 of the 20 dragons had been completely vaporized.

Engri asked, "Is that the power of the fire dragon king?"

Natsu turned to him while hovering in the air from his fire and said, "That was my basic magic, no dragon king magic involved. Keep in mind I'm a demon so my natural strength even without magic is much higher than a normal humans."

Engri smirked and said, "Well it's a good thing I'm anything but regular." He then yelled as he inhaled greatly, "**Energy Dragon's Roar!**" A blue beam of energy engulfed the other 9 dragons as they were incinerated as they roared in pain.

Natsu looked around and said, "I think that is all of the-" He then turned around and anger boiled inside of him.

He looked back and it appears that the last dragon had passed them in a suicide mission and was attacking the village. From what he could smell at least 20 were dead, and the rest were on its doorstep. Natsu dashed as fast as he could to the city to save anyone that he could. Engri looked on in horror before he also rushed to the city to help save people. Natsu landed on the dragon's skull smashing it in an explosion of blood and guts, and he rode its corpse to the ground. Natsu landed and looked around at the burning village trying to find any survivors. He pulled large rocks and rubble of countless people. He had rescued most of the village when he came to a house on fire and heard a scream from the inside.

He ran up to it to the see the slowly collapsing roof. Natsu could smell one person in there. He normally would have just run in and tried to do it as fast as possible, but if he did that he could make the entire house collapse by accident. He ran up to the door and walked in. The walls were falling over and the ground was littered with debris. He looked forward and saw a female figure standing in the middle with smoke and fire. Natsu yelled, "Hold on! I'm coming to save you!" He inhaled as much fire as he could but it didn't help much. He marched towards her, being careful not to damage the houses foundation as to not make it any less stable.

He took off his cloak as he made it to her. Just as he made it to her she fell over, unconscious. He rushed to her and caught her effortlessly in his arms. She had inhaled too much smoke and passed out from lack of oxygen. Natsu took his dragon skin cloak and wrapped it around her to protect her from the fire and started to leave, but he then heard the banging of foot steps. He carried her bridal style as he ran farther into the burning building to check it out. He found a much older looking woman. She had a young boy next to her who she could only assume was her son. Natsu sprinted over to them as fast as he could. The woman was slightly conscious.

Natsu said in a calm voice, "Let's get you guys out of here." The woman put an arm over his shoulder to help stabilize herself, while she held the young boy in the other arm. Natsu created a solid shield out of flames to protect the 4 from any falling debris.

They left the house and headed to a clearing in the middle of the broken town that if full of any injured. People were laying there having injuries, burn marks, or anything else treated. Natsu set the 3 to lay down and recover as a few doctors came over to help treat them while Natsu sat down on a stone bench that had somehow survived.

Engri came over to him and sat down and said, "Sorry I missed one."

Natsu replied, "It's fine. This is one of the better results from a dragon attack. Normally within a matter of seconds the town is nothing but ash." Natsu asked sternly, "How many are dead?"

Engri froze but replied, "We think 17, but that is all that we found so far."

Natsu was a bit relieved that it was so low. Natsu sighed and said, "That is better than most villages that survive dragon attacks. I'd say we got really really lucky that no one else died." He then looked out into the distance as he waited for some people to recover.

He looked down and saw the small family he saved start to stir. It made a small smile creep onto his face. He has seen many times where what happened killed people, and the fact that he was able to save 3 people who were knocking on Death's door made him happy. The first woman he found began to sit up.

She looked over at Natsu who was staring at her and she accusingly asked, "What are you looking at!?"

Natsu was taken back a bit from the outburst but regained himself and said, "I'm just happy you and your family made it out alive. You almost suffocated in the fire you know." She then jumped back a bit as she observed his scary monster-like look. She looked from his dragon like eye to his massive black horns. In response to this he said, "Don't be afraid. The eye and the horns are a side effect of my magic." She was still a little scared so Natsu tried to ease her worries again, "I'm a dragon slayer that killed the dragon that was attacking the town, and I walked through the fire of that burning building to rescue you and your family."

She eased a bit but the asked, "Is my family okay!?"

"Yes they are. I made sure to empty the smoke from the older woman who I assume was your mother, and the younger boy. They should be fine right now." Replied Natsu. This caused her to look over and to see that her mother and younger brother awake and fine and well, aside from the bandages that were covering the cuts and burns.

A wave a relief flowed over her. She looked back at Natsu, and unexpected to him, jumped and wrapped her entire body around Natsu is a hug. She said, "Thank you for making sure they were okay!"

Natsu didn't know how to react. He barely knew this girl and she had just reacted with such a boisterous action. Natsu wrapped his arms around her in a hopes that would ease her consciousness and she would get off of him. She eased up a bit and stepped off of him taking a seat on the bench next to Natsu. Natsu asked, "So what's your name?"

The woman, blushing like mad after realizing what she had done, replied, "Mizuki Aquarana."

Mizuki was a rather short compared to Natsu standing at 5 feet 5 inches. She was 18 years old and was rather "developed". She had a large bust with wide hips giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Natsu personally thought that she may have an even better figure than Anna. She had very tanned skin, simmilar to the now darker shade that Natsu had, maroon colored eyes, and long straight black hair that went halfway down her back. She wore tight black pants with black knee high boots, and a black tank top revealing a large amount of cleavage. Over that she wore a brown leather jacket that went down to about 2 inches before her waist, and had its sleeves rolled up.

Natsu had no idea where he came up with this as he had never been the sort of person to give compliments but he said to his to her shock, "Mizuki… It's a beautiful name you know."

She blushed heavily and asked, "I noticed that you said the eye and the horns have to do with your magic, what magic do you use?"

Natsu replied, "I use fire dragon slayer magic. I can sense some magic power coming off of you, albeit very low. Can you tell me what it is?"

"I use water and ice magic, but I'm not very good with it." Replied Mizuki. She frowned at the last part.

Natsu smiled at her, "Not everyone can grab hold of magic and know what to do instantly. I may be a fire dragon slayer, but it took me a while to be this good at magic."

Mizuki asked, "Could you teach me?"

Natsu was a bit surprised, but he was guessing that if you had found someone who could take out 10 dragons effortlessly with one attack, you might want their advice. He responded, "I'm technically a dragon as I bear the mark of the fire dragon king, so I can teach you my magic. Maybe you could become the water and ice dragon slayer someday? After all, if you eat other elements there is a chance you can gain that power. I did it to gain crystal dragon slayer magic."

Mizuki blushed a bit and said, "I'm going to go say hi to my family. I will see you around later. Maybe we could grab dinner together?"

Natsu replied, "Sounds nice, but I have to help fix up this place. I normally wander around because I am sometimes targeted by dragons, but given that we may get some more slayers here, I might settle down here for a bit."

"Maybe you should. It is always good to have a home to come back to." said Mizuki as she walked away from Natsu.

Engri walked up behind him with a smirk. He teased, "So does Mr. Dragon boy have a date?"

Natsu yelled at him, "Don't call me boy! You're younger than me!"

Engri held his smirk, "Yeah, but you look like you're 19!"

"Whatever.." Grumbles Natsu, "Anyways, you and I need to work on fixing up this place."

Natsu and Engri went to work with all the other men as they moved large logs, boulders, and pices of steal as they worked to rebuild the now ruined town. Most people tried to stay away from Natsu because of his appearance, but once he had showed then that he could be helpful and meant them no harm, they left him alone, after all, this was a world where beats of utter destruction could be good or evil.

As Natsu was helping lift a heavy log into place on a building a short man about 4 feet 8 inches tall walked up to him. The man said, "I am the mayor of this town. We thank you greatly for helping restore our damaged town and for fending off the dragon attack. How could we repay you?"

Natsu said, "First off, call me Natsu, second, thank Engri as well. He helped fend them off as well, and third, you don't have to thank me. I would have killed the dragons regardless of whether they were attacking this city."

The mayor was taken back by this a bit but said, "Well if you need anything feel free to ask. We are always in your debt."

Natsu smirked, "No problem. Dragon slaying is fun anyways."

Natsu walked over to Mizuki and sat down beside her as she looked over the edge of the cliff at the setting sun. Natsu said, "Ya know, I kinda like this place. I might settle down for a while. I'm always running around slaying dragons, but never stop to relax and enjoy the world for too long. I suppose it wouldn't be all that bad to stay here for a while."

Mizuki looked at him and asked, "So you slayer dragons. How many have you killed?"

Natsu said, "I used to only be able to kill small ones, but once I got the power of the fire dragon king I was quickly able to kill hundreds of dragons at a time."

Mizuki started to shiver as the breeze blew over them. Natsu looked at her with his eye with concern. He wrapped his arms around her. Mizuki stuttered, "W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?!" A furious blush grew on her face.

Natsu said in his normal monotone voice, "I'm trying to keep you warm. I noticed you were shivering." She then started to feel his irregularly high body heat. She leaned on his shoulder as she absorbed the warmth from his body. Natsu moved his head to the side to make sure she didn't hit one of his horns. Natsu asked, "You said you wanted to get stronger right?"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yeah?"

Natsu made a slight smile but it vanished just as fast, "We could start training tomorrow. I can settle down here for a while and take a break from dragon slaying."

Mizuki asked, "I noticed you almost never smile. Why is that?" Natsu frowned and Mizuki said, "You don't have to tell me. It's okay."

Natsu replied sadly, "It's okay you asked. I might tell you later, once you can understand." They two sat there in silence with Mizkui laying on his should as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Mizuki asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Natsu replied, "I was just going to sleep on the woods."

Mizuki stated, "You can stay with me if you want."

Natsu replied, "If it is okay with you then I am fine with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

x427…

It had been one year since Natsu had saved the city from the dragon attack, and since them Mizuki and Natsu had grown increasingly close together. They were now in a romantic realtionship which they had been in for the past 11 months. They had also been training a lot together. Natsu, being a dragon, managed to teach Mizuki how to use water and ice dragon slayer magic after he learned it by eating Mizuki's magic. He also figured that she needed a counter to a powerful fire mage so both of them picked up crystle dragon slayer magic after Natsu ate Animus's magic. Natsu tried to kill him after he gained the magic but Mizuki stopped him after she said that he was almost dead anyways. Natsu has also been attempting to hone his demon power, and has unlocked his curse, hellfire. This curse creates orange flames which can burn almost anything. Natsu has a rather easy time honing his curse as he has many things to hate.

Right now the two multi-dragon slayers are sparing in the forest, well it isn't much of a forest after the destruction that the two cause. Right now Mizuki was losing badly, mainly because Natsu was much much stronger, and he was the fire dragon king. Natsu now wore a sleeveless trench coat made out of grayish blue dragon scales with a gold and silver trim made from his own scales, and no shirt underneath revealing his many scars from his early dragon battles. He wore black baggy pants which he held up with a black sash, and went midway down his calf before cutting off revealing his bare feet. He wore his white scaly scarf around his neck. He still has his black eye patch and still had his dragon eye, which had changed to a golden color. He still had the large dragon tattoo signaling that he was the fire dragon king, and it was now revealed because he wore an open front coat.

Mizuki wore long black skin tight pants that were tucked into knee high black boots that were made out of dragon scales. She wore a slim top that revealed her stomach, as well as revealed quite a bit of cleavage. She wore a brown leather jacket that went down till about 2 inches above her waist. It had its sleeves rolled up revealing her somewhat pale skin. She still kept her hair at the long length it was previously, but she had started developing strange blue markings along her body that looked like water as well as a few blue dragon scales on her face. Natsu had been doing rigorous research in a way to prevent her dragonification. He hated the experience, and if there was a way to prevent her from experiencing it, he would find it. He hated the idea of having to use the dragon soul technique, especially because he wasn't sure it would work, given that he was not biologically a dragon.

Mizuki lunged at Natsu as she yelled, "**Freezing Dragon's Shattering Fist**!" Freezing dragon was the name that she came up with for when she combined her water dragon slayer magic as well as her ice dragon slayer magic. Her hand was encased in a swirling mixture of water and ice.

Natsu yelled, "**Crystle Make: Shield**!" A shield made out of green, blue, and purple crystals formed in front of him attempting to block Mizuki's attack. The crystals shattered as Mizuki smashed through them with little to no effort. But what she came face to face with she immediately regretted. Crimson flames crawled up Natsu's dragon tattoo as his slitted dragon eye ignited in crimson flames. Natsu smirked as he yelled, "**Fire Dragon King's Roar!**" A torrent of crimson flames shot out of his mouth at Mizuki blasting her back across the clearing as she rolled to a stop on the ground. Natsu lost his smirk as he saw the scorch marks on her body. Natsu ran over to her in a panic worried that he hurt her. He got over to her to see her smiling at him, and then she burst out laughing.

Natsu inquired, "What's so funny?"

Mizuki replied through her laughter, "You look so cute when you are worried about me!"

Natsu made a fake pout as he said, "Well do you expect me not to? I mean I hit you with a **Fire Dragon King's Roar!**" Mizuki got off the ground, revealing that she was barely burned by the attack but still hurt nonetheless.

She pouted as she said, "You said you wouldn't use your fire magic on me, remember?"

Natsu said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. How can I replay you?"

Mizuki said, "Like this!" She put her hand around the back of his neck as she pulled him into a fierce kiss.

They parted from each other and Natsu asked, "Better?"

Mizuki said, "Better." The two walked hand in hand back to the village. It hadn't grown much in size since Natsu had moved there as it had only been a year, and they had to repair the city after the dragon attack. Natsu and Mizuki walked to a house at the outskirts of town. It had an average size, featuring 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, and 2 bathrooms.

Natsu flicked a small ball of yellow fire to the wick of a candle on the other side of the room, and as it was lit with Natsu's yellow flames it brightened the entire room they were in. Mizuki smiled at Natsu and said, "I am going to cook dinner for us."

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder and said with a grin as he remembered he had to do something that would change his life forever, "Why don't we have a date night tonight? We haven't had one of those for a while."

Miuki smiled and then said, "That sounds perfect."

3 hours later…

Natsu hand Mizuki had a nice dinner and now are heading to the cliff where they watched the sunset for their first time. They get to the top and sit on a large flat log as they look out at the shining sun. Mizuki asks, "Why did you take me here? I mean, I know this was our first real bonding experience, but this seems different."

Natsu smiles, "Well I just wanted to let you know that the past year has been the best years of my life, maybe even better than when I was with Igneel. I had never really settled down in a city for a while, and to say it was a great decision would be an understatement. I know that you are the one for me and have really made my life had some light in it, so I have one very important question for you."

Natsu got down on one knee as he looked up at her. Mizuki gasped at his actions. Natsu pulled out a silver ring with two gems in it. It had two dragons twirled together, with a blue stone in one of their mouths and a red stone in the other. It then had a large clear diamond in the middle. Natsu asked with a smile, "Mizuki Aquarana, will you marry me?"

Mizki gasped, "Of course I will marry you!" Natsu sipped the ring onto her finger as he stood up and engaged in a fierce kiss. This was the moment that the two had been waiting for for a long time, and now it had come to the joy of both Natsu and Mizuki, soon to be Mizuki Dragneel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

x439…

It had been 12 years since Natsu and Mizuki got married, 11 years since they had their first child and 9 years since they had their second. They named their first son Igneel after Natsu's father, and they named their second son Netsu because he looked like a splitting image of Natsu when he was younger. Natsu's life had become quiet. He and Acnologia, while they ever worked together, their combined efforts managed to eradicate all dragons. Natsu now worked as a mage for hire, he didn't want to call himself a mercenary because he never took jobs to kill people. He didn't really have any other expertise other than being a mage. Natsu has since unlocked his etherious form and can use his curse power freely, meaning that even restraints on magic cannot hold him.

Mizuki had since stopped her magic training, taking up the job of the stereotypical housewife, something Natsu didn't want but she just asked him who would take care of the kids if it weren't her. Natsu had become friends with almost everyone in the village despite his rather menacing appearance. Most of them quickly learned not to judge a book by its cover as they soon found out that Natsu was quite a bit kinder than how he looked. This had been the best 12 years of Natsu's and Mizuki's life, but little did they know that it would soon come to an end on this fateful day.

Natsu stepped out of his house to look at the morning sunrise. A dragon slayer was walking towards his house to give him a message. This was Engri Bluesteel. This was the energy dragon slayer. He now had blue scales covering his left arms and pectoral, and blue markings that looked like lightning on his left arm, legs, feet, and face. He now also can transform into a dragon, his strength though is still not even close to Natsu's.

Engri shouted, "Natsu! We have to go! There's a dragon attack just north of us!"

Natsu replied, "Unless this is an actual dragon attack, which I know it's not, go and deal with it yourself. Unless it's Acnologia, there is no dragon."

Engri sighed, "You have said that every time for the past 4 years, and you almost never actually go on the missions. Can't you go just this once?"

Natsu was thinking, "You know I have 2 kids to raise and dragon attacks barely exist if at all because all dragons are extinct except for me, you, Mizuki, and Acnologia, and we are slayers anyways, not dragons."

Engri sighed, "Just this once. You always stay with your family and when you do go on jobs it is just for the money nothing else, and while we are arguing people could die."

Igneel ran up to Natsu and tugged his hand, "Are you going away again?"

Natsu smiled down at him and said, "Daddy is only going to be away for a bit. I promise I will be back before dinner."

Unbeknownst to either of them, this would be the last time they would ever see each other... maybe.

2 hours later…

Natsu and Engri were walking back as Natsu and Engri obviously hated transportation. They walked past a large cave. Natsu said to Engri, "You can go back to the village. I have to do something important."

Engri replied as he walked on, "Suit yourself."

"Thank you." commented Natsu.

Engri walked down the trail back to the village as Natsu walked into the cave. The cave was lit up by tons of glowing red crystals. It had glyphs of dragons carved into the sides, also glowing red. He walked further into the cave for about 100 meters and came to a large intricately carved rock with a red glow coming out of the lines carved into it. At the bottom there were dragon scales wrapped around it, and in the lower middle part there was a glowing ball that appears to have flames eternally burning inside of it.

Natsu knelt down to the ground as he looked at the rock. It said, "_Here lies the previous Fire Dragon King, Igneel. He was more than just a dragon. He was more than just a friend, he was a father to one of the greatest dragon of all time. Igneel will always be remembered as the true fire dragon king."_ Natsu had a few tears roll down his face before he said, "Hey Igneel. I know that you probably aren't listening to me and are probably saying, '**DON'T CRY BRAT'** or something along those lines, but I miss you. I know about the whole seal yourself inside of my body, but I know you didn't do that. I just wanted to thank you for all you did to me. Ya know, I'm now almost 73. I have a wife, or what you would call them, a mate, and two children who you would call hatchlings. You of course already knew that as I tell you the same thing every year, but I just wanted you to know. I know that you might be angry that I killed off the rest of the dragons, but I felt it was necessary, and there is a few remaining, being me, Engri, my wife, Acnologia, and maybe someday, my children, just like me. I just want you to know that I will always love you, and you will always be with me." He said that last part as he started to shed a few tears and grabbed his scarf. He then heard a loud explosion from outside and a massive amount of magic energy.

He ran as fast as he can towards the sound which happened to be the village. He needed to make sure that it was okay, but of course he was the most wrong person you could be. When he came to it he saw a large black crater where the town used to be. Not a single building remained. He knew these implications, as he burst into tears. He wouldn't have bean that emotional if a few villagers had died, but this was bad. His wife and children are dead. He couldn't even get their smell. He then started to feel the large amount of ethernano in the air, and he knew what had happened. The Magic Council had fired the Etherion Cannon, erasing the village. The last light in Natsu's life had been snuffed out.

His sadness soon turned into pure untamed rage. He was engulfed in his bright orange fire as his magic and his curse power flared. His dragon king tattoo light up with his crimson flames as they swirled together with his orange flames. His dragon eye changed from his golden color to a reddish-orange color as it lit on fire with blood red fire. His flames began to flare around his body even more and they started to arc up and out and strike around him. It destroyed mountains as it reshaped the landscape. Black and red rock-like markings spread up his forearms as large black segmented claws formed over his hands.

Natsu let out a blood curdling roar that could be heard all across Earthland. E.N.D's mate had died, and now, He. Was. Angry. Natsu said in and inhumane voice, "**I'll kill them all!**" Natsu Dragneel was gone, and something new was born. A human with no emotion, well, not really a human any more. A hatred towards them that would reside for hundreds of years, until one fateful day, but that wouldn't be for a while. At that he lit orange fire at his feet and blasted into the air.

Meanwhile a black haired man was looking at him. He had black robes with golden trim and a white flowing toga draped across his chest going from his left shoulder down to his right hip as he was looking at Natsu. The man said in a voice too low for Natsu to hear as a few tears rolled down his eyes as he asked himself in horror, "What have I done…"

Meanwhile in Era…

A council member said, "The etherion blast has hit."

Another one asked, "Did it eliminate the wife of E.N.D, the 2 demon children, and E.N.D himself?"

A councilman replied, "No, it only eliminated the wife of E.N.D and the 2 demon children."

The second one cursed about how they missed with the etherion. He asked, "How did we miss?"

Another one replied, "We observed him coming back from a mission killing wyverns."

Another one asked, "Are you sure we should have killed them? I mean they may have been demons, but they did help kill the dragons."

The previous one replied, "We had to kill them it was the only way to ensure our saf-"

They were interrupted when they entire building was vaporized is a torrent of orange and crimson flames and turned into nothing but ash. The councilmen looked at it with utter confusion and fear. A silhouette of a figure with a glowing red eye, horns, and massive claws was seen through the red and orange flames. They could see his scaly scarf waving from the force of the swirling fire. The heat he was emanating was melting the floor below him, and the heat he was releasing alone was threatening to burn the council members. The man then stepped out of the fire showing his demon markings. His arms soon showed, making his razor sharp black and red segmented claws visible. The rest of his body emerged as the flames rolled off of him. They saw his menacing eyepatch and his glowing red dragon tattoo plus his draconian eye made him look even more terrifying.

Natsu growled, "**You will pay for what you did to my family!**" The killing look in his eyes truly made him a truly almost evil person. Natsu flared up his magic pushing everyone in the council to the ground from the heat as some of the passed out.

One of the conscious ones asked, "What is this power!?"

Natsu said, "**This is the power of your executioner!**" The council now knew what they did wrong. They angered one of, if not the strongest being in existence. They never even would have enough power to kill him. One of them was about to open his mouth again when they all exploded in a burst of flames as they turned to ash.

Natsu kept his grimacing face as he said to himself, "**Human… the pollution of this planet. I don't even care about them any more. They can kill themselves if they want**!" With that, Natsu left the humans to fend for themselves. He turned into a dragon and flew far away into the wilderness. He settled down in a large cave far away from any human civilization, or so he thought. He coiled himself up in a cave as he rested, not knowing what was awaiting him in the future. He closed his glowing red eyes removing all light from the cave expect the light given off by the ambient crystals that created a small amount of light. Natsu would not return to the humans for over 300 years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

July 7th, x777…

It has been 338 years since Flareon, the Silver Dragon of the Crimson flame has disappeared. His name as grown into legend. If you say his name people will just say he is fake. His existence at all has become a question to ask. He is told to be stronger than both Acnologia and Zeref, and he is sometimes mentioned in bedtime stories, but the world would soon be graced with the presence of this legendary creature once again.

A low growl was heard from inside a cave as a large metallic spike covered creature resided. It serpent-like tail twisted and contorted as an unconscious action for the large creature. A slight disturbance is created in the air full of dark magic. The large creature sensed it as his glowing red orbs shot open. He surveyed his cave as he looked out into the bright morning light. The creature uncoiled it's scaly body revealing that it was a large dragon covered from head to toe in silver scaly spikes, with an ominous red glow accompanied by red fire coming from under them. This was Natsu Dragneel. He had been training for the past 300 year, away from human society for most of it.

He remained here as one of the 7 living dragons alive: Acnologia, The Arcane Dragon of the Apocalypse; Flareon (Natsu), the Silver Dragon of The Crimson Flame; Ignia, The Fire Dragon God; Mercuphobia, The water Dragon God; Aldoron, The Wood God Dragon; Selene, The Moon Dragon God; and Viernes, The God Dragon God. He had met all of them when he went to Giltena when he returned to society just to see how much it had changed in the x600s, and was there when the first guild was created, Magia Dragon, by the eighth dragon alive, Elefseria, the Dragon of Law. he had met all of these dragons when he went to Guiltina in the x600s. He had returned to Ishgar in the mid x600s, only to find that guilds had spread far and wide. He saw a few of them, most notably a guild named after a very tiny majestical creature he had only seen once or twice in his long life, a fairy. The guild was named after them, or more specifically their tails, Fairy Tail. It had quickly rose to be the strongest guild in Ishgar. He would have stayed, but he saw all the conflicts the humans had and he had soon returned to his cave away from humans in the late x600s.

He looked at the morning sun as he thought about everything he had done in the past 300 years. He smiled. He sniffed the air and he caught the smell of a human. Normally he would have just brushed it off and not even cared, but it smelled like a child. He looked up in the air and saw it. It looked like a meteor except for the fact that it had a blue trail behind it as it soured farther through the sky. Natsu spread his giant wings and flew through the air as he came to a clearing. In the center was a young girl, no older than 5. She had long blue hair and wore a green dress hat went down to her knees. Natsu sniffed the air and then what smelled so familiar about her hit him.

She smelled like a dragon, but not just any dragon, a sky dragon. It was peaceful, yet powerful. It demanded respect and authority, but not the same way that Igneel's was. It was similar though. He then remembered it. The eclipse project. Natsu thought, '**THIS MUST BE GRANDEENEY'S CHILD!**' He looked at her and then noticed how young she looked. Natsu thought, '**She is very young and I can sense that she has very little magic power, along with the fact that most of her spells are support spell as she is a sky dragon slayer, she has a very low chance of survival out here without help. I guess I could show myself as a dragon, she would definitely be more likely to trust me, but then again, I am close to 2 times the size of Grandeeney**'

Natsu looked back to the girl and observed that she had now woken up and was yelling, "Grandeeney! Where are you!" repeatedly. She didn't know what to do. Grandeeney hadn't taught her many survival skills, so she was lost as to what to do. Natsu started to step through the trees which easily crushed beneath his massive black clawed feet. Wendy looked up at the giant silver dragon in awe, but she quickly darted away to hid behind a rock in fear of the silver giant. He looked much more menacing, and to her he just seemed evil. He had red fire circling around him and massive black demonic claws, what do you expect?

Natsu lowered his head to the ground and made the same soft gaze that Igneel would always give him if he was feeling down, "**Hello dragon slayer**."

His deep draconian voice rumbled and scared her as Wendy hid completely from view. Natsu raised his large black claw and destroyed the rock so that she could see him. His burning red eyes stared at her as she froze in fear. She swallowed hard and said, "H-h-h-hello." as she continued to shiver in fear.

Natsu took note of this, "**I am not going to hurt you, no matter how scary I may look.**"

She stood up as she looked at the silver dragon, fear still apparent in her eyes, "OK. My name is Wendy Marvel, what's yours?"

Natsu thought for a moment. If he was going to appear in dragon form he should give her his dragon name. He said, "**Flareon...**" he then said more proudly as he raised his head and puffed out his chest, "**THE FIRE DRAGON KING**!" as he roared out a huge plume of red fire mixed with ice, water, and crystals, straight into the air.

This reminded Wendy of Grandeeney's title and replied, "Grandeeney, the sky dragon queen!" She then made a frown, "But she disappeared and I don't know where she is."

Natsu responded, "**Well, what if she left you because she had to do special dragon stuff? I for one would only leave my children if it was absolutely necessary. I'm sure Grandeeney would do the same.**"

"You had children?" asked Wendy.

Natsu made a frown as he gained a somber expression, "**Yes I did, but they died over 300 years ago, or at least as far as I know. I'm just hoping with all my heart that they survived.**" He then lost his frown and it returned to a neutral expression, "**You should return to the humans. For someone like yourself who has never interacted with them, it is good**."

He had turned and was ready to fly away when suddenly he felt something on his back leg. He looked down at his massive black claw and saw Wendy hugging it. She had a few tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as she cried, "Please don't leave yet! I don't have anyone else to go to! I've never met another dragon and you were so kind to me and nice and-"

Natsu thought about it. He had never really raised a dragon slayer. His father had done it, and he had no Idea why he couldn't either. He knew that she would be a target for Acnologia. He also sensed great latent magical power in her, and she smelled kinda like Anna. He said to her with a soft expression, "**I can child. Just know that I may not be quite as soft on you as Grandeeney**!"

Wendy smiled as she repeatedly said 'Thank you' to Natsu. She climbed onto his back and asked, "Where are we going Flareon?" She obviously didn't know who he really was.

Natsu smiled back at her, "**My home. It's very pretty.**"

Natsu took to the air with one big flap of his wigs as he soared through the sky, a trail of crimson fire forming behind him. He soon cane to the clearing in front of his cave. Wendy climbed down his side and looked at the cave. She cocked her head to the side and asked in a disappointed manner, "This is your 'Home.'"

Natsu pointed one his his large black segmented claws forward towards the cave, "**Go inside and you will see the truly beauty of this place.**"

Wendy walked towards the cave, and as she entered, all of the crystals on the walls lit up. She stared at the red crystles in awe. She moved to get a closer look at one of them and when she got closer she could feel the heat coming from it. She turned around to the silver dragon and asked, "This is your home?!" in shock.

Natsu smugly responded, "**Yeah, it sure it**!"

Wendy looked up at him with determination and asked, "I know you will be taking care of me, kinda like Grandeeney. She never was very harsh with training and never taught me any direct attack you teach me Flareon!?"

Natsu grinned with a determined smile, "**You got it kid! But be prepared, I'm going to be just as harsh with you as my dad was with me.**"

* * *

_**Hey guys. It's been a while. I am trying to retcon the story a bit as it was very inconsistent and I just didn't like the way it was going. I made Natsu too mopy, given what his personality is in cannon, and his powers were all out of wack and inconsistent. I also had to change what his dragon form looked like, and a lot of things are changing, such as Natsu raising Wendy after Grandeeney left, and him knowing about all the pentadrakes (from the 100 year quest if you haven't read it). Wendy is going to be much stronger, and I have decided to change some characters. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue will all be much stronger. Gajeel will be around Gildarts level, Sting and Rogue will be around slightly more than Laxus level, and Wendy will be around Erza's level. Gajeel will also be able to kill a dragon. Gray will be around Erza's level, even slightly stronger, afterall, he had already trained with Ur for 1 year and after that was in Fairy Tail for 1 year before Erza even came to Fairy Tail, which means he already had 2 years of training, compared to Erza's 0. He also had a teacher, whereas Erza did not. Mirajane will be stronger than Erza, only slightly. Elfman will also be more skilled with his magic. He will still not be able to do full body takeover, but will also be around Gray's level. That is all the changes to characters. Natsu and Wendy will not be joining a guild until when the story actually starts, otherwise known as x784. It is also very unlikely that I will have a second romance unless you guys REALLY want one. I am doing my best to get out chapter eight. I did delete a lot of stuff from this story.**_

_**Also, Here is a list of Natsu's Magic:**_

_**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_

_**Fire Dragon King Magic**_

_**Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**_

_**Water Dragon Slayer Magic**_

_**Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic**_

_**Dragon Transformation**_

_**Demon Transformation**_

_**Hellfire Curse**_

_**If you guys want I will release a list of spells. I welcome any ideas that you guys may have.**_

_**~The Muncher**_

_**P.S. SPOILER: I am going to reveal who Wendy's parents are, and boy is it a plot twist!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wendy awoke by being sent into a tree outside of the cave by a silver spiky tail. She looked up to see Natsu's large silver head staring down at her. She complained, "That hurt!"

Natsu replied, "**I said I would be treating you like my father treated me**."

Wendy crossed her arms and asked, "So your father woke you up by slamming you into a tree?"

"**Yes he did, if I didn't wake up before he did that is**."replied Natsu.

Wendy asked, "So you're going to wake me up like that every morning? Ever thought about how that could hurt me?"

Natsu replied, "**Well, you could always wake up earlier than me. That is what I started doing.**" Wendy was about to talk again before Natsu spoke, "**I got breakfast for ya. I hope you like deer**."

They walked back into the cave and there were two deer. Natsu picked up one and gulped it down in one bite. He breathed a small amount of fire on the other one, cooking it. He figured that she would be more needy than he was, so he took 1 hand and cut it up in an instant. He said "**eat up!**" as he pushed the piece of meat towards her. She could already tell that he was not nearly as kind as Grandeeney.

After their meal, Natsu had laid down in a clearing with Wendy looking innocently at him. She asked with determination, "Flareon, You said you would train me. What am I doing?"

Natsu put his head close to her, which happened to actually be bigger than her. As he spoke, she could feel his burning breath on her face, "**You must learn attack spells. Sky dragon slayer magic has always been more for support than for attack, but to become a competent dragon slayer you must be able to attack. You also will need to enhance your enchantments. High enchantresses are very rare, so you will need that as an advantage.**" He gained and evil glint in his eyes, "**Sadly, as you are now your body is not nearly in the right physical condition to fight, so… We will start with physical training!**"

Soon enough Wendy was tired. As she attempted to do another pushup she collapsed. She had done 25, and Natsu was severely disappointed. He was far stronger than her at his age. Natsu growled at her, "**I'm not teaching you any magic until you can do 1,000 pushups with the boulder on your back!**" he gestured to a large boulder 6 or 7 times the size of Wendy.

"I… can… barely… do… 25… regular… ones…" breathed Wendy through her exhaustion.

"**Well that we better get training! You can't fix your weaknesses without getting stronger!" **Wendy groaned. This was going to be a long, and it would feel that way no matter how long it actually was.

X781…

"Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Infinite Whirlwind!" Shouted Wendy as she launched a massive tornado at a large boulder, easily the size of Natsu, instantly ripping it to shreds in the powerful winds.

Natsu smiled down at her as he lowered his head so that he was at her level. Natsu said in a low voice, "**Good job Wendy. You have made great improvements, but I will say this once again, don't use your most powerful spells with all your magic. They like to suck magic needlessly right out of you, and most of it won't even be converted into the power of the attack. You need to control your magic flow so that you can use the same power attacks without draining your body.**"

Wendy tried her best not to make it look like she was about to fall over, "What are… you talking… about… I'm not even… tired…"

Natsu smirked before blowing a small puff of fire at her instantly knocking her over. It wasn't exactly small, about twice her size, but for Natsu it was tiny. Natsu let out of mighty laugh.

Wendy glared up at Natsu and cried out, "Flareon! That was mean!"

Natsu smirked, "**Then know your own limits. It is a valuable lesson that I learned, and you need to learn in too**." Natsu then said in a more wise tone, "**Knowing your limits and backing down from a fight does not make you a coward. It makes you smart, and you need to learn this, just like I did. I would always try and fight my father, but he would always win, and go easy, so he never taught me this lesson, but I did learn my limits when I met a real opponent that I couldn't beat. That is where you need to learn the line between bravery and stupidity.**"

Wendy nodded her head. He had tried to explain this before when she was younger, but she still didn't like the idea of backing down from a fight, and when you train with a dragon 1,000 times as strong as you, you gain bravery, and she never learned the distinction, because she thought standing up to Natsu in a fight was brave.

Wendy looked down in disappointment and asked, "But I can't even hurt you? If I always back down from a fight against you, how will I ever win?"

Natsu smiled, "**You have to get strong enough to win. I didn't beat my father in a fight because I fought him enough. I trained to become a strong dragon, so I could win, and eventually take my father's place as the fire dragon king.**"

Natsu saw Wendy's mind working before she asked, "You mean that if I become strong enough I will eventually become the sky dragon queen, like Grandeeney?"

"**Yes, but you can only be that once become strong enough. But for now, you're not nearly close enough, so the only way is to get stronger**" Natsu then looked back at the cave and said, "**We should get some rest, it has been a long day.**" Wendy turned and walked towards the cave and once she was inside far enough away, Natsu looked back in the woods and cautiously, "**You two can come out now.**"

Two figured walked out of the forest into the clearing. One was a man of average height with black hair, black robes, and abnormally sharp teeth. The other was a woman with a shapely hourglass figure. She wore a red cape and white clothes, and had long blonde hair. Natsu instantly recognized both people.

The black haired man smiled sadly and Natsu and said, "At ease Natsu, we have come to talk."

Natsu covered himself in crimson flames and as they disappeared it reveals him in his human form, which was no different than it was 400 years ago. He still looked no older than 19 at the most. He asked, "So have you come here to ask me to kill you again, Zeref?"

Zeref responded, "No. I will find another way to die. But for now, Me and Anna have some very important information."

Natsu looks at the woman with a quizzical expression. Anna notices this and says, "It is about Wendy. You must never let this power awaken in her. It could result in the death of Grandeeney, and the activation of the dragon seed."

Natsu gains a look of worry and ask, "What power. I don't sense any malicious magic in her."

Anna looks down and says, "She is one of the two children I had with him. I had one son, and one daughter. Wendy took his last name while my son took mine."

Natsu asks stunned, "so if you're Wendy's mother, who is her father?"

Anna responds solemnly, "Acnologia, Acnologia Marvell."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to leave some suspense hanging in the air. Also, I bet you guys weren't expecting Anna and Acnologia to have had a relationship. That is why she knew so much about Acnologia, because she loved him. The story is going to get really juicy after this, so I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride. Also, before anyone suggests it: Wendy will not be getting arcane dragon slayer magic, END. OF. STORY. I will however give Wendy water dragon slayer magic and make her the storm dragon slayer. See you guys with the next chapter!**_

_**Also, make sure to lave a review. It is always helpful to know what you guys think!**_

_**P.S. I have a second story on my account about a hypothetical where Zeref won. I think you guys should check it out. I am almost done with chapter 3 for it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Natsu couldn't be any more shocked by this revelation. Natsu asked through his surprise, "You were in love with Acnologia?! And you had Wendy with him? How could you love that beast!?"

Anna looked down at her feet, "Well, he wasn't always like he is now."

Natsu spoke as if her previous statement was was the most stupid thing ever "Yeah, I know! I turned into a dragon too didn't I?"

Anna looked at Natsu, "I guess, but when he was human, he was kind and gentle, and that man I loved." She spoke with stars in her eyes, "He was easily excitable, but to me, he was perfect. He gained his love for fighting in the gladiator rings back in the Kingdom of Dragnof, and before he was killing dragons, he was a doctor, with a more advanced form a healing magic than you could ever imagine."

Natsu tried to picture acnologia healing people as he asked, "More advanced that sky dragon healing magic?"

Anna smiled, "Yes. He joined the war because the dragon that he saw as his friend and a mentor had joined the war, and had turned evil. This is what prompted Acnologia to turn evil, or should I call him by his real name, Aaron."

Natsu asked, surprised that about this revelation, "If that is his real name, why does he go by Acnoogia?"

"There was once a real dragon named Acnologia. That dragon turned evil, and became one of the most vicious dragons of all time. This was the first dragon Acnologia slayed, and he took its name as a prize, and as a way to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies." Replied Anna.

Natsu pressed forward with more questions, "How did you meet Acnologia?"

"We met during the dragon civil war. I was taught dragon slayer magic by the Heavenly Dragon, Celestia. I came to Dragonof chasing the real Acnologia in an attempt to kill him. I was gravely wounded, and I know it sounds cliche, but Aaron saved me."

Natsu scoffed, "It is kinda hard to imagine him saving someone other than himself…" Natsu's mind then clicked, "If you know dragon slayer magic why didn't you turn into a dragon?!"

Anna replied, "Although you never noticed it, the dragon seed changes you. It makes you more irritable, and also can alter your personality. That is why you have the same urge to fight as Acnologia-"

Natsu interrupted her, "Don't ever compare me to Acnologia!"

Anna sighed, pulling up her sleeve to reveal what looked like a long snake-like dragon coiled around a star with 8 points, "Anyways, I'm not a dragon, because when Celestia died, she bonded with me, but instead of granting me power, it stopped the dragon seed, and completely erased my dragon slayer magic, similar to the Dragon-Soul Technique."

Natsu tapped his chin, "Then why didn't Igneel do that to me?"

"Because if he did it would have erased your magic. That is why it is very difficult for dragon slayer's with a dragon sealed inside of them to use dragon force. Although if you gain enough power, accessing dragon force is easy." Replied Anna. Before Natsu could get a word in Anna said quickly, "Anyway, we are getting off topic! I believe Zeref has something to say."

Zeref stepped forward, keeping the sad smile on his face. He spoke in a low and calm voice, "Natsu, I want you to-"

Natsu yelled, "No! I won't kill you!"

Zeref sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know, I know. You have said that to me more than enough times. I was going to say that I want you to send Wendy back to society in about a year. You can't keep her here forever, Natsu."

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know, I know! I just need to finish teachinger her. She doesn't even know dragon force yet, and I haven't even given her a second element."

Zeref said, "Well, that is why I am giving you one year, and I need to tell you that if she awakens the powers of the arcane dragon, it will kill Grandeeney."

Natsu tilted his head in a curious fashion, "Why so?"

"Because the ability of the arcane dragon to negate any form of magic, otherwise known as it will destroy the dragon-soul technique, and because Grandeeney never released herself, it will destroy her soul along with it."

Natsu asked frantically, "So how do I stop her from accidently using his magic?"

Zeref pulled out a small purple, orange and yellow colored lacrima with lightning crackling around it. Zeref said, "This is a true lightning dragon slayer lacrima. I want you to use this to give her a second element to allow her to access more power without the power of the arcane dragon."

Natsu replied angrily, "I. will. Not. It is fake magic, and the only way that one should acquire dragon slayer magic is by learning it. Second and third generation dragon slayers are fake!"

Zeref replied, "You have to give her a second element, or else Grandeeney will die."

"If you want her to have a second element, she will have to eat it, like I did to acquire my other 3." Natsu raised his hand as water, chunks of ice and crystal, and fire swirled around it.

Anna butted in, "She is my daughter, and I will not let you kill her by making her eat the lightning directly out of the lacrima. The power inside of a lacrima is much more than a dragon slayer can actually draw out! If she eats the raw power from the lacrima, she will die and be ripped to shreds by the sheer amount of magic in the lacrima being absorbed directly into her body instead of being diffused by the lacrima! You may have been able to eat more than one element, but Wendy cannot!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine. If you so badly want her to have lightning, I will eat the lightning first, and then give her a small amount of the power that she will eat, and then she can use it, okay?"

Anna angrily caved, "Fine, but if something goes wrong, I want you to call me immediately!"

"Alright. I will see you soon." Replied Natsu. He grabbed the Lacrima out of Zeref's hand and looked at it, barely feeling any power, as the power in the lacrima was miniscule compared to his.

Zeref asked, "How do you plan to absorb the power directly from the lacrima without implanting the lacrima in yourself?"

Natsu grabbed the cacrima in both hands, encasing it completely, "Like this!" he smashed the lacrima as the electricity exploded out of it, causing Zeref and Anna to gasp in surprise, but before the lightning could destroy anything, they heard a sucking sound and they looked up as the lightning flowed into Natsu's mouth. Natsu fell over onto the ground as he clutched his throat and gasped out, "Not.. again… I… hate… this… part."

Zeref and Anna looked down at natsu as Anna ran over to him and scolded, "Just because you can doesn't mean you should! Absorbing elements in this way in dangerous!"

As she was about to continue scolding him, electricity shot down around Natsu, causing Anna to back away. He slumped to his feet, rocking back and forth his head hung low and his arms draped lifelessly in front of him. He lifted his head up, revealing a somewhat evil smirk. White lightning exploded around him. He looked at his hand and felt the power flow through it. Natsu smiled as he raised an arm and pointed his hand at a tree with the middle finger extended forward, he thumb extended upward, and all the other fingers coiled back in a gun formation. Natsu closed one eye as if aiaming and said, "Bang." A bolt of lightning shot out of his finger striking the tree, instantly incinerating it. Natsu smiled.

Natsu turned to walk away and said, "Don't worry, with this power, I will turn her into a very powerful dragon slayer, the storm dragon slayer!" He transformed into his dragon form and vanished into his cave.

x782…

Wendy raised her hands up towards the sky as electricity, water, and waves of air swirled around them. Dark gray rain clouds started to form in the sky, almost turning it black, as lightning crackled through them. The ground started to get drenched as water rained down, before Wendy yelled, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Storm Dragon's Divine Hammer!" Wendy threw her hands down as a massive bolt of red lightning shot down, striking Natsu in the back, and creating a massive explosion and launching dust into the air.

Wendy lowered her guard seeing the massive explosion, waiting for the dust to clear. Her jaw dropped as she saw Natsu step out of the explosion completely unharmed. Before she could react she was hit in the side by his large silver tail and slammed into a rock, making a large hole in the side of it. Natsu laughed as Wendy crawled out of it holding her head as she complained, "Flareoooon! That's unfair!"

Natsu sat down and let out a hearty laugh, "**Hahahaha!**"

Wendy shouted, "Stop laughing at me!

Natsu grinned, "**Sorry, sorry… it is just so funny when you get flustered like that!**"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm not flustered! I'm just angry that I haven't even been able to hurt you!"

Natsu lowered his head as he gained a sincere expression as he thought, '**I'll try and imitate the same voice Igneel would speak to me in.**' He then spoke in a low voice, "**I don't expect you to be able to beat me in a fight when you are 10 years old, compared to my 400, and that I am a dragon. You have mastered 3 different types of magic in only one year, and have even managed to combine them. Being able to use water, lightning, and sky dragon slayer magic in no small feet. Being able to control the weather is very impressive, and even I cannot do that.**"

Wendy replied in a sad tone as she stood in front of Natsu's large head, "But I still cannot even hurt you!"

Natsu smiled, "**It doesn't matter whether or not you can hurt me. You are much more powerful than most wizards out there. I'm sure that no matter how strong you are, Grandeeney would be proud of you, and I too feel the same way.**"

Wendy sighed, "I guess you are right…"

As Wendy turned to walk back to the cave Natsu said, "**I don't want to do what Gandeeney did, so I wanted to let you know…**"

Wendy asked, "Flareon, what do you me-" Her eyes then widened when she realized what he meant. She stuttered, "No… please… don't…"

Natsu replied, "**You have become very strong, and you cannot stay here with me forever. You have no experience with humans, so you have to return to them eventually.**"

"But… Flareon…" She burst into tears as she hugged his nose, her tears dripping onto his shiny silver scales.

Natsu sighed. He knew she was going to react this way. Natsu spoke, "**I know this is sudden, and I am leaving just like Grandeeney did, but you need to be with humans. You are not a dragon, you are a human, and you need to return to them.**"

Natsu raised a claw and delicately wiped the tears from her eyes. She sniffled as she spoke, "But, I don't know what to do without you…"

Natsu smiled, "**That is why I brought her to help you…**"Wendy looked behind Natsu to see a white egg with strange pink markings on it that looked reminiscent of flames. Wendy looked at it quizicaly before Natsu chuckled, "Go. You can look at it."

Wendy walked over to the white egg as she walked around it. It was about the size of her torso, maybe bigger. She asked, "What is it?"

Natsu smiled, "**That is my gift to you. It is a dwarf sky drake. They are birthed by drakes, who are essentially smaller and much weaker dragons. They are almost extinct by now, similar to dragons. Dwar drakes are drakes that will grow to about the size of a lion cub, and are abandoned by the adult drakes because they will never grow to full size. I found one for you to be your companion**." Wendy looked at him blankly as if she didn't understand a word he said. Natsu sighed, "**It is a mini dragon and it is your companion as well as my gift to you. I guess it is something to remember me by. Make sure to keep it warm, but not too hot, and to take care of it once it hatches.**"

Wendy looked at Natsu with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She ran and hugged his snout again. She said, "But I don't want you to leave, Flareon!"

Natsu spoke, "**You have to return to the humans. I promise you there will be humans just as nice as me, and that we will hopefully meet again**."

Wendy sniffled, "Alright. As long as we will see eachother again!"

Natsu smiled, "**Alright. You will leave tomorrow morning.**"

Wendy made a sad smile, "I understand."

* * *

_**Hey Guys! That is the end of chapter 9. I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this chapter trying to get the story perfect. Wendy is very strong, possessing 3 forms of dragon slayer magic. Natsu now possesses 6, if you include his END powers. **_

_**I know I made Wendy really strong, but she is about as strong as Erza, now being the storm dragon slayer. Power scaling wise, Wendy is as strong as Erza; Sting, Rogue, and Cobra are as strong as Laxus; and Gajeel is a strong as Gildarts. Natsu is stronger than everyone, but you already knew that.**_

_**If you guys are looking for a romance, this is not the place. I don't really plan on having one, as I think that if Natsu has already been married and had kids, I doubt he would be in love with anyone else. **_

_**I will have the next chapter out soon, as the story is about to get really good. Next chapter will have a battle between Natsu and Acnologia, so keep a look out for the next chapter in about 2-4 weeks. I'm sorry I am a slow writer. **_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. Should I have Wendy save Lisanna so she doesn't go to Edolas?**_

_**2\. Options for how Natsu joins Fairy Tail: 1) Natsu intervenes during the Lullaby Arc. 2) He is found by Erza in Hargeon 3) He goes to Fairy Tail on his own decision and Erza gets pissed at him when she shows up at the beginning of the story and he doesn't react (This is my favorite option) Which one should I do?**_

_**3\. Do you want me to skip the Edolas Arc because it doesn't add anything to the story?**_

_**4\. If I skip the Edolas Arc, should I have Lisanna die for real because she doesn't really contribute anything to the story in the slightest?**_

_**Last Note: I'm not sure how many of you are fans of crossovers, but I have a Fairy Tail X My hero Academia crossover with 13 chapters. You guys should check it out if you guys like that idea. The story is still ongoing.**_

_**All done! See you guys with the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Make sure to leave a comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Natsu opened one large glowing eye as he looked around his cave. He saw wendy leaning calmly against his body, wrapped by his tail that she used as a blanket to keep himself warm. He thought to himself, '**I hope you forgive me, but I can't have you follow me or find me. It is risky for you to even be here, and the odds that Acnologia didn't find me were small, so the longer you stay, the more likely he is to find you.**' Natsu stood up, making sure to lay Wendy nicely on the ground. He coated himself in crimson fire, which soon dissipated leaving him in his human form. He wore a long black trench coat with a gold trim and a gray inside. He had the sleeves rolled up revealing his forearm, and under the coat he wore no shirt, which revealed his countless scars as well as the large black spiraling dragon tattoos that covered his torso, went up his neck, and with its head on Natsu's face, with Natsu's one eye being the dragon's eye. He wore black baggy pants that stopped just below his knees that tied off with a white band. He had a black sash holding up his pants as well as a pair on black sandals. He had a pair of fingerless gloves walong with his white scarf and a silver eyepatch made from one of his own scales over his left eye. Lastly, he had 4 horns on his head, with two on either side of his head. They were stuck straight back, curing up about 30 degrees halfway down the horn. They were black and looked segmented, similar to a ram's horn, but had strange red markings running up them that looked like they were cracks going through rock (_**Imagine how E.N.D.'s hands looked, except that pattern in on his horns**_). Natsu stroked his horns as he thought to himself, 'If I return to the humans, will they hate me for these?' He then quickly brushed the question aside, realizing they could do nothing about it anyways.

He walked over to the side of the cave, and grabbed a large inconspicuous bolder and slowly rolled it aside. Inside of there could only be described as what pirates invision as treasure. He had a mountain of gold and silver, along with precious gems. I guess dragons really do horde gold. However this isn't what he was interested in. He walked over to the side of the room and opened one drawer of a large shelf. He pulled out a pen and paper. He didn't want to leave Wendy without a note, but he knew that if he stayed and said goodbye once she woke up, she would try and follow him, so he had to leave now. He wrote down a quick note to her. He walked out of the room and rolled the boulder into place, hiding it away once again. He walked over to Wendy and placed the note in front of her.

He walked out of the cave feeling the warm morning sun shine onto his skin. He looked out at the trees, now decaying, and most of the living ones having been maimed by his and Wendy's destructive power over the years. There was a large clearing some way down that was devoid of all life, excluding some patches of grass and moss. He smiled. This did bring back some very fond memories which he would hold onto forever. He looked over at the stream. That was a good mode of transport for using his water dragon slayer magic.

He walked over to the stream and walked into the river until his legs were knee deep in the water. The Nastu opened his hands as he held them facing down towards the water it slowly rose lightly around his body, slowly making his legs transparent as they turned into water. Natsu said quietly, "Goodbye Wendy… until we meet again." The then changed completely to water and splashed down into the stream, disappearing.

A few hours later…

Natus soon came to a bridge while still in his water form. He would have just continued under it when he heard that all to familiar roar. A roar of a dragon king. He quickly pushed himself out of the water as his body solidified into its normal form. He grit his teeth as he let out a low growl and gained and angry expression. He stepped out of the river onto dry land and noticed that it was a human path. He heard the same roar yet again.

He covered himself in crimson fire creating a large fireball easily 8 stories tall. Emerging from the fire was a large silver dragon. It had shiny silver scales covering its body, somewhat reminiscent of spikes. The scales glowed as red fire flowed out from beneath them, heating up the air. He had 4 legs each covered in silver scales, but the bottom half turned black with red strange rock-like markings running up it, and for feet he had 4 large segmented black claws. He had golden scales on the underside of his body as well as on the inside of his legs and running down the underside of his tail and up the front if his neck. He had a row of black spikes running down his spine and all the way up to his head. His bottom jaw was golden like the bottom of his body, while the top jaw was silver like normal. He had a large silver spike on the end of his triangular snout, two glowing red eyes, and 4 red horns just like he had in his human form. He had massive silver wings with golden webbing between them.

He let out an earth shattering roar and blasted off into the sky, destroying the ground and pathway where he previously snood, also spooking a few horses and their riders. He followed the sound of the roars as he soared through the sky, leaving a trail of red fire behind him, burning anything bellow him to nothing but ash as he seethed with untamed rage. Natsu knew he couldn't kill Acnologia yet, not until the Dragon King festival, but he sure as hell would try.

He soon flew up to the stop of a mountain which he believed was called Mount Zonia . The mountain's top was cracked and shattered into cubes, leaving it a barren ripped up wasteland with massive craters scattered all around. A man stood shakily in front of Acnologia (_**Do I really have to describe him?**_) It was a tall muscular man with slicked back orange hair. He had blood dripping down from his temple and was slightly hunched over. His attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates, although most of it has been ripped off by the battle. Around his waist is a simple belt. He also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. His shoulder was revealed, showing him clutching it, and by the looks of it, he had no arm.

Natus thought, 'I… I remember him… Clive…'

Flashback to x780…

Natsu stood in his human form in a volcanic landscape. He stood in a palace that as made out or red bricks with orange jewels accenting it, along with gold plating. It was rather open, being made of just pillars and a roof with no walls. There were giant fire pots running up the sides of it, and at the end was a large a majestic thrown. Sitting on the throne was a toned, muscular man. He had dark orange hair that was styled upwards, with the tips somewhat tinged as well as two strands framing the sides of his head. He has several red tattoos on his upper body, including flame-like ones on his face, a red sun that covers much of his left pectoral, and a tribal design that runs down his left arm. For attire, the man dons loose pants with a fur lining in the middle: the top is dark-colored while the bottom is light. He wears a wrap around his waist, with an apron-like cloth over his pants, bearing diamond shapes and an X-design. Bandages cover his right forearm, and his accessories include three triangular dangling earrings in each ear, and a large gold chain with a cross-shaped pendant around his neck. This man was Ignia, Igneel's biological son.

As Natsu stood in front of him, Ignia smiled, somewhat in joy. He stood up and walked over Natsu. Ignia was normally cold blooded, but with a maniacal attitude, normally thinking of himself as superior, but with Natsu it was different. He wrapped his arms around Natsu in a crushing. Ignia backed up and looked at Natsu and said, "Oh, how you've grown. My little brother has finally grown up!"

Natsu gained a tick mark, "I've looked like this for over 300 years you idiot!"

Ignia smirked as he waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are you ready yet?"

Natsu yelled out, "Why do all of my family members want me to kill them?!"

Ignia asked, "So you have yet to kill Zeref?"

This annoyed Natsu, "Yeah, what of it?!"

"You refuse to kill me and Zeref, when I tried to kill you when we first met, and your Zeref has killed millions of people without remorse, and yet you still refuse to fight me and kill him." Ignia pinched the bridge of his nose, "All I want is a good fight! You're even stronger than Acnologia! You would make a truly exelect opponent! Imagine that… A dragon king versus a dragon god!"

Natsu turned around, "If the only reason you wanted to talk with me is to ask me to fight you to the death, I'm leaving. We can have friendly spars, but I won't kill you."

Ignia yelled, "Then what is the point of even fighting me!?"

Natsu replied, "I will fight you, but I will not kill you!"

"Then how will it prove who is the stronger son of Igneel?!" Complained Ignia.

Natsu turned around and said, "Fine, I'll make a deal with you." Ignia raised an eyebrow, "Once **I **Kill Acnologia, I will fight you to the death."

Ignia smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist it."

Natsu left the palace and walked to the edge of the volcanic wasteland which slowly turned to burnt stone, then to gray strone, and then filay to grass and dirt. He transformed into his dragon form before soaring into the sky. He sniffed the air as he smelled him. He flew in one direction as the smell of him grew stronger. It was a human, but he didn't know why it intrigued him so much. Maybe because they were so close to Ignia's kingdom?

He saw the human and descended down in front of him. It was a tall muscular man with slicked back orange hair. His attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates along with a simple belt around his waist holding up loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Natsu expected his giant appearance to scare the man, afterall, it was believed that all the dragons were dead, but instead the man got into a fighting position. He grinned as his magic flared.

The man said in a gruff voice, "So are you one of the 5 god-dragons I have to kill? You look too easy!"

This made Natsu stop. Natsu looked down at him quizzically as he thought, 'He is trying to kill the 5 god-dragons? But that magic power…' Natsu sat down an instantly burst out laughing as he clutched his stomach with his claws.

The man gained a tick mark, "What's so funny?!"

Natsu stopped his laughter for a second, "You seriously think with that amount of magic power you could even put a scratch on one of them?!" he continued to laugh.

The man thought, 'Them? Does that mean he isn't one of them?' The man then said in an annoyed tone, "Oh yeah?! How do you know?!"

Natsu smirked, "Because one of them is my brother, and if you can't hurt me, you most certainly can't hurt him."

This angered him, "You think I can't hurt you?"

Natsu replied snarkily, "I don't think you can't, I _know _you can't." The man fired off a blast of magic which looked like a white gid.

Natsu smirked as he said, "Crush magic, how interesting." He raised one hand the blast hit it, reaving no damage to Natsu's large claws. The man's eyes widened before he was stuck in the chest by a pillar of crystals which sends him flying back into a large boulder smashing straight through it as he keeps going.

The man rolls to a stop as he coughs up blood. The man looks up from his kneeling position to see Natsu land in front of him. The man asks as he coughs up more blood, "How…"

Natsu says in a serious tone, "The power I just demonstrated is less than 1% of my power or any of the 5 god-dragon's powers."

The man thought, 'So this is what Elefseria meant when he said that they were as powerful as Acnologia…'

The man looked up to the giant silver dragon get covered in flames, before the soon dissipated. Natsu stood in his human form when the flames dissipated which caused the man's jaw to drop. Natsu walked over to him and stood locking down on him. Natsu put out his hand. The man looked at him quizzically as Natsu sighed, "I'm giving you a hand getting up."

The man cautiously grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled himself up. He asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

Natsu smiled, "No, not at all. I just wanted to warn you that if you are to continue on your journey, you will need to be much much stronger than you are now. If you are lucky you could come away from a fight with a few scratches, but I can almost guarantee you that you cannot kill one of the god-dragons."

The man said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gildarts Clive." He held out his hand for Natsu to shake.

Natsu took his hand and shook it as he said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Flashback end…

* * *

_**There you guys go, I got another chapter out 2 days later. I wrote 2,500 words (My longest chapter yet) in 2 days. I feel very proud of myself. Sorry I didn't get to writing the fight scene this chapter, but I needed to set up some context for the rest of the story. Yes, Gildarts will know Natsu and that he is Flareon. I am changing the story a bit. I am skipping the Macao Arc, the Daybreak Arc, and a Galuna Island Arc. I am going to have Natsu intervene during the Lullaby Arc and kill Lullaby, but not join Fairy Tail. I am going to have him join Fairy Tail after the Phantom Lord Arc, which he slightly participates in. he is only going to appear in the final battle during the Tower of Heaven Arc where he beats Jellal to a pulp because he is trying to resurrect Zeref, who Natsu knows is already alive. He then participates in every arc after that.**_

_**I hope these changes are acceptable. I really just want to have Natsu fight Gildarts-Level-Gajeel and beat up Jellal.**_

_**I don't really have any questions, so if you have suggestions, let me know.**_

_**Make sure to leave a comment!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Make sure to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Acnologia roared on top of the mountain, causing Gildarts to have to lower himself to the ground and dig his one good arm as well as his feet into it to stop himself from being thrown off the mountain. Acnologia raised his head as his mouth started to glow as it filled with a ball of blue and black energy. Gildarts eyes widened as he thought to himself, 'I guess that silver dragon was right… I really am no match for these dragons.'

Gildarts waited for the attack, but that is when he heard the earth shattering roar. Acnologia paused as the energy dissipated from his mouth as he looked in the direction of the sound. Gildarts looked at Acnologia, before he felt the temperature in the air increase to staggeringly high levels, as he watched in awe as the ground started to melt into lava. He shakily walked backwards, still clutching the hole where his arm used to be, as he managed to walk onto solid ground. He looked up as he felt a massive gust of wind before he watched as a massive silver dragon with fire trailing off of him in every direction slammed into Acnologia, causing Acnologia to roar as he was knocked off the mountain, along with the silver dragon.

Gildarts fall backwards onto the stone, however, ignoring the pain as he hit it. He smiled a bit, 'I guess I may survive. But if I want to, I need to move…' He slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Gildarts reached his hand up and ripped off what remained of his cloak, before wrapping it around his large wound to try and stop himself from bleeding out. He slowly put one foot in front of another as he limped down the mountain.

With Natsu and Acnologia…

Natsu slammed Acnologia into the ground, shaking the earth and creating a large crater. Acnologia roared as he coated his claw in magic as he swiped at Natsu, smashing a claw into Natsu's side, sending Natsu off of him. Natsu landed as he slid to a stop, smashing over countless trees and leaving large gashes in the ground from his massive black claws.

Acnologia laughed, "**Do you still have a grudge against me from when I killed Igneel?! Are you still trying to get revenge? Have you finally come to face me after 300 years?! You know destiny forbids you from killing me until the Dragon King Festival!**"

Natsu laughed, "I **lost that grudge against you a long time ago! You're one of the 10 real dragons that remain, and I plan to slay you like I have done to so many others! Some dragons are good, and some are bad, and you are one of the bad ones… AND I WILL SLAY YOU!**"

Acnologia grinned, "**I could say the same, Flareon!**"

Acnologia opened his hand and channeled magic into it as he prepared to fire off a blast of destruction magic at Natsu, but before he could, 100 white lightning bolts stuck him and the area around him causing him to roar in pain.

Acnologia looked up at Natsu and smiled, "**So you gained another element?! You now possess 5 of them! Impressive!" **Acnologia gained a smug smile**, "They should call you the adaptoid dragon and not a fire dragon given how many elements you have… BUT THAT CAN NEVER OVERCOME THE ABILITY TO NULLIFY ALL MAGIC!**" Acnologia opened his mouth as he began to build up black and blue energy inside of it.

"**I figured that if I gained every element, I could eventually overcome the ability to have no element, essentially having the same power as you… BUT STRONGER!**" Natsu opened his mouth as ice, water, fire, lightning, and small purple, green, and blue crystals built up in his mouth. Natsu fire the blast from his mouth, and at the same time Acnologia shot a blast of energy at Natsu.

The two blasts collided, and with the force of the collision, it created a massive crater, blowing away the ground and destroying part of the mountain they were next to form the pure force of the shockwave. The ground around the attacks got vaporized as the area below the blasts got ripped up and destroyed. Natsu dug his claws into the ground as Acnologia did the same, but suddenly, Acnologia's blast started getting pushed back. Acnologia growled as he put more energy into it, but to no avail. The blast Natsu sent at Acnologia rushed towards him, and with the collision, an explosion comparable to a nuclear bomb formed, shooting into the air, devastating the surrounding landscape, and destroying multiple mountains.

After the explosion ended, Natsu saw a silhouette through the smoke. Acnologia emerged from the destruction, a bit worse for wear, now possessing quite a large quantity of wounds, his scales having been ripped up by Natsu's crystals, as well as him being burned from Natsu's fire. Acnologia thought to himself, '**If I keep this up, I might die. He is stronger than me, but only by a little bit, but that little bit really counts.**'

Natsu smirked, "**Are you done already? I thought you were the Dragon King!**"

Acnologia growled, before he launched himself at Natsu, aiming for his head. Natsu ducked out of the way, before striking Acnologia in the stomach with a large claw, ripping off more scales and causing him to bleed. Acnologia tumbled to the ground behind Natsu. Natsu Jumped at him, but Acnologia rolled out of the way, before he stuck Natsu in the side with his stinger like tail. He then wiped it to the side, flinging Natsu away and into the side of a mountain, sending him straight through it, causing the entire mountain to collapse on top of Natsu (_**Yes, I really mean a mountain**_).

Acnologia looked down at his body and noticed how beat up he was. Natsu had a few scuff marks and some blood on himself, but He was in much better condition than Acnologia. Acnologia looked at where he had thrown Natsu and thought to himself, '**If I stay here, he could kill me. I might have to leave and postpone our inevitable duel-to-the-death to a later point. I have to gain strength to combat his ever-growing arsenal of elements.**'

Acnologia spread out his wings and with one flap, shot himself into the air creating a gust of wind that send dust and debris flying into the air. As he soared away he heard a roar, and as he looked back, as there was an explosion of fire, blowing away all of the rubble on top of Natsu. A blast of lighting zoomed past hum, barely missing him. Acnologia thought to himself, '**I hope you don't become that prophesied beast, the true dragon king… A dragon with the ability to wield every element, and control the very fabric of the world itself… The Omni dragon-god.**'

With Natsu…

Natsu roared at Acnologia, "**Get back here you cowered!**" He opened his mouth and fired off multiple blasts of lightning at Acnologia, only for him to dodge every single one of them. Natsu looked down at his body and also took notice of the cuts and scratches.

Natsu coated himself in fire as he changed back into his human form, He growled in frustration as he punched the ground, creating a large crater bellow him. He yelled, "Damn it!" He looked down at his hands, "I've been training for so long to beat him, and now I even have 5 elements… so why can't I do it?! I stronger than him now, but I still can't kill him!" Natsu smirked, "You truly are a worthy adversary, Acnologia, or should I say, Aaron. I have to figure out a way to beat you, because even if my magic is superior, a large amount of the effect is nullified. My only option is to have so many types of magic that you cannot nullify them all."

With Wendy…

Wendy had been wandering the forest for some time. Her tears had stopped long ago, as she remembered that she would see Natsu again, and that he would just tell her that crying won't solve anything. It was getting dark outside as she looked up at the darkening sky as the red and orange sky slowly changed to black. She looked at the orange crescent moon slowly rising over the horizon as she stood on the edge of a cliff.

She had gotten here using her nose as she was following the scent of the humans that she could smell. She could smell blood as well, and could feel the vibrations in the air getting stronger. She walked through the forest, but suddenly came to a trail of trees that had been ripped apart, with large foot prints stamped into the ground, as well as evident scorch marks. She could feel the presence of magic lingering in the air, as well as the presence of dark energy, something she could feel coming off of Natsu sometimes.

She started walking down the path, being ever-so cautious in case there was an immediate threat. She heard screams, roars and explosions in the distance, so she knew there was trouble. She made air swirl around her body, as it lifted her into the air, allowing her flight. She shot off towards the sounds ripping up the ground behind her as the winds swirled around her.

She came to the edge of a cliff and looked down as she set down the egg that Natsu had given her. She saw a giant beast towering over two girls. The shorter one had neck-length straight white hair, along with large blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a red dress with a pink collar and a white bow around her neck. She had pink sleeves that revealed her shoulders, revealing a strange red fairy-like symbol on her left shoulder. This was Lisanna Strauss.

The older one had an outfit that was quite risque for someone who is only 16. She had long white hair held back by a purple tie with a silver skull on it, as well as pale skin and big blue eyes. She wore a very short black miniskirt that went down about a quarter of the way down her thigh and was held up by a white belt with a silver skull as the buckle. Lasly, she wore a black tank top that revealed most of her stomach. This was Lisanna's older sister, Miajane Strauss

Both of the girls had cuts and bruises all over them as they looked up at the beast. The beast had a body covered in red fur, with its chest baren of fur, revealing a green muscular torso. It had a large green head with a white beard and a long mane of white hair. It had short legs with three joints like a horses, except that they had large golden scaled claws like a bird. Covering his legs were blue jeans with a brown belt. He had two large golden horns on his head, as well as one golden horn on each shoulder, and lastly he had a mouth of massive sharp teeth and glowing purple eyes.

The girl with short white hair stepped out in front of the beast and said kindly, "What's the matter Elf-nii? Have your forgotten? It's me, Lisanna, your little sister, and our older sister Mira is here too. You would never forget about us would you? Why don't we go home so we can talk about what happened today?"

Wendy saw the beast's eyes narrow. His hand slowly raised above his head as he prepared to strike. Lisanna opened her arms and said kindly, with a smile, "Don't be afraid of me. Common let's go home." The beast's arm moved downwards towards Lisanna.

For Mirajane it felt like it was moving in slow motion as the arm struck her, sending her into the air. Lisanna slammed into the ground as Mirajane rushed over towards her, keeping an eye on the beast to make sure that the beast didn't attack them. She looked back and suddenly heard a high pitched scream, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of wind slammed into the beast, sending it flying away into a rock, breaking the rock into pieces. Mirajane stared at the new arrival in shock, only to notice that she was… 10?

Mirajane momentarily took her attention away from Lisanna as she felt concern for the girl and yelled, "You idiot! That beast will kill you!"

The beast crawled out of the ruble, now sporting some cuts and roared. Mirajane went to grab Wendy to pull her away, but her hand grabbed nothing but air. She looked over and saw Wendy lunge at the beast as she yelled, "Storm dragon's thunder fist!" Lightning crackled around her hand, and storm clouds brewed in the sky. It started raining as the sky crackled. She threw her fist forward and made contact with the beast, countless lightning bolts shot down and struck him, as well as causing a thunderous soundwave.

The smoke cleared revealing the beast covered in scorch marks on the ground, knocked unconscious. Orange pixelated energy swirled around him, before it disappeared revealing a boy, no older than 16. He had spiky white hair, a scar going across one eye, and wore blue jeans with a brown belt, and a maroon short sleeve shirt. This was Lisanna's older brother, Elfman Strauss.

Mirajane stared in shock, but quickly turned her attention back to Lisanna. She saw here. She looked like she was on the brink of death. Large gashes from the claw covered her body, her clothes ripped and mangled, with blood flowing down her pale skin. Tear brimmed at the edge of Mira's eyes. Lisanna said weakly, "Don't worry Mira-nee, everything will be okay…"

Mira shook her head, "No… NO! You are dying! Everything is not okay!" Tears poured down Mira's face.

Meanwhile, Wendy looked down in confusion at how a giant beast had turned into a human, but with her enhanced hearing she was able to hear the Strauss Sisters' situation. She quickly walked over to them and noticed the severity of Lisanna's wounds.

She kneeled down next to Lisanna and raised her hands, but before she could use her magic Mira snapped out, "Who are you?! Don't you dare touch Lisanna!"

Wendy looked down timidly, "I-I-I-"

Mira yelled, "Speak up!"

Wendy had never interacted with anyone other than Grandeeney and Natsu, so she didn't know how to respond, "I-I'm Wendy Marvel." She looked up at her, "I-I use sky dragon slayer magic, and I noticed the severity of her wounds, so I thought I would heal her…"

Mira's eyes widened, "Y-You can heal here?! What are you waiting for?! Start!"

Wendy was surprised, but she guessed than if there was someone in Mira's situation, she would truly be desperate. She raised her hands to Lisanna and they started to glow green. Lisanna's wounds started to heal up immediately. Mira thought as her ego flared, 'How can some random girl have such strong magic?! When she used it, it was almost as great as mine or red's!'

Lisanna's eyes fluttered open as she looked down at her body and noticed the lack of cuts and no pain. She looked up at the 10 year old girl. She smiled as she stuttered out, "H-how did…"

Mira said, with a bit of a smile as she pointed at Wendy, "That blue haired girl healed you. She was also the one to stop Elfman."

Lisanna looked over at Elfman and noticed him as he groggily woke up. He looked over at Wendy, Lisanna, and Mira and asked, "What… What happened?"

Mira smiled, "It's a long story." She stood up as she helped Lisanna to her feet, who was a bit shaky at first but was okay. Elfman walked over to them as they Straus siblings started to walk away.

Wendy ran over to them, "E-excuse me… I-I've lived away from humans most of my life-"

Mira gained a tick mark. She was really annoyed with this girl. First she showed her up by being able to beat the beast that took over Elfman, and then she was able to heal Lisanna which she had been totally useless to do anything about. Sho snapped at Wendy, "What is it brat?!"

Wendy said, "Well… I was wondering if I could come with you?"

Mira was about to say no, but before she could, Lisanna gained a bright smile, "Of course you can! We are currently going to head back to town to collect the reward money, but then we are going back to the guild! You are welcome to come with us, after all, you are a wizard as well!"

Wendy looked at her quizzically, "What's a guild?"

Lisanna smiled, "I'll explain…"

Wendy smiled, "Thank you!" She raised her hand as air flowed out of it towards the top of the cliff. It lifted the egg that she had left there and brought it back towards her. The Strauss sibling were surprised. She possessed surprisingly accurate wind magic. She placed the egg into her hands, which was surprisingly big.

Lisanna asked, "What's that?"

Wendy replied a big smugly, "You'll see." With that, the Strauss sibling and Lisanna walked back towards town. Wendy's interesting journey was about to begin.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**Hey guys! I just finished chapter 11, and this is a long one... I MADE IT 3,000 WORDS! THAT IS TWICE THE LENGTH OF CHAPTER 1! I feel really accomplished, as I have really been improving my writing ability with these fanfictions. **_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it interesting, so I included two fight scenes, with a section about Wendy and one about Natsu. In this story, Wendy still knows Natsu as Flareon, just so you know, as I still have been referring to him as Natsu. I tried to do some foreshadowing, but in case you couldn't interpret it SPOILER: Natsu will gain some more elements... I shouldn't say some more, more like, A LOT MORE! The story will follow Wendy for some time now, as I may have Natsu appear again in the next chapter, but it will be relatively minimal. He won't really come back until late in the Phantom Lord arc, but I will try and cut out most of the boring portion to shorten it to only the interesting parts. I will be doing the tow of heaven arc, but I will try and skip the boring parts for that as well. I will however be writing the full Nirvana arc, but keep in mind after that arc there is the Tenrou Island arc. I will try and keep everything between now and the Tenrou Isalnd arc in 7 chapters, but I may have to go over that.**_

_**Some people wondered why I have Gajeel at Gildarts level, and that is simple: If dragon slayer magic is really powerful enough to kill a dragon, and the dragons were trying to prepare the dragon slayers to slay Acnologia, they would inevitably be much, much stronger. Also, if dragon force is the final form of dragon slayer magic, then dragon force should be able to kill a dragon. To reiterate: Wendy is at Erza's level, Sting and rogue are both at Laxus's level, or even slightly above, Gajeel is at Gildarts level, and Cobra will be at Laxus's level.**_

_**Just so you guys know, everyone on Tenrou Island will still disappear, and Natsu will not kill Acnologia until the Alverez arc. Yeah, I know it is a long wait, but this story is the only thing keeping me sane on my way through highschool, so I don't plan to lose dedication (I hope I'm not jinxing myself). Also, Natsu will find Happy, and he will be two years old at the start of the main story.**_

_**I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters, or maybe the wait I give you guys is rather short, as I have been releasing chapters about once every 1-2 weeks, which is actually shorter than the time between each chapter of the 100 Year Quest manga, so go me!**_

_**Also, I have had an idea for a fanfiction for some time, but I don't want to start it because I ma worried it will distract from this one and a My Hero Academia X Fairy Tail fanfiction and make my dedication to those fanfictions go down. This one would be a hypothetical one where Natsu is Igneel's biological son instead of Ignia, and it would have a new charter in the place of Natsu named Enjo. I also have an idea for another fanfiction where Natsu ends up leaving the Eclipse gate 100 years early, and joins the guild Magia Dragon with Elefseria in Guiltina and meets Fairy Tail when they embark on the 100 Year Quest 100 years later. My question is which one do you guys like better, and should I write it to begin with?**_

_**I have and important note: IF YOU HAVE A REVIEW, WIRTE IT IN ENGLISH. THIS MAY SEEM LIKE A STRANGE REQUEST, BUT I HAVE GOTTEN MULTIPLE REVIEWS IN SPANISH, AND I AM NOT BILINGUAL, AND GOOGLE TRANSLATE ISN'T HELPING.**_

_**Feel free to leave any questions or suggestions as reviews!**_

_**See you guys later!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Make Sure to Leave a Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As Wendy and the Strauss siblings walked into town, people could see a halo of anger surrounding Mira. She seethed through her teeth angrily as they walked. Why was she so angry? Well, that was because in her words "a 10-year old bitch" had saved Lisanna when she couldn't, and she had done it with almost no effort, along with the fact that Wendy had also healed Lisanna when Mira for a second time was unable to help. She knew she had a problem with her ego, but when she was being shown up by someone who is 10 years old it just made her 100 times more angry.

As they walked forward, Lisanna continued to talk with Wendy, finding more and more about her magic. Mira overheard the conversation and could not believe what Wendy was saying. First she said that she knows a type of magic called "Dragon Slayer Magic", which Mira had never heard of, but then she says that she was RAISED by a dragon, which Mira just couldn't listen to anymore.

She turned towards Wendy, "Alright you brat! Stop lying to my sister! There is no way you were raised by a dragon, they have been extinct for 400 years, and also, don't lie about your magic! I don't know what youre talking about with this dragon slayer magic. I have never heard of that in my life!"

Wendy looked up at her. She had been trained by Natsu, and that hardened her a lot more than Grandeeney had, "Well, I was raised by a dragon, and I know dragon slayer magic. You can have your own opinion, even if it is wrong."

A tick mark appeared on Mira's head, she was about to go on another yelling spree when she heard Lisanna say, "We're here Mira. You don't want to put on a fowl face for the mayor do you. We don't want him to cut our pay…"

Mira crossed her arms over her chest and made a "humph" sound as she turned away from Wendy. They walked up to the door and knocked, which was quickly opened by a woman they could only assume was the secretary. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees, along with a white blouse, a red tie, and a black jacket. She wore black shiny shoes, and had long blonde hair. She also wore large round-rimmed glasses. She looked down at the kids and said, "Oh. It's you again. So you completed the quest?"

Mira smirked, "Of course we did, how could we not have?"

The women smiled, "Splendid! Mr. Kraus will be right with you!"

The woman leads them inside to see a man sitting behind a large wooden desk. He sat in a large brown leather chair, with multiple large bookshelves that were filled to the brim behind him. There were also 2 couches, and three chairs on the opposite side of the desk. He wore a well tailored suit with silver buttons, a white button up shirt, and a blue tie. He was relatively young, looking to be in his early 30s, also having slicked back blonde hair, and green eyes. Mr. Kraus greeted them in what could be described as a sophisticated manar, "Hello, thank you very much for finishing the quest! I don't know what we would have done without you three!"

Mira smirked, "It was so eas-"

Lisanna interrupted her, "It was very difficult, but don't worry, we completed it just fine." Mira glared at her.

Mr. Kraus said, "Well, it is getting late, and I'm sure you three want to get going, so I will make this quick. Because of the urgency of the situation, and that we were worried that you three might not succeed, and the amount of casualties that have already taken place so far, the quests difficult has been raised to SS-class, and the reward money has been raised from 6,000,000 to 12,000,000 jewels because we needed an incentive to get people to finish the quest with how many casualties we have experienced so far.

The Strauss siblings jaws dropped, while Wendy just stood there in the back with the drake egg with a confused expression on her face. She thought, 'Flareon never taught be about whatever these "jewels" are…'

Elfman held up his hands, "We really don't need the increase…"

Mr. Kraus took out three large canvas sacks that they could only conclude held the reward money, "Please, I insist. You three could have died, yet you succeeded."

Mira, not caring what Lisanna and Elfman said, picked up her bag and said, "Thanks for the increase. Now I can boast to that tin can that I did an SS-class mission!"

Lisanna interrupted shyly, "Actually… We wouldn't have been able to complete the quest without Wendy. It's more like she completed the quest for us…"

Mira glared at Lisanna, "No she didn't!"

Mr. Kraus interrupted them, "Well, whatever the case, feel free to divide up the reward money as you wish."

Mira snatched all three bags and grumbled something incoherent under her breath akin to, "Stupid blue haired bitch…"

The group of 4 mages walked outside and got to a park, where they set down their geer. Lisanna said, "We need to divide this money up fairly between the 4 of us."

Mira asked, "What do you mean 4? There is only 3 of us!"

Elfman said, "We need to thank Wendy, right? She contributed more than any of us."

Mira crossed her arms and spoke arrogantly, "She didn't do anything. I could have solved the problem with no issue. I just wanted to let her have a try at it."

Lisanna rolled her eyes. She knew here sister had a huge ego, but this was insane. Lisanna spoke in a surprisingly harsh tone, "No! She did just as much as us, if not more. We need to thank her!"

Meanwhile, Wendy sat in the back confused about the whole argument. She really didn't want to get in the middle of it though. Mira said, "No, she just buttened in on something was was none of her business. She gets nothing for it. All she was doing was being a good Samaritan."

Lisanna had a thought, and then pretended to cave to Mira's demands, "Fine." Mira smirked. She walked over and picked up a bag of 4 million jewels. Lisanna and Elfman did the same, but Lisanna did something that really pissed Mira off. She took her bag and handed it to Wendy and said, "Here, take it. I don't need it. You deserve it for helping us."

Wendy looked up at her in confusion and held up her hands in a defensive manar, "It's okay! I don't really know what any of these jewels things are, so it doesn't really matter to me."

The Strauss siblings jaws drop at hearing that Wendy had no idea what money was. Mira smirked, "Well, it's not really necessary, so don't worry about it. You don't really need any, so we won't give you any."

Lisanna yelled, "Miraaaa! That's mean! We need to give her money for how she helped us!"

Mira replied, "She said she didn't know what it was, so why do we need to give her any? She is just a stupid brat that doesn't know anything about the world! Afterall, according to her she was raised in the forest by a dragon, which for the record, is a lie."

Lisanna sighed and walked over to Wendy, to which, she knelt down so she was at Wendy's height, and held out the bag of 4,000,000 Jewels, "Here. Jewels are like money. There what you use to buy stuff. You need them to really do anything, as everything costs money." She pushed the bag towards Wendy, "Here, take my share, I don't need it."

Wendy shyly reached out her hand and grabbed the bag of money. As she did this, Mira rushed over to Wendy to take the bag as she yelled at Lisanna, "What are you doing Lisanna, she doesn't deserve anything!"

Lisanna stood in front of Wendy, "No, she helped us! You are just letting you ego get to you. Just because she ended up helping us win in the end, doesn't mean that you have to be mean to her because you don't like that she helped more than you!" Lisanna stopped herself in her tracks after realizing what she had just said.

Mira looked down after hearing what Lisanna said in shame. Lisanna was about to apologize before mira bagan an outburst of anger, "Fine! You're right! She did do more than me! I was just a useless person who couldn't do anything to save my younger sister or brother! Do you understand out infuriating it is to know that I couldn't do anything to help?! Do you?!"

Lisanna replied, "I'm sorry… I just felt like she deserved something for helping us."

Mira however didn't respond. She felt bad for yelling at Lisanna multiple times, especially because she hated hurting her in any way, even verbally. Mira sighed and said, "Let's just go back to the guild. I'm tired, and I really want to boast to tin can about this. Also, Master will probably be angry that we did the quest even though it got changed to an SS-class mission." That was the end of the conversation, but Mira realizing how powerless she truly was would change her forever.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I just finished this chapter, and sorry for the long wait. I was having a bit of writer's block, so I was having trouble coming up with ideas. **_

_**I am having Lisanna stay alive because I am skipping the Edolas arc, and I need her in the story. I also left wiggle room for the story after this chapter, so I have the option to make Mira the evil goth version, or the nice version. I know I didn't include a section about Natsu yet, but I really wanted to get a chapter out, so I got this one out with only 1600 words. I know, half the amount of the previous chapter. **_

_**I do have something to say however: I have started reading Black Clover again, and I have and idea for a fanfic, and I really want to get it out on paper because it has been what is causing writers block for me, and I need the ideas out of my head, so I will probably be taking about a 1 month break, maybe more, from both of my stories to write it. It is going to be a Fairy Tail x Black Clover crossover, and you may like it, I don't know. It is a story where Black Clover takes place after Fairy Tail: 2,000 years to be exact. I will only be adding Natsu, along with maybe Zeref and Acnologia. I just think Acnologia is such a cool charter and I think he didn't get enough attention in Fairy Tail given how much of a looming threat he was supposed to be. Natsu will replace Asta, and because in Black Clover magic if fueled by Mana, and in Fairy Tail it is fueled by ether-nano, people will think Natsu has no Magic. You will have to read the story to figure the rest out. If you guys have any ideas for this story, that would be helpful.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1\. I plan to make Natsu the adaptoid dragon slayer, where he has the ability to eat any element and then be able to use it, unlike how Acnologia is just immune to magic. However Natsu will not know that he has this power. I plan to give him a lot of elements, and he already has 5, that being water, crystal, ice, fire, and lightning, and I want to give him many more. Here is the list of new elements I want to give him: Cavern, plant, gale, moon, gold, iron, shadow, light, poison, ash, and smoke. So my question is, do you guys think he should have more (tell me which ones you want) or less (tell me which ones I should take away)?**_

_**2\. Should I remove Lucy from the story entirely? I really don't want to do this, but I may just because she will be even more useless than she already is in the original story because Natsu is so unbelievably strong.**_

_**3\. I have a plan to bring back Natsu's wife (yeah, i know this makes no sense, right?). I don't want to reveal it yet, but with this idea, she never died in the first place, Natsu just thinks that she died. Hint: It relates to Mercphobia. Do you guys think I should bring her back? I really like the idea, and it would be really helpful to the story, but she would not come in until much later.**_

_**4\. Natsu is going to kill Lullaby. Should I have Natsu 1) show up in his E.N.D. form to kill him, and 2) should Lullaby know that he is E.N.D.?**_

_**5\. Should I have Natsu kill God Serena, and if so, when? I want him to take God Serena's elements before the Tartarus arc.**_

_**This is really important: Someone plagiarized my whole story, but the old version where I had the really emo Natsu, before I essentially rewrote the whole thing. It is written by someone named Nightfury262, and has the exact same name as this story too. I just want to let you guys know because that is not my story, and it really annoys the hell out of me that he stole my story.**_

_**One last thing: D**__**ON'T LEAVE REVIEWS IN SPANISH!**_

_**That's all! I'll see you guys when I release the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The forest was normally very calm, only occasionally having the extreme confrontation with a vulcan or some other powerful forest predator. The grass waved across the ground in between the tall trees that towered above any human which cast large shadows across the forest floor. Rays of sunlight shone through the branches illuminating even the smallest creature and creating a beautiful halo of light around all the beautiful forest wildflowers. This peaceful scene would have been maintained for an eternity if it were not for one infamous demon dragon.

As Natsu stomped through the forest angrily, he subconsciously fired blasts of magic at the surrounding landscape destroying it as he yelled angrily to himself, "WHY CAN'T THAT DAMN DRAGON JUST FIGHT ME! HE ALWAYS PULLS SOME CHEEKY MANEUVER LIKE THAT!" He let out a few breaths in a feeble attempt to calm himself. "I know I can't kill him until the Dragon King Festival because of Fate. I would have killed Fate a long time ago, along with the other gods, but that could throw the world out of balance." Natsu looked up at the sky and sighed, "Fate, what is your plan for me?"

Natsu stood in front of a particularly large tree that stood taller than all the rest and kicked it with his foot, spintering it apart. Natsu let out a sigh as some of his pent of anger flowed away. He turned around to face a large boulder and brought his fist back, but before he had a chance to hit the boulder something stuck him in the head. He looked back and saw a large white egg with blue fire-like markings covering the outside of. It rested neetely in the grass, perfectly upright with the warm afternoon sun reflecting off of its surface, giving it a heavenly glow.

Nasu scoffed at the egg, "Just another dwarf drake egg. If I had found this earlier it would have saved me most of the trouble of finding the egg I gave to Wendy." Natsu turned around began to walk away, but he then heard a small crack that was inaudible for a normal human, but luckily he was a dragon slayer, well, now a dragon. Natsu walked over to the egg and kneeled down next to it. He saw slight cracks forming around the top of the egg. Natsu raise his hands as he coated it in a thin sheath of magic and thought to himself, 'It was probably hatch soon, I have to chanel my magic into it now.'

Something interesting about drake eggs is that when they are first created, they have no assigned element from their parents in contrast to dragons. They gain their element by what the element of whatever creature around them has, which is normally a drake. If a drake had fire as its element, the baby drake would be a fire drake, and if the drake had ice as its element, the baby drake would be an ice drake. However, it didn't have to be a drake taking care of it, and for instance, the drake that Natsu gave to Wendy is slowly adapting to Wendy's magic to be a sky drake when it is born. This normally would apply to Natsu, however, he has to channel magic into the egg quickly or the drake will not have an element, so Natsu, rather than having the drake absorb his magic over time, is channeling his magic directly into the drake to force it to adapt to him.

The egg began to crack faster, but the cracks soon gained a red glow as it emits large amounts of heat as the drake inside of the egg quickly adapted to Natsu's magic. Parts of the egg started to flake off, before the egg completely exploded in a blast of orange fire and white lightning, scorching the once previously tranquil forest that surrounded the baby drake and Natsu. Natsu waved his hand in front of him to clear the dust away as he heard a faint squeak. He looked down and saw a rather peculiar drake before him. The drake was very small, not much bigger than Natsu's hand. It looked rather serpent like, having a long body like a snake with blue scales on the top and thin legs with large wings. It contrasted completely with full sized dragons, having a much thinner body than full sized dragons proportionally. Its body was coated in shiny blue scales, with a ridge of blue, green, and purple spiked crystals running up its back, from the tip of its tail to the top of its head. It had feet that had long thin toes with claws made out of ice at the end of them. It had a triangular head with two yellow horns pointed backwards and one yellow horn on the end of its nose, along with glowing yellow eyes that crackled with electricity. Lastly, it had wings that were proportionally too large for its body. They had blue scales on them with red webbing in between that had orange fire flowing off the edge of it.

The dragon squeaked again as it looked up at Natsu with curious eyes before a smile graced its face as it quickly jumped at Natsu, landing on his arm, before proceeding to crawl up his arm and on to his shoulder before going up the back of his neck and curling into a ball on top of Natsu's head. A smile spread across Natsu's face as he felt the drake's scaly skin. It reminded him of Igneel. Natsu thought of a name, the drake needed one afterall, so he thought of the emotion he was feeling ring now, Happy.

Natsu felt the drake lift its head off of Natsu's shoulder and slithered down the back of his neck before coming to rest of Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned his head to look over at it on his shoulder before the drake said in a high pitched voice, "Hi!"

Natsu fell over on his back causing the drake to fall off his shoulder and onto the ground. Natsu asked in surprise, "You can talk!?" Natsu had thought he knew almost everything about this world given that he was 400+ years old, but he now knew there will always be something for him to learn.

The drake sat up in a position reminiscent of a cat and spoke as he puffed out his chest, "Of course we can talk. Drakes are naturally born with this intelligence, as along with your magic, we also absorb some of your knowledge."

Natsu sat there dumbfounded as he could only say "Uhhhhhhh…" The drake spread his wings and attempted to fly, but instantly fell to the ground with a face plant. Natsu laughed and said, "I thought you were 'intelligent'." Natsu made air quotes with his hands.

Happy opened his mouth as a pall of lightning gathered in his mouth as he was agitated by Natsu's words, before he could fire it, it exploded in his face creating a tiny ball of smoke. Happy coughed as he looked at Natsu and coked out, "How do you do it?"

Natsu grinned, "It takes a lot longer than 5 seconds to learn how to do it, even for a dragon. Don't worry, I'll teach you." Natsu stood up and turned around as he began to walk away, before he turned around to face Happy, "Are you coming or not?" Happy walked over to Natsu before he crawled up Natsu's back and curled into a ball on Natsu's head.

x784…

Wendy relaxed at one of the benches in the guild while she had a conversation with Romeo. Romeo was a rather muscular boy for his age, only being 13 years old, one year older than Wendy. He has very defined muscles along his body and short dark hair that covers his forehead and juts out in a few different places. He wears a long, maroon, sleeveless open jacket that goes down a little past his knees, with a white trim going around it edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a gray sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, green pants reaching down to barely below his knees, paired with low, dark borwn laced boots. He had an orange Fairy Tail guild mark on his left shoulder.

Wendy now has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist ties in two pony tails on either side of her face being held up by red hair ties that resemble cat ears. She has elongated canine teeth just like any other dragon slayer, along with dark brown eyes and fair skin. She wears a simple dress with three angled V-shaped stripes at the top near her chest, one blue, one yellow, and one green. The rest of her dress in coated in a green and metallic green scale-like pattern. She had a golden band around her bicep and another one around her wrist. She also has knee high maroon boots with her dress reaching 3 quarters of the way down her thigh.

On her shoulder rests a long serpent-like small dragon with a blue stomach and pure white scales that perfectly reflected light. The dragon has white feet that look reminiscent of a bird's along with white claws with wings that look like birds wings with pure white feathers covering them. It has a triangular face with a snout that is rather pointy and two blue and yellow horns that spiral out of the back of its head. It has white fur running down its back with a pink bow tied at the end of its tail. It has glowing yellow eyes that crackle with electricity. This was Carla, a lighting, sky, and water dwarf drake.

Romeo spoke to Wendy as she lay her head down on the table, "You really should take a break. You have been taking all of these high level quests recently and you really have exhausted yourself. If you keep doing this you may get seriously hurt."

Wendy closed her eyes as she said, "I'm just trying to get to S-class this year. If I don't keep trying hard I'll never make it. I was stronger than Mirajane when she was S-class, and I really want to make it this year as I may finally be old enough."

Carla scolded Wendy, "You need to rest child. Every time we get back from a quest you are more hurt than the last one. You can always make S-class next year, but injuring yourself should never be a preferable alternative."

Wendy lifted her head up and looked at Carla and Romeo with tired eyes before she closed them and let her head fall back down to the table as she muttered a few incoherent words. Wendy then heard with her enhanced hearing across the guild someone say, "Yeah, I heard a rumor that there was a salamander in Hargeon."

Another man replied, "Yeah, no way. There are only three things that could be, only one of which is possible, that being Macao who had been out for a while. I heard he took a big S-class mission recently (_**Yes, Macao is S-class along with Wakaba**_)."

The original man said, "Yeah, but it could always be a dragon, I mean, that is what fire dragons are. I doubt Macao would randomly show up in Hargeon, afterall, he would probably go straight to the guild hall. He is way over protective of Romeo."

The second man said, "I guess that makes sense, but dragons have been extinct for 400 years, except for the dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia, or that dragon that is just a myth and may never have existed at all, Flareon,"

The first man replied, "Yeah, but you never know."

Wendy's head shot up as she turned towards them. She quickly got to her feet as she began to walk over towards the two men before Carla appeared flying in front of her and Romeo had put a hand on her shoulder as both said in unison, "No." Wendy sighed and sank back to her seat. She knew that she needed to rest, but this could be a chance to find Flareon again, but there was a problem that he was a giant dragon and there was no way that Flareon would just show up in some random town. She could ask Erza to go check it out for her.

The next day in Hargeon…

"What?! You mean this is the only magic story in town!?" A girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied up by a blue ribbon yelled in annoyance. She wears a white vest with a zipper going up the front of it and a high collar. The vest also had a blue cross in the center of it. She had a relatively large bust with the zipper slightly unzipped reaving a bit of cleavage and a very short brown mini-skirt. She had a brown belt with a brown leather pouch attached to her hip with a set of keys inside of it. She also wore black laced boots that went about halfway up her shin. This was Lucy Heartfilia

An elderly mean sat behind the desk in the magic story and replied calmly as he looked at her with a smile, "Well, yes. Most of the people in this town are fishermen or shopkeepers, in fact less than one tenth of the people that live here even have the ability to use magic. We mostly use magic as a tool for help with scuba diving and harpoon fishing rather than for what most mages use it for."

Lucy sighed, "I guess this whole trip was for nothing…"

The old man replied, "Now, now, don't be like that! We have so many of the newest magic items! We have this new colors magic which allows you to change the color of your clothes based on you mood!"

Lucy replied flatley, "I already have that one." She looked back at him as his face dropped, "What I'm looking for is powerful gate keys."

The old man put his hand on his chin, "That is a rare request, but I do have one key." He pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. It had a very basic key in it with a hexagon at the head of it with a blue symbol on it in a white circle with a plain shaft and a plain bit at the end.

Lucy gained stars in her eyes, "Canis Major! A white doggy!"

The man added, "Well, if you are looking for powerful ones, this aint it."

Lucy looked back at him and said with excitement, "I don't care! How much is it worth?"

The man smiled and held up 2 finger on his left hand, "20,000 jewels."

Lucy blinked, "How much again?"

The elderly man said again, "20,000 jewels."

As Lucy thought about the massive price she heard a man walk in beside her. The very first thing she noticed was the 4 horns, 2 on either side of his head protruding from a mop of strange pink hair as he stood a good 9 inches taller than her. As he stood next to her he pulled out a stack of jewels from a brown sack he had draped over her shoulder and said, "I'll pay for it." He dropped the stack of jewels on the counter as the man stared at the amount in shock then looked back up at his menacing figure, now noticing his strange yellow reptilian eye and his eye patch.

Natsu picked up the box and closed it before pressing it into Lucy's chest as she grabbed it with both hands and kept it hugged there for a second before she took the box away from her chest. She looked at the box quizzically, and then looked up to get a better look at him, but by the time she looked up he was gone. Lucy quickly ran out of the store to see if she could find him but to no avail.

She sighed as she walked down the street and looked down at the small wooden box. She looked to her side and saw a few girls running towards a much larger group of girls as they screamed in joy, "I can't believe that famous wizard has come to town!" Another said, "Salamander, the fire dragon!"

Lucy grinned, "You mean someone who can do fire magic that is stronger than any magic you can find in stores, and he's in town?!" Lucy looked over to the group of girls and said, "He must be really popular."

With Natsu…

Happy sat perched on Natsu's shoulder and said, "I'm surprised no one had said anything about your horns."

Natsu grinned, "See, I told ya it would be fine!"

Happy asked, "Who was that girl anyways."

"That was my mother's decedent. Her name is Lucy" Replied Natsu.

Happy tilted his head sideways, "So why did you help her. I'm sure she could have paid for it herself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I should give her a hand every once in a while, and I kind of owe in to Anna." Natsu smiled fondly as he thought of her. He never would have gotten to where he is now without her help.

With Lucy…

Lucy stood at the front of the crowd as she looked at Salamander. Salamander wears a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter underside and yellow trim adorned by a pattern consisting of black "_X_"s running down it. This cape is closed by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame and a light ribbon hanging from it. His cape has large motifs adorning its sides, with each motif being shaped like a large, light blue, hollow circle from whose outer sides have many arrows jutting outwards in every direction, and have several wavy lines facing towards its the circle's center. Under his cape, Salamander wears a simple, white short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, paired with maroon and black pinstripe pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt. Lastly he has polished brown shoes, with lighter soles

As Lucy looked at Salamander she thought, 'Why is my heart beating so fast?! Is it because he's a fous wizard, or… am I in love?"

Suddenly she saw a flash of red hair in front of her and the hearts in her eyes broke as she looked up and saw a woman has a slender, voluptuous figure that even Lucy would describe as "amazing." Her attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuzsmiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Lucy looked down at the woman's arms and saw a blue Fairy Tail guild mark located in the middle of her upper left arm. The red hair and the mark started turning gears in her head, but she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the woman say in a stern voice, "Bora of Prominence, accused of rape, user of charm magic, and the abduction women to engage in female slave trade. For these crimes I have been ordered to take you in to the magic council!"

Salamander began to sweat and said as he tried to suppress his nervousness, "What do you mean? I'm the famous magic Salama-" But he was cut off as he was punched in the face by a metal gauntlet. Bora quickly realized he had been caught and yelled out as pink flames gathered at his feet, "Red Carpet!" He shot off into the air before he felt his left ankle in a strong iron grip as he was thrown back into the ground creating a crater and knocking the wind out of his chest.

"As Erza of Fairy Tail I know that the real Salamander is way more skilled than you will ever will be!" Erza pulled back her fist before she threw it forwards and struck Bora in the head knocking him out, deactivating the charm magic, causing all the girls to look around in confusion before they quickly dispersed.

Erza hastily bound Bora's hands before he woke up. Erza looked down at her handy work as she sheather her sword but then heard from behind her, "I-it's r-really you! Erza Scarlet!" Erza turned around to see Lucy started fangirling, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's really you, Titania, in the flesh! I've read all about you in Sorcerer Weekly and how strong you are and all the quests you have done and also all about everything in the guild, in fact I have always wanted to join it, but I was worried that my magic was not strong enough given that I use celestial spirit magic and everyth-" She paused, "Oh, I'm rambling."

Erza said, "Slow down. There is no issue with you joining Fairy Tail. We welcome all new members with open arms. I just need to drop off Bora at the Magic Council's outpost in Hargeon, then we can go." Erza picked up Bora by the rope binding his arms not so carefully as she walked towards a large white tower with a dark blue roof and the Magic Council's symbol on the front. With this, Lucy would soon start her adventure with Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have been really busy with school work and haven't had any chances to really work on my fanfictions recently, along with the fact that I have been having a major case of writers block, but I managed to get this chapter out none the less. This one is 3,596 words, which is pretty good for me given how long my earlier chapters were. I hope my writing skills have been improving over the course of this story and it is becoming more enjoyable to read for you guys. I'm already working on getting out a chapter for my "My Hero Academia X Fairy Tail" Fanfiction if any of you guys are reading that, but I honestly don't know how long until that one is out because finals are coming up in 3 weeks and I probably won't be able to work on my story until spring break, but I will try and get a bunch of chapters out over it because I have over 3 weeks of break this year, which is really nice. I hope to get maybe two chapters out for each story over break. I have a few questions for you guys as normal, so make sure to answer them, and I am always open to any criticism so that I can try and fix the writing of my characters. **_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. Did I do a good job writing Erza? I had a really hard time with that and I hope I did it right.**_

_**2\. I had Macao and Wakaba S-class given how old they are and how long they have been in the guild. Do you guys like my decision?**_

_**3\. What arcs can I skip? I really want to get to the Tenrou Island arc as soon as possible, but there are a few arcs I can't skip, which are The Tower of Heaven arc, The Phantom Lord arc, and the Lullaby arc. I've already decided I am skipping all of the dumb arcs at the beginning like the Macao arc, The Daybreak arc, the Galuna Island arc, the Loke arc, the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, and the Ebolas arc. I am thinking of skipping the ****Oración Seis arc and just having them be part of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, but changing it to 10 and only keeping Ultear, Meredy, Zancrow, and Zoldeo. Does that work for you guys, or should I just keep the arc? If I skip it, I will probably be able to remove a decent amount of time between now and the Tenrou Island arc. Let me know of any other arcs you guys want me to skip.**_

_**4\. Lyon will already be part of Lamia Scale as he was never on Galuna Island. Should I have it so that Ur killed Deliora, or I have a second idea, and that is that Natsu killed Deliora, which I would have in a flash back. Tell me what you guys think.**_

_**5\. Natsu can essentially end any fight with one hit because he is as strong as Acnologia. Would it be okay if I had the story focus on Wendy for the majority of it and only have Natsu come in fo the major battles?**_

_**6\. I made Romeo much stronger in this. Should I have him play a larger part in the story?**_

_**That is all! See you guys next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Lucy stared up at the Fairy tail building in awe, "It's huge!"

Erza put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly at the building, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy opened the door and was immediately greeted by absolute chaos. She was people drinking eating, and anything else you could imagine. The people there were so diverse of how they acted dressed and the way they looked. She had never seen anything like it. She observed the crowd with wide eyes as she saw two men fighting. One was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, towered over most of his fellow guild members. He was long white hair which is styled upwards in long, wavy spikes. He has dark blue eyes which possess no visible eyebrows. His rectangular face has a stitched scar running down the right side of his face, crossing his right eye, and going all the way down to the bottom of his cheek. He wears a dark blue button up shirt that is untucked along with white pants and sandals. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his neck. This is Elfman Strauss.

The second man is also rather muscular, although only being about 4 inches taller than Lucy compared to the giant that was Elfman (_**Yes, I made Natsu way taller. I need him to look as or more imposing than Gildarts, Laxus, and Ignia**_). He has spiky dark blue hair with dark blue eyes. He was missing his shirt leaving him only in a pair of black pants held up by a gray belt with a silver buckle as well as black boots. Attached to his black belt is a chain silver chain, as well as around his neck is another chain with a sword pendant on it. His Fairy Tail Guild mark is located on his right pectoral. This was Gray Fullbuaster.

As Lucy looked at the immense chaos she soon felt as wave of magic as Elfman yelled, "Beast Arm: Black Bull!" His entire arm transformed into that of a large black beast's, which is dark brown, almost black in color and sports prominent muscles (Although Lisanna never died, he is still traumatized because he almost killed her).

She heard Gray yell, "Ice Make: Hammer" A blue magic circle appeared near his hands before a large intricate hammer formed out of ice as it floated above Elfman.

She heard a woman who was drinking from a large barrel of alcohol yell, "This is so noisy! Can't a woman drink in peace" as her keg was smashed to pieces by the brawl. She pulled out a card with an intricate blue cross shaped pattern on the back as she said, "Guys, it's time to end this." The woman has mid-back length brown hair with brown eyes and long eyelashes along with a face with sharp features. She is tall and slim with tanned skin along with a voluptuous figure, consisting of an ample bust, not quite as big a Lucy's, along with wide hips and a toned stomach. She wears very revealing clothing consisting of a turquoise bikini top, along with maroon sweatpants that go down to just below her knees and sandals that are wrapped tightly around her feet. She had 2 blue arm bands around either of biceps as well as 3 silver bracelets on her right wrist. She has her black Fairy Tail guild mark located on the left side of her abdomen. She also had a red belt holding up a leather pouch filled with cards. This is Cana Alberona.

A man with two women next to him swooning with hearts in their eyes says, "It's too noisy for us to be here, but it is a man's job to protect women!" He walked away from the two women still with hearts in their eyes towards the ever expanding brawl as he coated his hands in a yellow light. He is a young man of average height, maybe standing a bit shorter than Lucy with trimmed orange hair, sharp facial features, and hazel eyes covered by blue tinted sunglasses. Her wore a green coat with a very thick wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. His lime green guild mark is non-visible located on his back. This is Loke.

As all 4 members prepared to fight they suddenly heard a booming voice that was from none other than Erza, "Silence! Your fighting is getting out of hand and that alone warrants punishment!" All the guild members shuttered, even the ones not involved in the brawl." she then continued, "But I've also heard that you have been causing trouble again, and I'm sure that master would forgive you for it if he was here, but he isn't, so I must execute judgment."

Lucy stared at her in confusion as she sweat dropped and thought, 'If she knows what the master would do, shouldn't she do what he wants?'

Erza continued, "Gray, Elfman, Cana, and Loke, I don't care about the specifics, but what you did was unacceptable." All of them shuddered as Erza spoke. Erza then turned to face Wendy and said in a much sterner voice, "AND WENDY! I normally try and refrain from getting angry at you… BUT THIS WAS UNACCEPTABLE! Your mission was to take care of a dark guild that was manipulating the weather, and caused a drought in a town killing all the crops, but somehow, you manage to destroy HALF THE TOWN!" Wendy shrieked as she hid behind one of the remaining tables that was not destroyed. She obviously got that habit from somewhere.

Before Erza could continued she heard in a smug voice, "Ya know, you shouldn't scare little kids like that. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet." Lucy looked over to where the voice came from and was surprised by who it was, and that was none other that Fairy Tail's poster girl, Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane had white hair like her siblings with two bangs hanging down on either side of her face and her hair held up in a ponytail by a magenta bow. She wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the obviously tomboyish persona she was exerting. She donned a dark purple, skimpy sleeveless shirt revealing a large section of her ample bust, adorned with some silver intricate designs on the front. She wore a pair of black leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a silver demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high black boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull on the front of them. She also possessed a bracelet in the form of a demon's arm around her right wrist, and a ring on her right hand's middle finger along with dark purple nail polish. She had a perfect hourglass figure that even Lucy was impressed by that was highlighted by her overly revealing clothing.

Erza gained a dark aura as she looked back at Mira and her personality completely changed, "Oh yeah, but you don't have a boyfriend either, probably because you are a used whore!"

Mira gained an angry aura as she pressed her forehead against Erza's, "What did you say to me, tin can?"

Erza replied, "I said you were a whore who couldn't get a boyfriend, you harlot!" Erza was suddenly hit in the face as send flying back, before she quickly got up and punched Mira sending her flying back, both of them already having caused more damage to the guild hall than the previously brawl.

Lucy quickly hid as she hit from the ever ensuing fight and looked to her left to see none other than Wendy. Lucy asked, "You're Wendy, right?" Wendy nodded. Lucy thought for a second before she said, "I expected you to be, ya know…"

Wendy smiled, "Older?"

Lucy replied nervously, "Y-yeah."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You probably read about me in the magazines, but there are no pictures and my name isn't listed because I really don't want my reputation getting out there. I don't like the attention the other guild members appreciate. It really annoys me that I have the moniker, 'The Storm Champion' because it makes me seem way more powerful than I really am" Wendy smiled meekly. Although she was very humble about her strength, everyone knew she was one of the strongest members of the guild and that she easily rivaled Erza's power at her age. The only reason she has not taken the S-class exams is because she was too young. It was surprising they even let her join the guild when she was only 10 years old.

Lucy peaked around the edge of their table to see Mira and Erza starting to use magic as Erza yelled, "Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" She is covered in sectioned armor that looks like it is made out of feather-like pieces of metal. Her breasts are covered in a band of these pieces jutting out from the center, however, revealing the top of her chest and her neck along with her stomach. She had a large billowing while skirt with dark gray plated armor in the upper section. She had two massive wings on her back that were made out of these same feather-like plates as well as a ring of swords orbiting behind her and a wing-like headpiece.

Mira yelled as she ran at Erza, "Take over: Satan Soul!" Her body glowed with orange pixels for a second before it faded revealing a very menacing appearance. Her hands had gown in size into large sharp claws that were covered in golden metallic scales with black fins on the sides. She had black bat-like wings sprouting from her back as well as a long black scaly reptilian tail. She rushed at Erza as she yelled, "Darkness stream!" Black tendrils coated in a purple aura shot at Erza. Erza in summoned a multitude of swords which flew towards Mira.

As the two attacks were about to collide there was a flash of blinding light as a large explosion was made destroying the floor of the guild hall. As the smoke cleared Lucy could see a tall figure. He is a very muscular young man with yellow eyes and blonde hair with orange streaks which is slicked back in numerous spiky strands. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye along with "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones around his neck. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back, however hidden by his shirt. He wears a leopard print orange coat lined with gray fur with his arms not in the sleeves. He had brown pants held up by a black belt with a gold buckle, a purple, untucked button up shirt, as well as black boots. This is Laxus Dreyer, a solar lacrima dragon slayer (_**I decided to give him solar dragon slayer magic. This is now Natsu will get it**_).

Laxus effortlessly holds the swords from Erza in one hand, while he has his other hand extended blocking Mira's attack coated in a yellow aura made of lightning. Laxus says, "Master would be pretty angry if you two destroyed the guild hall, or my soon to be, don't you think?"

Mira yelled, "Why you?!" She ran at him before she was Laxus shot her with a blast of plasma, leaving burn on her and knocking her out.

Laxus looked back at Erza who didn't do anything irrational, to which Laxus merely melted her swords as the red hot molten metal dripped out of his hand onto the ground. Laxus walked back over to the stairs before saying to the guild, "Those two are strong, but if you are so weak that you get scared of them fighting just like any other guild brawl, you shouldn't even be in the guild."

Lucy looked at him surprised by his attitude compared to the other people she had met. Sure, everyone had acted like they loved the guild, even Mira, but Laxus was different. Lucy sighed. At least she was at Fairy Tail. She heard from beside her from Wendy, "So are you going to join the guild?"

Lucy replied, "Yeah, Erza brought me here."

Wendy smiled, "Well let's go. We need to get your guild mark to make you an official member after all." Wendy grabbed Lucy's wrist in a surprisingly tight hold as she shot to her feet and then proceeded to skip over to the bar as she dragged Lucy behind her.

As they reached the bar a woman greeted them, "Hello Wendy," She looked up at Lucy and asked, "Ae you a new member?" The woman was about the same height as Lucy, maybe a bit shorter. She wears a maroon dress that reached down to her knees with a frilled bottom and pink cross straps holding it up. She wore a white sash around her waist as well as a long white piece of fabric that flowed out from the sash, covering her right leg and wrapping under her red dress, leaving her right leg covered and her left leg exposed. She had her short white hair tied into 2 low and short ponytails with a pink ribbons. She had pale skin a few shades lighter than Lucy's with a maroon Fairy Tail guild dark on her left shoulder. This was Lisanna Strauss, one of the three take-over siblings and Fairy Tail's barmaid (_**Since Lisanna never went to Edolas, I made Lisanna the barmaid instead just like she was in Edolas. I hope that is okay. She still can use magic**_).

Wendy chirped happily, "Yep! She was brought in by Erza."

Lisanna sighed, "Figures. She and Mira have a long going rivalry and one of the things they compete about who can bring back the strongest member to the guild." Lucy was shocked. She had thought Erza was just being kind. Lisanna however continued, "However, she might have just brought you in because your magic power. It is relatively high, around my level, but my sister and Erza are absolute power houses in the guild." Lucy sighed.

Lucy asked, "Well, don't I have to wait until the master gets back before I can join the guild?"

"No, not really. The guild welcomes everyone with open arms. I know it may not seem like it given our reputation as the strongest guild, but you should be fine. You probably have already heard this from Erza and Wendy." Replied Lisanna.

Lucy asked another question, "Well, what about that guy?" She pointed to Laxus on the second floor.

Lucy heard from her side, "Oh, don't worry about it. He is just like that. After his father was kicked out of the guild he has been like that. He is kind of power hungry in the guild and wants to be its master because he feels it is weak and that he can fix it. In my opinion he is just a kid with a kid's dream in an adult body. He could never be the master with his attitude." Lucy looked at her to see a woman that wore a short, tan jacket with a dark brown collar and rolled up cuffs and two breast pockets. She had her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, revealing her abdomen and her ample bust. She wore a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and silver buckle. This is Ur Milkovich.

Lucy looked at her surprised and then said, "Oh my god! It's you! I heard you were one of the strongest mages in the guild and that you could beat every member single handedly, and that you could have become a wizard saint, and that-"

Ur interrupted her, "Yeah, I know, but I'm mostly retired now. I do a few quests here and there, but the only reason I was a mage was to be a teacher and a bit for the thrill. Now I don't really have either of those, so I have kinda retired." She pointed to Gray, "You see him, I taught him magic. My other student is in Lamia Scale." Lucy was surprised, but it was to be expected, after all, Ur was almost 45 (_**Let me explain: let's say Ur had Ultear when she is 22, and Ultear looks to be about 22 on Tenrou island, this means that Ur should be 44, almost 45**_).

Lisanna coughed to get Lucy's attention as she reached behind the counter and pulled out of tray of stamps, "Anyways, where so you want it?"

"Where do I want what?" Asked Lucy in confusion and suspicion.

Lisanna smiled, "Your guild mark, silly!"

"Oh! On my right hand and in pink." replied Lucy.

Lisanna picked up one of the smaller stamps and pressed it to Lucy's right hand before she removed it revealing a glowing guild mark before the glow faded showing a pink fairy on her hand. Lisanna said, "There you go, you are an official member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy held her hand as she brushed her left thumb over it and admired the guild mark, before she ran over to Erza who was now happily eating a piece of strawberry cake that Lisanna had given to her before Lucy had made her way over to the bar. Lucy held up her hand to show Erza and said, "Look Erza! I'm an official member."

Erza looked up from her cake as she said to Lucy, "That's fantastic!" She quickly went back to eating her cake. She was really starting to wonder if Erza had brought her back for a competition… She quickly banished the thought from her mind as the image of how perfect Erza is supposed to be still resonate in her head.

Lucy walked over to the request board as she looked it over reading the quests. She read a few boring ones like removing a curse from a magic stick and finding a bracelet, before she came to the more extreme ones such as killing a demon in a volcano and destroying a dark guild. She said to herself, "There are so many different types of quests."

She looked over and saw Wendy standing next to Romeo as the two looked over quests. Wendy pointed to the one about exterminating a demon in a volcano and said, "What about this one?"

Romeo looked at it and saw the 900,000 jewel reward tag which caught his eye, but then he sighed, It was just another one of those quests. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Why are you so obsessed with fire related quests. I get that I'm a fire mage, but there must be something more to it."

Wendy looked away, "It's personal." The truth was, she was rather obsessed with it. She could always feel the sky and the air from Grandeeney, but she could never feel the same comforting warm that Flareon gave her.

She felt Carla fly over and rest on her shoulder as she said, "You need to rest a child. If you go out taking another quest like that you could get killed. You previous injuries have just barely healed, and you can't use your sky healing magic on yourself, and your water healing magic is not nearly as effective even though you can use it on yourself."

Wendy sighed she looked over at Lucy's confused face as she looked at the quests. Wendy walked over to Lucy and asked, "So, what quest are you taking? You shouldn't take one that is too difficult, after all, it is your first one."

Lucy scratched the back of her head, "Well, I don't really understand the difficulties of them… Anyways, where is the master. You just let me in the guild but never told me where he was."

Lisanna replied, "Oh, he is at the regular meeting."

"What's that?" Asked Lucy

Lisanna replied, "It's essentially a meeting between all the guild masters so they can discuss things like dark guilds and ease tensions between conflicting guilds, which hasn't seemed to work in the past…" Lisanna thought about their ever on-going conflict with Phantom Lord.

Lucy asked, "Well if all they do is discuss issues between the guilds, and the magic Council is meant to keep order, what is the point of these meetings?"

Lucy heard in a menacing voice from behind her, "Because people from the darkness will try to get you!" She whirled around to see Romeo's face with a menacing grin as purple fire swirled around his hand as she shrieked and fell backwards. She looked up to see Romeo sitting on Wendy's shoulders as they both laughed hysterically. Romeo climbed down as he proceeded to give Wendy a high-five.

Lucy yelled at them, "Don't scare me! You should treat your elders with more respect!" Wendy and Romeo continued to laugh.

Lisanna ignored their little exchange, "These people really exist though, and they are from guild that are known as 'dark guilds.' They were previously light guilds that were declared dark guilds by the Magic Council when they get involved in illegal activity, such as assassination quests. They may come a try and recruit you one day." Lisanna saw Lucy's distressed face, "Don't worry though, as most of them try and stay out of the public eye."

She was about to reply when she heard the booming voice of Erza say, "Gray, Wendy, I need your help."

* * *

_**Hey guys! So there you have it, chapter 14. This one is 3,669 words, which is pretty long, and almost all of this is original text with only a little bit of it taken from the Manga. I hope you guys are okay with the way that I made Ur retired as she is Gildarts's age, and I know he still works, but keep in mind he is relatively inactive compared to the other members ever since he came back from the 100 Year Quest, which is kind of how want Ur to be. Also, Macao is going to be a bit older as Romeo is 13, and Romeo is going to be stronger. Also, I am trying to flesh out Romeo as a charter and have him play a bigger role, but if you guys really don't want me to, just say so. Latsly, I gave Laxus solar dragon slayer magic if you guys are rereading this chapter after I did the update. I know a bunch of people want Natsu to have gravity dragon slayer magic, but he will get that when he inevitably kills God Serena. That is all I really have to tell you guys, so onto the questions.**_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. Should I have Romeo be strong enough that he can participate in the S-class trials?**_

_**2\. Should I shorten the Lullaby arc to only 2 or 3 chapters and skip a lot of the unimportant stuff instead of the 5 or 6 it normally would take up?**_

_**3\. Should Romeo be in the Lullaby arc?**_

_**4\. Should I have Natsu keep it a secret that he is Flareon from Wendy and pretend he was trained by Flareon instead, or should he just tell her right off the bat?**_

_**5\. Should Natsu join the guild after the Lullaby arc, or with Gajeel after the Phantom Lord arc?**_

_**I would ask more questions, but they can wait until later. See you guys next time!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Erza said, "Normally I would consult the master about this issue before coming to you, but this is very urgent and is a matter that needs to be settled quickly." She asked in a way that was less of a request and more of a demand, "You'll come, right?"

To say people are surprised would be an understatement. They had never seen Erza ask for help, and this was also the first time they had ever seen her even team up with someone. She also was against teaming up with people as she always liked to keep to herself, and she didn't want people to ask her questions. Lisanna said to herself, "Erza, Wendy, and Gray… That may as well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail"

Laxus however looked down at the guild hall and said to himself, "As if… Whatever." He turned and walked back into the second floor as he clenched his fist which he unknowingly had burning hot plasma swirling around his hand.

Erza turned to Wendy and Gray and said, "We will be leaving tomorrow. Be ready at the Magnolia station at 8:00."

Gray said in annoyance, "But I never agreed to go!"

Wendy sighed and said, "But I still have to rest."

Erza turned to them and said in an eerily calm voice, "Are you two saying you won't come?"

Gray started sweating profusely as he covered Wendy's mouth and said quickly, "No, no! Of course we'll come, right Wendy?" He nudged her with his elbow very hard, knocking her off balance, to which she quickly nodded in an effort to not set Erza off.

The next day, 8:15 AM…

Gray said as he pulled off his shirt, "I-impossible… I was just hoping for a goddamn day off, and of course Erza comes along to spoil it!" Him, Wendy, and Carla waited in Magnolia station, which as far as it goes appearance wise, is severely lacking compared to other towns, but technology it is much improved. The station features two railroads, one going in each direction. They were surrounded by gray tiles that had been turned a musty beige by the dirt that had gotten on them, and walls and ceiling were supported by green steel beams. The walls had floor to ceiling windows and were decorated with white squares. There were green steel arches over the railroad that had lacrima scenes on them displaying arrival time and destination.

Wendy smiled as she tried to calm him down, "Oh I'm not sure it is all that bad. It could be fun, and besides, if she needs our help it means that this has to be a challenge at least." She then put her hand on her chin, "We'll also be a very strong team, which we could try and keep up in the future."

Carla however had started scolding Wendy as she flew right in front of her face, as usual, "I don't care about any of that! You should be resting child! You got back to the guild 3 days ago from a very hard quest. You should have told Mira or Elfman to come instead!"

Wendy replied sheepishly, "Well, Erza asked for me, and I'm sure she would not have taken that as an excuse. As for Mira, Erza and her could never cooperate on a mission, and I really didn't want to test that out. Also, my injuries have completely healed and I'm all ready to go, and I have been improving my water dragon slayer healing magic as well as my enchantments, so don't worry, okay?"

Carla made a "Humf" sound and replied, "I still don't feel safe with this." As she turned her back to Wendy.

Gray tapped his foot restlessly as he looked at the giant clock hanging on one of the many beige stone pillars that now read 8:17, "Ya know, for someone who talks a lot about getting here early and is so strict about it, she sure takes her time…" Gray turned to Lucy who had just arrived, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Lucy stuttered, "Well, um… Lisanna told me to come along… NO OTHER REASON!" Lucy sighed. Sure she wanted to be in Fairy Tail, but she didn't want to leave on a quest THE NEXT DAY… well, kinda.

They waited for a bit more in silence before they heard the loud creaking of wheels. They turned to their left to see none other than Erza wearing her normal armor, however pulling a massive cart filled with suitcases that were barely being held in by the ropes that were tied around it. The wheels were being bent sideways as they looked like they were about to pop off of the axles, with the rim of the cart being bulged out from the weight. The suitcases were all different shapes and sizes, and stacked in an ordered chaos.

Erza asked, "Did I keep you waiting?"

Wendy opened her mouth to say "only 20 minutes" but Gray slapped a hand over her mouth and said, "N-No! Not at all, right on time."

Lucy however had her mouth gaping open as she stared at the massive tower of luggage and yelled, "Too much luggage! What do you even need all of that for, you use requip magic!?"

Erza ignored her comment and asked, "You were the person I brought to Fairy Tail yesterday, correct? Your name was Lugi or something?"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head, "It's Lucy! You brought me to the guild, shouldn't you remember my name?!" Lucy let out a breath to calm herself as she bowed her head towards Erza, "My name is Lucy, and Lisanna asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful, but my magic isn't that strong."

She felt and armored hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be fine. We have some of the strongest members of our guild with us right now, so no need to worry. I'm sure you'll be of assistance, as this job is somewhat risky, and the more help the better."

This scared Lucy. She really didn't want to get killed on her first job. Lucy asked in an effort to try and get out of the job, "Well, um… why didn't you bring Mira, isn't she like, as strong as you?" Erza gained a dark aura at the mention that Mira could be as strong as her, causing Lucy to leap back, and proceed to drop the subject as she let out and "eek!"

Gray crossed his arms and smirked, "A risky job, I like it. So what's the job?"

Erza replied, "I'll tell you in the train. We have to make haste as every wasted second could endanger even more people." Luckily for them the train pulled up right then, getting them started on their journey.

On the train…

Wendy laid back in her seat as she sweated profusely and breathed heavily. She kept her now green face hanging out an open window letting her long hair blow in the fast wind that raced past the train as she tried to not lose her breakfast as she muttered, "I… hate… trains…"

Gray said, "Honestly, how can you be so useless while on a train. No one else has this issue. Maybe you should have just flew there instead of used the train"

Lucy asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Erza replied, "She had very extreme motion sickness which essentially makes her almost pass out when on a train. She normally used her sky magic for transportation, but for some reason she took the train this time. I'm assuming it is so she can hear our plan, but I doubt she'll be able to focus on what we are saying."

Wendy muttered through her sickness, "I took… the train… because you… had… to tell… us… the mission…"

Lucy asked, "Come to think of it, I've never seen any other person's magic other than Erza's. What do you use, Gray?"

Gray made his right hand into a fist and placed the base of it on the open palm of his left hand as a blue cold aura immediately started being emitted from it. A blue magic circle appeared below his hand, which quickly disappeared. The cold aura vanished as gray pulled his hand away revealing a beautiful blue fairy tail symbol. Gray said simply, "I use Ice Make Magic."

Lucy's eyes turned to stars as she stared at it, "So pretty!"

Gray sighed, "Although my magic may be beautiful appearance wise, I would say Wendy's is the most impressive. Because she hated newspapers, her magic hasn't been released, but she used Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon slayer magic?" Lucy tilted her head quizzically.

Caral replied, "Dragon Slayer magic is an ancient type of magic that allows the user to take on the attributes of a dragon. It was originally used for the purpose of slaying a dragon. She is immune to the elements she uses, she can breathe them like a dragon as well as eat them to replenish her magic reserves. She can also use the magic to enhance her attacks."

Lucy was surprised, "The ability to slay, a-a d-dragon?!"

Erza said in a "smart" tone, "Yes, but she can also do much more than just attack. She wields water dragon slayer magic, which allows her very precise blade attacks as well as regeneration, sky dragon slayer magic which allows her to heal others and use enchantments to enhance other people's abilities, and her final element, which is lightning dragon slayer magic, which allows her to use lightning in her attacks. It is incredibly powerful." Erza raised her hand and extended one finger upwards to look like a teacher, "Lastly, she can combine these to use them to manipulate the weather, hence why she is called the Storm Champion."

"That's amazing!" Lucy yelled, startling the other passengers.

Gray looked at Erza with a serious expression, "Anyways, what is it you needed our help with? It must be very concerning for you to ask for help."

Erza replied, "Yes, we should discuss it." She looked at them sternly, "While I was in Hargeon, before I met Lucy, I stopped at a bar where wizards gathered, given that there aren't many wizards in Hargeon. There were a few suspicious people who drew my attention. There sat in a group that was the most rowdy in the bar and was particularly rude, but there was one person with a sharp glare that caught my attention. I think his name was Kageyama. He was speaking about something called Lullaby and mentioned a seal that was on it."

Lucy asked, "Lullaby, as in the children's song? What's so special about that?"

Erza put a hand on her chin, "I don't know, but if it has a seal on it, it must be dangerous."

Gray asked, "Well, what could the problem be? It has a really innocent name, and just because it has a seal on it doesn't mean it's dangerous. For all we know it could just be a form of sleep magic that is easy to dispel. I don't see a reason why we need such an advanced team for this mission." The group of 4 mages exited the train car as they continued their conversation.

They walked out in to Oshibana station and looked around at it. It was much grander than Magnolia station, with having the rusted copper pillars replaced by thick marble pillars. The walls were white with slight imperfections from the weathering that they head felt, with large floor to ceiling windows with an arched top on them. There were tall arches at the edge of the platform being held up by tall round pillars, being much more beautiful than the industrial look of Magnolia station. Past the stone arch ways there was large stairs leading to the exit of the platform. Luckily for Erza, there was a ramp, or she wouldn't be able to carry all of her luggage off of the station's platform.

Erza replied, "That would be true, that is, until I heard the name Erigor."

Carla said, "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild: Erigor the Shinigami!"

Lucy shrieked, "D-Death god?!" She sighed as she suddenly began to feel sick and thought, 'Am I really cut out for this? Maybe I can go back to the guild on the next train…' Lucy then thought for a moment and asked, "How are they that prevalent if they are a dark guild? Weren't they punished?"

Erza replied, "Yes, when they were expelled from the light guild league 6 years ago, the master of the guild was arrested. However, even after this, Eisenwald continued to operate, taking illegal assassination quests. Most dark guilds share this as a commonality, and end up working under one of the three most powerful dark guilds making up the Balam Alliance." Erza gained a dark aura, "I should have killed all of them when I had the chance!"

Gray smirked, "You probably could have, but you didn't know if there were more of them waiting there than you saw. Now you have us and it should be no problem." As they continued to walk away they suddenly heard a loud explosion and saw a large tower of smoke rising from the station."

"Not good!" Wendy said urgently as she turned around and blasted off the ground with her magic sending her back towards the station, to which everyone 4 mages stood in front of the station to see rune knights blocking the entrance to the station and preventing anyone from entering the obviously dangerous situation. How could they not have known that Eisenwald had been on the very same train they were on.

Meanwhile, in the station, Erigor who had taken up the role of the master of the guild yelled to the guild members, "Get all of the passengers and conductors off the train. This train now belongs to Eisenwald!" Erigor is a tall, lean and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which points upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to partially cover the left side of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple spike tattoo right below going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal spikes jutting out either side. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored tattoos, with them covering his back, shoulders, biceps, and chest. On his abdomen there is a motif of two swirling lines going around each other. He wears a tattered cloth around his waist as well as a tattered cape. He wears black gloves with bandages wrapped around his forearms with a scythe hanging over his back with a bent wooden handle and a long metal blackened blade.

Erigor turned to Kageyama and said, "I heard you were coming back on this train with us, but I didn't see you. I was worried for a second that you weren't going to show and this would all be for nothing. Did you bring the package?"

Kageyama took out Lullaby, which was a wooden flute with a three eyed skull at the top of it, and roots at the bottom. Kageyama smirked, "Yes, of course I brought the flute. I even managed to break the seal on it, so we should have some fun."

As Kageyama passed the flue to Erigor, Erigor looked at it and grinned evilly, "So this is the forbidden magic item Lullaby!" Erigor could sense the evil magic power flowing out of the flute and smiled. They suddenly heard the cheers from the guild as they praised Erigor and Kageyama for obtaining Lullaby. Erigor Asked Kageyama, "Did you have any trouble on the way here? I don't want any difficulties from the light guilds."

Kageyama thought for a second about the Fairy Tail mages, "There was a group of 4 mages, but compared to our forces we should be fine."

Erigor looked at Kageyama with an angry expression, "Idiot!" But suddenly Erigor grinned, "That is no matter. This should be an excellent opportunity to test Lullaby's power. Anyone who hears its song, feel its curse of death!"

Meanwhile, Erza was asking Rune Knights about the situation inside, but not in the most efficient manner. She walked up to a Rune Knight and asked, "What is the situation inside the station?" The man started to respond, but before the words left his mouth, he was met by a sudden steel gauntlet to the face, instantly knocking him out. Erza repeated this about 10 more times before she got an answer quick enough.

Erza walked over to the other 3 mages plus Carla and said, "A platoon of Rune Knights already went in but never came back. The Eisenwald guild has invaded the station, but hasn't come out either. It is unconfirmed whether this is fighting inside."

Wendy said, "Then we have to be careful. We don't know what to expect."

Lucy said, "Are you sure we can do this. I mean, I'm not the most prepared…"

Erza patted her on the back a bit too hard and said, "Don't worry. If you aren't okay with going head long into a battle, you could always act as a support wizard."

As the Fairy Tail mages walked back down the steps into the station, they were greeted by the bodies of bloodied and battered Rune Knights, unsure of how many of them were already dead. One of the rune knights who was still alive said weakly, "A platoon of soldiers could never take this on. We were fighting their entire guild, in other words, all the enemies are wizards."

Gray urgently yelled, "We have to hurry, the platform is this way!"

As the Fairy Tail mages arrived at the platform, they were greeted by an unlucky sight. Erigor sat in the back with hundreds of guild members in front of him and said darkly, "I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. As I said, I have been really busy, even though it was on winter break, and I was also having writer's block, which made it difficult to come up with ideas. I tried to cut out unneeded parts of the story, because those are just boring to read. I should need one more chapter to finish the Lullaby Arc, and then we can get into the good stuff with the Phantom Lord Arc, and some really interesting battles. Some people have been wondering when I am going to bring back Mizuki, but for those of you who want her back sooner, she probably won't come back until after the Tenrou Island Arc during one of the Mini Arcs I have during the 7 year time skip that focuses on Natsu completely. For the Phantom Lord Arc I am going to have a really interesting battle with Gajeel vs. Erza and Laxus, which should really spice the Arc up. **_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. I can't really think too far into the future, but just a heads up, I may skip the Nirvana Arc because it is insanely long and only adds the Oracion Seis, who I can add to the Tenrou Island Arc, making in the Nine Kin of Purgatory instead of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. This would be: Midnight, Cobra, Angel, Hoteye, Racer, Capricorn, Zancrow, Meredy, and Ultear. Another reason for this is because I am having a very difficult time coming up with ideas for the Nirvana Arc to begin with. Do you guys think I should do this? If I did do this, it would really lower the time to the Tenrou Island Arc, and lower my work load.**_

_**2\. Any ideas for how Natsu should get Gravity Dragon slayer magic? I want him to have it before the Tenrou Island Arc.**_

_**3\. Because Natsu is so unbelievably OP, I was thinking of having him not join Fairy Tail until after the 7 year time skip and just having him make occasional but important **__**appearances here and there as to not make the story boring because in this world, excluding other dragons, he is essentially one punch man. Do you guys like this idea? If not, give me another one so that I can keep the story interesting.**_

_**4\. Should I make Lullaby way more powerful so that none of the wizards are able to damage him, and then right before the guild masters are going to assist them, Natsu intervenes and saves everyone while in his E.N.D form?**_

_**That's all. If you have any other ideas and I didn't ask a questions about them, feel free to leave them as a reply.**_

_**IMPORTNAT NOTE: PLEASE LEAVE REPLIES IN ENGLISH**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I've been waiting for you."

Erza glared at him as he sat up on a horizontal support beam and asked, "So you're Erigor?"

Erigor laughed, "Yes, of course I'm him! You also may know me as the master of the Eisenwald Guild, or the Shinigami!"

"What are you guys after? What happens next is based on your response." Asked Erza as she glared at him.

Kageyama glared at her, "You… You're the one that figured out our plans!"

Erigor said, "We just want to play with you. After all, I can tell that my guild mates are itching for a fight. We also don't have any work, so we have all the time in the world!" Erigor laughed.

Erza replied as she stepped forward, "Then we'll just have to stop you!"

"You don't understand this situation, do you? Don't you notice anything about the setting of this battle?!" Erigore flew up in the air as he sat next to the stations loudspeaker. Lucy and Carla looked up in awe as he flew. Wendy however could sense his magic the minute they got to the train station.

Erza spoke to herself, "Sation… station…" She then had a moment of realization as she realized was Erigor was going to do, "You're going to broadcast the Lullaby!"

Erigor laughed like a maniac, "There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of people gathering around the outside of this train station right now! If we broadcast it loud enough we may even be able to make the entire town hear its sound!"

Erza glared up at him, "Indiscriminant mass murder?!"

Erigor grinned, "No, not at all. We just want to show the people that are living their peaceful lives what WE have to go through! They live ignorant about what us dark guilds are subject to." He looked at the Fairy Tail mages with anger in his eyes, "You light guild wizards probably don't know what I'm talking about either. Us dark guilds are stripped of all of our rights, and no one witnesses it. We just want to teach you ignorant fools what we experience!" Erigor grinned, "Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish you!"

Lucy yelled, "Your rights will never be returned if you do that!

Erigor replied, "If you're so against it… TRY AND STOP US!"

Kageyama said darkly as he glared at the mages, "You flies!" He made a long shadow drift across the ground and race towards Lucy, but as it popped out of the ground and formed a giant hand, Wendy sliced it in half with a blade of water.

Erigor looked at her magic and smirked, "Interesting…"

Wendy yelled, "Lucy! Keep your head up, this time we're on a battleground!"

All of the eisenwald guild members started activating their magic. Erigor flew into the sky and he yelled, "You Flies fell right into my trap! You shall feel Eisenwald's darkness!" Erigor flew through the window leaving the Fairy Tail wizards fighting against the army of mages.

Erza yelled at Gray and Wendy, "You two! Go and chase after him!"

As Gray and Wendy were about to chase after Erigor, they were quickly surrounded by the guild members. Gray muttered, "Well, shit…"

One of the guild members said, "You will never stop Erigor's master plan. Even if you want to get to him, you have to get through us first!" Another one yelled, "You flies are nothing more than a bug underneath the boot of the Eisenwald guild!"

A man with a strange gold and blue egyptian hat shot out black strings in an attempt to bind the Fairy Tail wizards, but Erza quickly requiped a sword and cut the dark strands to shreds. Erza said, "Try insulting Fairy Tail again and I can't guarantee you will see tomorrow."

Lucy muttered, "Scarry…"

Wendy chirped, "That's Erza!"

Eisenwald rushed at her as Kageyama yelled, "You aren't so special, we have plenty of sword mages!" He pointed forwards, "Destroy the flies!"

Erza rushed forwards towards them and easily sliced them apart. She easily switched between countless types of weapons defeating every single dark wizard with a single swipe of her sword, axe, or spear. Gray created ice shield to block incoming attacks that were out of Erza's range while Wendy knocked out countless other wizards with her lightning.

Kageyama watched in horror as the dark wizards were defeated one after another. Even Lucy had summoned Taurus to "protect Lucy's sexy body". Kageyama thought, 'If they break through the defense too quickly, Erigor won't have enough time to set up his wind barrier and get to the Guild Master's Meeting. I have to stall them.'

Kageyama quickly turned into a shadow as he dashed away. As the Fairy Tail wizards finished off the last of the Eisenwald Guild, Wendy smelled Kageyama. Wendy said, "We forgot one. He's headed that way."

Kageyama smirked and thought to himself, 'The wind wall of almost complete. You flies are no match for the Shinigami!'

Erza said to Wendy, "Go go chase after him with Carla. I will go warn the people outside the station about Lullaby. Gray and Lucy, search for Erigor and any other members of their dark guild."

Wendy yelled out as she ran through the halls of the station, "There is no use in hiding. I can feel every slight change in the air from the distortion caused by your magic." Wendy blasted a wall with lighting reducing it to dust but leaving Kageyama nowhere to be found. Wendy muttered, "I could've sworn he was there…" She descended further and further into the building, going down floor by floor.

Wendy turned around and kicked through a wall, then another, and another, and another. Kageyama looked at her as he shivered, "Geeze, is she just gonna destroy this entire building. She almost got me a couple of times," He then looked back towards the exit of the station, "But if she keeps me here, the rest of the flies will discover our plan before Erigor can set up the Wind Wall." Kageyama slowly emerged from his shadow and yelled, "And if I kill you I can get some peace of mind!" He jumped down and kicked Wendy in the back sending her flying through a wall.

Wendy slowly stood up and dusted herself off, revealing herself to be uscathed. Wendy said, "You're the last one. Are you trying to stall us?"

Kageyama smirked, "If you can defeat me maybe I'll tell you. How 'bout that?"

Wendy grinned, "So you're gonna tell me if I beat you? I get to kill two birds with one stone!"

Kageyama made a hand of shadow's appear out of the floor and rush towards Wendy, who quickly jumped in the air. Wendy crossed her arms over each other and shot blades made out of water down at Kageyama who quickly rolled out of the way as the blades slashed the ground to pieces. Kageyama glared at Wendy, "Tch. She's quick… But not quick enough!" Kageyama put one hand on the ground covering it in a shadow which quickly condensed into multiple giant black snakes. Kageyama grinned as he sent the snakes forwards towards Wendy, "Orochi Shadow Storm! No one can escape this spell. The dark snakes will chase you to the end of the world!"

Kageyama was quickly silenced as Wendy easily doged all of the snakes. Wendy coated her hand in a tornado of wind, "Sky Dragon's Piercing Spear!" She punched her hand forwards carving a giant hole through all of the snakes destroying them.

Kageyama yelled out, "How did you destroy all of them?! You're just a little girl!" But Wendy ignored him as she coated her fist in lighting before punching Kageyama in the face, sending him flying through countless brick walls. Kageyama held his hand out and made a black magic circle and which shot spears made out of shadows from it as he yelled, "Shadow volly!".

Wendy held up her hands and before pressing them together in front of her making a dark blue magic circle. Wendy yelled, "Water Dragon's Thorn Shield!" A giant bubble made of water surrounded Wendy. As the shadow spears collided with the water bubble, spikes of water formed in their place at every point of impact, slashing Kageyama as he barely had a chance to dodge.

As Kageyama rolled to a stop he was suddenly hit in the side as he heard, "Lightning dragon's talon!" As Kageyama slammed through a brick wall he was hit by a massive tornado, blasting him up through multiple floors until he was back on the main floor.

With Erza…

Erza angrily grabbed a microphone from one of the guards outside the station and yelled through it towards the crowd, "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES LEAVE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY! THE STATION HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY EVIL DARK MAGIC, ONE OF WHOM HAS A TYPE OF MAGIC THAT WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THE STATION'S VICINITY!" This quickly caused a major commotion as the townspeople quickly scrambled to get away from the train station.

Suddenly, she felt a massive gust of wind as the station was quickly surrounded by an impenetrable barrier made of wind. Erza muttered, "What… What is this?!"

Erza suddenly heard from above her in a snarky voice, "Why is a fly outside my wind wall? You must be the one that made the bystanders run away." Erza looked up to see Erigor sitting on the handle of his scythe as he lazilly watched her.

Erza glared at him and seethed through her teeth, "Erigor! Did you do this?!"

Erigor smirked, "Ya know, I do want to fight you just one time, afterall, you are the mighty Titania." Erigor extended his hand outwards as he gathered magic in his palm, "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that. Just stay inside like a good girl!" Erigor shot a massive blast of wind at Erza, sending her flying back inside the wind wall.

Erza reached her hand out to get Erigor, but when it entered the cyclone it was quickly cut, easily slicing through her steel gauntlet and leaving countless bloody gashes. "Erigor! We're not done talking yet!" Yeller Erza.

Erigor quickly flew away as he said, "I'm sorry, but I think we are. I have spent too much time on you already, and I have places to be." Erza grit her teeth.

Erza heard steps from behind her as she saw Gray and Lucy run up behind her. Gray said, "We searched everywhere but we couldn't find Erigor. We found a few guild members, but none of them told us anything."

Lucy stared up at the giant tornado in awe, "How did this happen?!"

Erza clenched her finst in anger, "I was unable to stop him. The station was not their main target."

They heard a high pitched voice from behind them, "I think I know where they are headed." Erza, Gray, and Lucy turned around to see Wendy dragging Kageyama who had been badly burned by Wendy's lightning. "Erigor may be headed towards the Regular Meeting."

Erza looked outside the wind wall in the direction that Erigor went, "I should have known! There is no way that they would just kill these people for no reason." Erza looked up at the tower cyclone, "But how do we get out of this?"

They suddenly heard a cry of pain as a fat man emerged halfway from the wall and stabbed a knife into Kageyama's back. The man said, "Sorry Kageyama, but you betrayed Eisenwald by telling them our plans."

Wendy looked over to the fat man as he quickly slid back into the wall, but Wendy coated her hand in lighting and punched through the wall effortlessly. Carla flew up to her shoulder and said, "Nice Wendy."

Wendy smiled, "It's no big deal. We need to make sure to clean up all the dark guild members before we leave."

Erza said, "Wendy's right. We need to finish up here before we can do anything." Erza pointed towards Gray, "Gray, freeze all of the Eisenwald members so that once we get out of here they can't get away. Wendy, Lucy, and I will find a way out of here."

Gray sighed, "Didn't we beat them up enough already?" Gray lazily walked back over to Oshibana Station's main lobby.

Lucy asked, "So, how do we get out of this? Even Erza couldn't break through it."

Carla said, "Why don't we just have Wendy eat the wind wall?"

Wendy smiled, "That should work." Wendy opened her mouth and easily ate the entire wind wall, it completely disappearing in less than 10 seconds.

Lucy stared in shock at that. Lucy asked, "She can eat magic?!"

Erza replied, "Of course she can. That is one of the main abilities of a dragon slayer. She wouldn't be able to do this though if Erigor was constantly powering it with his magic."

Gray said, "We should get going. If we want to catch up to Erigor we will have to move quickly." As they moved over to the Magic Four Wheeler, they looked around. Gray asked, "Where's Wendy?"

With Wendy…

Carla flew next to Wendy as they soured through the air, Wendy's nose guiding them by Erigor's scent. Carla said in a scolding tone, "I can't believe you are being this reckless. If you rush into this, Erigor may overpower you."

Wendy replied, "But if I waited for them, the Magic Four Wheeler would not have been fast enough."

Erigor looked behind him as he sensed Wendy's magic. He saw her approaching quickly as he heard her yell, "Water Dragon's blade kick!" Wendy extended both of her feet forward and coated them in a spear of water sharpening to a point, kicking Erigor in the head, sending him down to the train train tracks.

Wendy landed softly on the ground on the ground in front of Erigor with Carla floating beside her. Erigor stood to his feet as he dusted himself off. He glared at Wendy and said darkly, "You have made a grave mistake."

With Erza, Lucy, and Gray…

Lucy complained, "This isn't our Magic Four Wheeler. Why did we take it?!"

Gray said, "I gotta give props to Eisenwald. They destroyed our Magic Four Wheeler so we couldn't follow them."

Lucy sighed as she realized she would have to pay back the rental company, "That means we'll have to provide compensation…"

Kageyama asked, "Why did you bring me anyways? You didn't have to heal that stab wound and the burns, but you did. Was it to negotiate with Erigor? It won't work. He is too cold blooded and doesn't care about us in the slightest. To him we are just geers in his grand machine for his plan."

Lucy said, "We had no other choice since there was no one in town. Once we get to clover we will take you to a hospital."

Kageyama yelled in annoyance, "But aren't we enemies?! You could have killed me already!"

Gray started emitting cold from his hand as he said, "I could kill you right now. Would you prefer that?" Kageyama shivered in fear, "Okay. Rather than killing you, we just want to help you so that you could live a proper life. If you aren't evil, there is no reason to kill you."

With Wendy…

Erigor yelled in annoyance and anger, "How did you get through my wind wall?! Not even the mighty Titania could break it!" Erigor grit his teeth, "You truly are troublesome flies!" Erigor extended his open palm and shot a gust of wind at Wendy, not even phasing her.

Wendy said, "You and I are sadly a bad matchup." She coated her hands in a spiral wind and jumped towards Erigor.

Erigor smirked, "You may have magic, but you're still young." He easily dodged her attack, as he grabbed her wrist and tossed her to the side. "You'll have to do better than that to hurt me"

Wendy coated herself in an aura of lightning and in a flash was in front of him. Wendy pulled her fist back and yelled, "Lightning dragon's flash fist!" She tried to hit him with multiple fast but low power punches in rapid succession.

Erigor looked at her and thought, 'For a kid she's fast!' He flew up into the air and blasted a tornado of wind down at her, "Storm bringer!" Although Wendy is impune to physical attacks made from air, she isn't immune to the motion they create.

Wendy was easily spun in the tornado that Erigor created. Wendy was flung onto the ground and rolled for a bit before stopping. Wendy pushed herself to a kneeling position and coughed up a bit of blood as she looked up at Erigor. Caral flew over to her and said, "I told you that you shouldn't be fighting these battles."

Wendy stood up and coated herself in a brief sheet of water that slightly healed her wounds. She said, "Carla, I'll be fine. If I don't stop Erigor, the guild masters will die." Wendy looked up at Erigor as she reared back her head before throwing it forward and yelling, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A quick bolt to lighting rushed towards Erigor, which he quickly flew out of the way.

Erigor thought, 'If I get hit by one of her attacks I may be over. I have to finish this quickly.' Erigor swooped down to Wendy and slashed forward with his scythe, however Wendy blocked it with her left forearm as she yelled, "Armor!" Wendy was covered in a green glow generating a layer of defense. Wendy coated her right hand in a sharp tornado of air and swung at Erigor, but he quickly flew upwards out of the way. Erigor looked down at her and smirked, "I guess I underestimated you. You truly are an exceptional opponent!"

Wendy said, "I don't think I'm that strong." She looked at him with determination in her eyes, "But I'll stop you no matter what!" Wendy coated her fist in lightning and leaped towards Erigor.

Just before she could hit him, Erigor yelled, "Storm Mail!" wind quickly rushed around him at fast speeds forming a barrier. As Wendy's attack collided it was instantly nullified. Erigor laughed, "You have power, but no matter how much power you have, you will never be able to break my Storm Mail!" Wendy delivered countless more attacks, each one Erigor effortlessly blocked with an open palm. Erigor said, "It's time you see my power… Storm Shred!" He shot countless blades at Wendy, easily slicing her. Erigor smirked, "No matter how much resistance you have to my attacks, there is a maximum for you!"

Wendy rolled to a stop and pushed herself to a slumped over standing position. Carla came over to her, "You have a stall. Set up a water barrier and wait for the others."

Wendy replied as she coughed up some blood, "No… I have to fight Erigor now or he could run away."

Carla suggested, "Then you should try and eat his Storm Mail. None of your attacks can pierce it!"

Wendy sighed, "That won't work. Because it is powered by his magic he can continuously generate it."

Erigor laughed, "Is that all you have! If so I guess I should just finish you now. After I'm done with you I'll kill the rest of you flies! They're surely on their way now!" Erigor held his hand upwards with his pinky, ring finger, and thumb curled in with his pointer and middle finger extended, "Feel my power and be shredded to pieces by a magic that cuts everything… Emera Baram!" Multiple X-shaped blades of wind soared towards Wendy, each one slicing into her and pushing her back.

She put up her arms and yelled, "Ile Armor!" Her defense was increased, but it was no use against Erigor's spell. He was right, She wasn't completely immune to wind based attacks. If their power exceeded her own, they could damage her. If she didn't have her enchantments, she would have surely been cut to pieces by now.

Wendy was hit by one last blast of wind, knocking her across the ground before she tumbles off the edge of the train tracks. Erigor laughed, "You put up a good fight, fly, but you were never going to beat me. You're friends will be here shortly, too bad you won't be able to watch me kill them." Wendy's eyes widened as she fell down into the ravine.

Erigor looked up as massive dark storm clouds gathered in the sky that crackled with lightning. Rain started falling down. Erigor spun around as he looked for its cause before he felt a massive surge of magic power come from under the ravive. He looked over and saw Wendy hovering in the air. He hair floated behind her as it crackled with electricity. Her eyes now glowed yellow with electricity and she had her arms extended out on either side of her with her palms facing up as she channelled massive bolts of lightning into them. Wendy yelled, "Storm Dragon Mode!"

Wendy looked down at Erigor and raised her hands above her head. She called out as the sky cracked with electricity, "Storm Dragons Heavenly Smite!" Countless lightning bolts rained down from the sky onto Erigor, ripping gashes into the ground and destroying parts of the bridge. Erigor's Storm Mail was cut like a hot knife through butter.

As the dust cleared it revealed a badly burned Erigor lying on the ground unconscious. Wendy looked down and saw a thin flute roll out of Erigor's pocket. It was made of wood and had a three eyed skull at the top of it and small roots at the bottom. It was Lullaby.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So there you have it, chapter 16. This one was hard to write because I am trying to make it accurate compared to the manga, which is getting annoying, but I need to try and keep the general plot the same. If you guys are wondering about power scaling of Wendy, Erigor was easily able to deal damage to Erza, and if Wendy is supposed to scale to Erza, she should have a tough time defeating Erigor. Also, I figured that dragon slayers can't be completely immune to their elements, and that if the person using their element is stronger than the dragon slayer, they should be able to damage them. I had a hard time writing Wendy because her personality is difficult to build given the role I am having her play. If you guys think I should do a bit of re-writing in this chapter to fix her and her power scaling, let me know. Now onto the questions!**_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. What color should dragon slayer ice be? I don't want it to be generic light blue, even though it is just normal Ice. I was thinking of either making it electric blue, white, or clear.**_

_**2\. Should Ur be at the battle against Lullaby so that when Natsu appears she recognizes him?**_

_**3\. Should Natsu attack the Rune Knights when they go to arrest Eisenwald because he hates the Magic Council?**_

_**4\. Should Mest be a spy for Fairy Tail from the very beginning and not have erased his memories and that is how Makarov finds out about Natsu?**_

_**That's all. If you have any other ideas and I didn't ask a questions about them, feel free to leave them as a reply.**_

_**IMPORTNAT NOTE: PLEASE LEAVE REPLIES IN ENGLISH**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Wendy floated down to the ground and wobbly walked over to Erigor and picked up the flute. She heard Erza call out from behind her, "Wendy!" She turned around to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy pull up in a Magic Four Wheeler. Erza asked, "Are you alright?"

Wendy smiled weakly, "Yeah! We got Lullaby. You guys are late."

Carla quickly began to scold Wendy, "You could have died. I told you not to use Storm Dragon Mode carelessly because your magic power is increasing faster than your magic container can grow, so you use too much magic!"

Wendy smiled, "Sorry Carla." Carla pouted. She knew she wasn't gonna get anything better from Wendy.

Erza said, "Well done! Now that we have Lullaby the guild masters are safe." Erza took Lullaby from Wendy and put it in the driver's seat of the Magic Four wheeler.

Kageyama stared at Erigor who on the ground, "You… You… You defeated Erigor?!"

Gray patted Wendy on the back, "You did well, but you should be more careful. With such a desperate win, it could have been a disaster. You should be cautious, because I'm sure Romeo would be sad if you got injured."

Wendy's face turned as red as a tomato as she yelled at Gray, "It's not like that!" Gray laughed as he looked at her flustered expression.

Erza said, "Enough you guys. Now that we have Lullaby, the Guild Masters are safe." She then looked down the railroad, or at least what was left of it, "We may as well go visit them at the Regular Meeting given how close we are to Clover Town. We do have to make a long report to master about what happened after all." Erza looked at Wendy and Gray who shivered as they realized how much trouble they would be in for destroying a railroad and a train car.

The Fairy Tail mages suddenly heard the laughing voice of Kageyama as they heard the engine of the Magic Four Wheeler, "The Flute… The Lullaby is in my hands! Serves you right for being too careless! You are too kind!" Kageyama blasted away with the Magic Four Wheeler, using the remaining magic Erza had left in it.

Gray glared at him, "That bastard! Even after we saved him from his own guild, and he's still willing to help them!"

Erza said, "We have to go after him! If we don't catch him it could mean the death of the Guild Masters!"

Back at Oshibana Station…

A platoon of rune knights appeared quickly outside of the station following the defeat of Eisenwald, all armed with magic weapons and magic armor along with multiple pairs of magic hand-cuffs. Doranbolt stood in front of them. He has an average build with short, spiky black hair. The left hand side of his head in covered in multiple overlapping scars, tracing down the left side of his face. He had pale blue eyes and wears a serious expression. His attire consists of a dark blue jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter blue shirt bearing the ankh-like symbol normally embroidered on the Rune Knight's uniform. He wears mildly loose pants held up by a simple brown belt, along with similarly colored blue gloves and shoes. Lastly, he wears a white cape held in place by a gold buckle adorned by a round blue gem.

Doranbolt pointed his finger towards the building, "Although Fairy Tail has presumably already taken care of the Eisenwald Dark Guild, we have to be prepared for everything. Advance with caution." Doranbolt quickly lead the army of Rune Knights into Oshibana station. Doranbolt smiled as he looked at all of the Eisenwald Guild members already tied up in ice chains and thought, 'You sure did a good job Fairy Tail. I should report to Makarov as soon as possible.'

One of the Rune Knight commanders yelled out, "Quickly now! Put on the Anti-Magic cuffs. We need to get this job done quickly. We don't know if any of them got away, and we need to proceed quickly!"

The Rune Knight collectively soon felt a massive wave of magic power from the entrance to the train station almost pushing them to their knees. They slowly turned around to see what they could only describe as a demon. Natsu stood at the entrance of the train station as a wall of crystal clear ice covered the entrance. Natsu stood there with his one eye glowing orange (_**His eye changes color based on the type of magic he is using**_) and with his hood down revealing his 4 red and black horns on the sides of his head.

Natsu made a sneer revealing his sharp fangs as he looked at them and said darkly, "I wouldn't be so worried about missing Eisenwald guild members…" Natsu slowly transformed his hands into massive red and black segmented claws and black and red rock-like markings spread up his arms. Nastu looked up at them with a menacing aura, "...BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WILL BE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!"

The only thing that could be heard by the crowd of people from inside of the train station was the cries of help and agony from the Rune Knights, and the occasional splatter of blood on the crystal clear ice wall.

In Clover, now night time…

Kageyama panted heavily, having used the rest of his magic to get the Magic Four Wheeler to Clover Town. As he looked up through a window at the Guild Masters he thought, 'Good, the Regular meeting isn't over yet. Lullaby's melody should be heard from here.'

He suddenly felt a finger on his cheek as he turned around to seek Makarov sitting on a bench outside of the meeting hall laughing. "You should really get to a hospital young man. I wouldn't be walking around if I were you with those kinds of injuries." Makarov thought to himself as he put away a magazine, 'I almost got caught reading that.' He hopped down off of the bench and began to walk back to the meeting hall.

Kageyama turned towards Makarov and said nervously to try and entice Makarov, "Er… Um… Will you listen to one song. I haven't been able to go anywhere because no one likes to hear my music." He then smiled innocently, "But I want someone to hear my music." Kageyama pulled out Lullaby.

Makarov sat down on a rock and said, "That's a pretty creepy flute you got there."

Kageyama responded, "I know, that's why no one wants to hear it, but it does sound beautiful."

Makarov closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright, one song shouldn't hurt. Then I have to get back to the meeting."

Kageyama smirked and said, "Thank you!" He thought to himself, 'I win! You flies will pay for ever challenging Eisenwald!" He thought about all the lectures he had been given by Erigor about how bad the light guilds are and that made him feel a sense of accomplishment, but then he began to reflect. How much had Fairy Tail really helped him? He would be dead right now if it wasn't for them, and they were even willing to give him a second chance. Kageyama grit his teeth as he held the flute millimeters away from his mouth.

Erza, Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and Carla all showed up at the same time. They saw Makarov and panicked and began to run forward before Bob, the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus put an arm out in front of them stopping them. Bob put a finger to his mouth signalling for them to be quiet and said, "Shh! This is the best part."

Makarov said, "Hurry up already. I've got places to be."

Erza saw Kageyama about to play and yelled out to help him but they heard Ur's voice beside them, "You should wait. This is one thing that is truly amazing about Master." Gray looked over at her in surprise. Ur smiled, "Relax. I heard that there was something to do with a major dark guild and wanted to make sure nothing bad happened at the regular meeting. Relax."

Kageyama shivered as he held the Flute. Makarov looked at him sternly, "Now. Nothing will change." Kageyama froze. The tone Makarov was using was almost… sympathetic. "Weaklings will stay weak, but weakness is not evil." makarov looked up at him with a slight smile, "If we try and hide from our fears we will never overcome them. That is why we form guilds. That is why we have nakama. We walk together to become stronger." Makarov thought about everyone he had ever met and how they were all so similar. Maybe Kgeyama would understand. "The Clumsy ones will fall and take longer to get there, but we will always help them back up. If you believe in tomorrow and work hard, you will get stronger naturally. That's how you will learn to smile and live strong." Makarov smirked, "Without that stupid flute, of course."

Kageyama's hands shook before he dropped the flute to the ground. He fell to his knees in front of Makarov, "I'm sorry. I admit… I lost."

As soon as he said that the Fairy Tail mages emerged. Erza quickly wrapped Makarov in a crushing hug, "Your words deeply touched my heart!"

Makarov looked at them and asked, "Why did you three come here?"

Wendy said happily, "We came to stop Kageyama from using Lullaby to kill the guild masters, but it seems it is already taken care of!"

Lucy walked over to Kageyama and kneeled down, "You know, I didn't expect you to change. Com now, let's go see a doctor." Kageyama pushed himself to a sitting position as he looked around at the Fairy Tail mages, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

They suddenly felt a wave of dark magic fill the area. All of the wizards turned towards the source of the magic to see none other than Lullaby. The wooden flute floated in the air as its three eye sockets glowed purple and dark blue and purple smoke flowed off of it. They heard a menacing laugh from the flute as it said, "You mages have no guts! If you refuse to do it… I'LL JUST DEVOUR YOU MYSELF!"

Lullaby created a massive purple magic circle in the sky and dark blue and purple smoke swirled together as a massive beast megan to emerge. It could have easily been 20 times as tall as the meeting hall. Lullaby now was a giant creature made of wood, with massive 3-clawed feet. He had long sharp fingers on his massive hands that swirled with dark energy. His head has 3 glowing purple eyes and two massive horns sticking out of the top of it. His body appears to be made out of wooden roots, spiraling together with a few large gaps in between them, the most noticeable being 3 that were located on his abdomen. He had multiple wooden spikes coming out of his back, and a series of segmented wooden plates surrounding his neck. The Fairy Tail mages could feel the aura of death flowing off of him and were almost suffocating.

Kageyama asked as he looked up at Lullaby, "W-What is this?! Erigor never said anything about something like this!"

Ur looked up at it, "It's a devil from the book of Zeref!"

Lucy asked as she shivered in fear, "But… But how could a demon come out of a flute!?"

Ur continued, "That demon is the Lullaby itself. It is living magic, Zeref's specialty."

Gray looked at her, "Zeref?! But isn't he just some wizard from Ancient times?!"

Erza froze as she remembered who Zeref was. She thought, 'No… No… No, No No! Why did it have to be him?!' She looked up at Lullaby. She thought, 'If I can kill the Lullaby, I will be one step closer to saving Jell-.' She however was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the menacing laugh from Lullaby.

"The dark wizard Zeref. The most atrocious wizard in the history of magic. I never imagined that his horrible legacy several hundred years later would appear…" Said Bob as he looked up at Lullaby worriedly.

Unbeknownst to them, Natsu sat perched in a tall tree and listened to their conversation and thought agrilly, 'If they knew Zeref… They would know just how kind he really was!" He looked at the small locket that he kept around his neck that was identical to the one that Zeref had of him.

Lullaby laughed, "Now… Let me consume your pitiful souls!" The Fairy Tail mages looked up at it with concentration. Lullaby grinned evilly, "Now, whos soul should I devour first? I know… ALL OF YOURS!" Lullaby shot a blast of his magic outwards, hurting the wizards ears.

Erza yelled, "We have to finish this now before he can play the Lullaby!" Wendy gathered lightning around herself as Gray gathered magic into the palm of his hand for long range and defensive use.

Wendy and Erza lunged forwards. Erza ex-quiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She dashed forwards a quickly sliced Lullaby all over her body. Wendy jumped upwards as she send blasts of lighting and blades of water at Lullaby in an attempt to either burn him up or to cut him to pieces.

Lullaby glared at Wendy and Erza, "Impudent humans!" He swung one of his arms down onto Erza. As Erza dodged in mid air he swung his other arm into her side, slicing through her armor with his sharp claws and sending her straight into the ground. Lullaby laughed, "I was hoping for a better fight from you humans, but you're severely disappointing!" Lullaby shot countless blasts of magic at Wendy, some of which Gray managed to block, the others making head on direct contact.

Wendy landed on the ground next to Erza and panted heavily. Wendy said to Gray, "I don't think we can win this one. He's too strong."

Lullaby charged up a massive blast of green energy in his mouth before firing it at Wendy, Gray, and Erza. They heard from Ur from behind them, "Ice Make: Nullification Dome!" A perfect dome made of ice appeared around them. Lullaby's blast of magic made contact with the dome. Ur grit her teeth as she put more power into the dome to maintain it as she thought, 'This dome should be able to nullify any magic that gets thrown at it! Why isn't it working?!' Cracks started to appear all throughout the dome before it shattered

Makarov looked at it as he started to activate his magic but before he could do anything, Lullaby's attack had been deflected away and into a mountain, raising it to the ground. Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Ur looked up to see a tall and broad silhouette standing in front of them. Part of his forearm and his hand had been turned into crystals, which extended outwards into a large blue, green, and purple shield (_**Iron Dragon Slayer magic and Crystal Dragon Slayer magic function in the same way**_). Wendy heard him say in a snarky tone, "You know, you should be more careful."

Wendy could instantly recognise the magic anywhere. Wendy was about to say something before she passed out from exhaustion. As the figure turned around it revealed a head of pink hair with a glowing purple eye. Gray and Erza could see the silhouette of his horns in the night sky from the moonlight as they looked at him in awe. Natsu turned to Ur and put a hand under her chin as he leaned his face close to hers, "You shouldn't strain yourself too much. I hope you remember me." Ur's eyes widened as she remembered his voice from 10 years ago.

Flashback to x774…

_Gray stood in what could only be described as a wasteland. All of the countless buildings had been reduced to nothing but rubble. Gray brick and pieces of wood were strewn around the ground, covered in fire which was strange given that it was winter. The only sounds that could be heard was the howling of wind uninhibited by any buildings. The roars of a demon echoed in the background._

_Gray held one of Lyon's arms over his shoulder as he looked up at Ur with tears in his eyes, "I can't leave you!"_

_Ur turned away from Gray to face deliora, "No. You must leave. I'll defeat that thing."_

"_N-No! I can't leave you! All of this is my fault! If I hadn't-" Gray started to speak but was interrupted._

_Ur said, "No. This is no ones fault. It is an ordeal so that we can take back our happiness. Gray stared up at her as she looked at deliora with determination, "Gray. You need to go." Ur quickly pressed the base of her fist into her palm and chanted, "Ice Make: Rose Garden!" A vine ro roses sprung forwards from a blue magic circle, encircling Deliora and digging into his skin._

_Deliora is a massive, humanoid Demon, easily standing as tall as a 5 story building. He has a large muscular blue torso with massive arms that end in scaly hands with his finger pointed with claws. On his torso as well as around his neck, Deliora is covered with a series of long maroon spikes. In addition, he has two large legs that have a joint backwards looking like the same of a wolf's, whereas the feet resemble those of a bird. He has an additional row spikes running down his spine. His purple hair flows down the back of his neck and slightly onto his upper back in a mane-like shape. He has a large pair of horns that point upwards, jutting outwards from his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes that glow green when he attacks._

_Deliora roared in pain as he turned towards Ur. He opened his mouth and quickly channelled a ball of green energy into it. He blasted a beam of green energy forwards across the ground, leaving a trail of massive explosions that Ur barely managed to dodge. How leg however got caught in the explosion, vaporizing it. She rolled to a stop and materialized a leg made out of ice in the place of her missing leg. Ur managed to push herself to her feet as she looked up at Deliora's massive form above her. She placed the base of her fist into her palm and yelled, "Ice Make: Volcano!" A massive blast of ice shot up below Deliora._

_Deliora roared before bringing down one of his massive clawed hands onto the ground, sending out a shockwave upon impact. Ur materialized a massive ice shield which shattered from the force of the impact._

_She looked up at him as she jumped backwards. Ur thought to herself, 'If I don't stop him now who knows how many more people could die, including Gray, Lyon, and I.' Ur crossed her arms in an X-shape in front of her as she began to release massive amounts of magic power. Ur prepared to cast the ultimate spell, one that consumed her spirit and physical body to create a virtually indestructible prison of Ice. _

_However, before she had a chance to cast the spell, a massive beam of fire aimed straight for Deliora's head vaporized him in an instant. A tall man walked past her as he stood in front of Deliora's headless body which fell lifelessly to the ground. What she could see from his body was a head of spiky pink hair and four horns on either side of his head. Ur looked at his hands and saw that they were massive red and black segmented claws with strange rock-like markings running up his forearms colored red and black._

_Natsu looked at Deliora's corpse and said, "You know, that was seriously disappointing. I was really expecting more out of a demon that had caused so much damage."_

_Ur looked at him in shock. For a demon that had almost killed her, someone that could be considered equal to a wizard saint, and that demon had been killed with one attack which she could feel he had put no power into. She asked shakily, "W-who are you?"_

_Natsu looked down at her. She could now finally see his menacing appearance, but was quickly diffused with his kind smiled, "I'm Natsu."_

Flashback end…

The guild masters stared in shock as they looked at Natsu easily blocking an attack from Lullaby. Lullaby asked in an arrogant tone, "Who might you be? You seem more formidable than the other humans."

Natsu smirked as the color of his eye changed from purple to orange, "Maybe this will jog your memory." Natsu slowly transformed his hands into massive red and black segmented claws and black and red rock-like markings spread up his arms. Natsu coated his claws in fire and looked up at Lullaby.

Lullaby took one step backwards away from Natsu as his expression changed from arrogance to fear. Lullaby stuttered, "You're… You're King E.N-"

Natsu laughed as he said, "You'll regret it if you say that name." Natsu began to generate a petrifying aura as he released all of his magic power. It felt almost suffocating to be in his presence. Natsu raised one claw as he said, "You will regret the day that you were ever created. I always like to be with my own kind, but you are disappointing." Natsu closed his clawed hand and a massive pillar of fire shot out of the ground, illuminating the night sky. The guild masters stared in shock at the display of power they had never seen anything like it before.

Makarov looked at Natsu in shock as he felt his magic power and thought, 'More… More than Got Serena?!' He was one of the few people that had met the number one wizard saint, but feeling the magic in front of him… It far surpassed God Serena. To him, it felt immeasurable. Infinite.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Look at that, I got chapter 17 out in 2 days. I had tons of ideas for this chapter and I would say that it was a blast to write. I made Natsu's ice clear, which most people seemed to like the idea of, as well as I had him kill the Rune Knights. For the record, Mest got away from Natsu, so he is still alive. I will probably not get the next chapter out for a while because it is going to be difficult to write the Phantom Lord arc, which is also going to be long. I have plenty of amazing ideas for it, and it should be really fun for you guys to read. I hope that you guys like how I'm writing so far. It is very difficult to write the Wendy that was originally in Fairy Tail, but now have her be confident. I hope you guys enjoy, now onto the questions!**_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. I am planning of having Gajeel as strong a Gildarts as you guys know, but how should I have him interact in the Phantom Lord arc. It is said that Gildarts could be a wizard saint, and that means that Gajeel is really strong. What should I have him do for the majority of the arc until he fights Laxus and Erza because he is so OP?**_

_**2\. Should I try and skip the Tower of Heaven Arc and maybe put Jellal in the Tenrou Island arc? I would probably make it so that Ultear told Jellal that Zeref had been alive the whole time and then he would go with Grimoire Heart to Tenrou Island.**_

_**3\. Should Gajeel know dragon force?**_

_**Thanks Guys! I'll see you next time!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

At the Magic Council Meeting Site, Era…

The Magic Council was in an uproar after the intense events that happened recently in Clover Town at the guild master's meetings. The atmosphere was tense when the Magic Council members looked at each other across the large circular table. Sitting in the center of the table were reports upon reports of what happened and in the center was Lullaby, or at least what was left of it that being a few leftover chunks of wood kept in a magic sealing container.

A tall, gray-haired elderly man spoke first, "These dark guilds are intolerable! Not only did they release a demon of Zeref, but they were a threat to the guild masters, and almost killed all of the citizens of Oshibana Town!" He had a considerably long beard along with a bushy mustache that covered his mouth. He has pointy ears somewhat akin to an elf, and has a habit of keeping only one of his dark-colored eyes open at a time. He also wears multiple layers of robes, consisting of a long beige coat with a black trim under which he wears a long black tunic. Over everything he had a long white cloak with a dark blue wavy trim and a high collar. On top of his balding head is a small bat. This was Org, one of the many magic council members who is vehemently for disbanding Fairy Tail.

Another large man spoke next and asked, "How did they get such a powerful magic item anyways?" He is a tall man with a large bushy beard. He features a snub nose moderately sized droopy eyes, high eyebrows and relatively small ears. He sports a tall black hat with a gooden upside down "V" on the front of it. For attire, He wears a black undershirt and a robe that he keeps tied tightly shut. Atop this robe, he wears a beige coat that has a diamond pattern over a black trim on the outer edges, which is finally covered by a white cloak tied shut by a diamond-shaped buckle. The large man also wears dark pants and light-colored slippers. This was Crawford, one of the most loyal magic council members, or so it would seem. Crawford thought to himself, 'What ever took out Lullaby must have been an incredibly powerful person. I'm not even sure if the 5th rank wizard saint Jura Neekis could kill Lullaby. I must inform _them_ at once!'

Another man said, "You know, someone will have to take responsibility for this. These actions are quite outrageous! While defeating Lullaby, Fairy Tail destroyed the meeting hall, and part of Clover Town, luckily not killing any citizens."

Siegrain said snarkily as he held up a sheet of paper, "You know, these reports are quite interesting. If you read these, maybe you wouldn't be so worried about dark guilds or Fairy Tail, because whatever did what is written in this report is far more fearsome." Siegrain was a tall man, however having a rather average stature when it comes to muscle. He wears a long white coat with a black trim with arrow-like motifs around his collar. The coat is closed by a series of silver buckles running across it. Under his coat he wears a purple shirt which he has his wizard saint badge pinned to. He wears white pants with matching white shoes as well as a black belt with a silver buckle. He had spiky blue hair and a red tattoo over his right eye.

Ultear stood beside him and smirked, "Indeed. This unknown person possesses quite a threat if not dealt with." She rolled her crystal ball along her arm as she spoke, grabbing it in her hand when it got to the end of the sleeve of her loose dress.

Org yelled as he reached for the papers in Jellal's hands, "Give me that!" Org held the paper as his eyes raced across and down the page as he soaked in every detail of the information. His brows furrowed as he got closer to the center of the page, but as he reached the bottom his gasped. He looked up from the report and said in a stern voice, "This must be dealt with immediately!" he looked over to the guards outside the door, "Get Commander Doranbolt in here this instant!"

Later…

Ultear and Siegrain stood in the magic council Library. Ultear sighed while keeping a smile on her face, "I'm disappointed in the Lullaby case."

"We couldn't have predicted what happened. Even with all the help we gave to Eisenwald, that should have been easily able to finish their mission. We could never have known about this."

Ultear kept her smile, "I'm sorry Siegrain, I did not account for the possibility of a third party intervening in our plans."

Siegrain smirked, "It certainly was a detriment. If we had taken out the guild masters it would have made our job 100 times easier. But this does give me plenty of new ideas. The potential of whoever this third party is limitless, and he could either be an asset, or an enemy."

Ultear said, "He seems to be too powerful for us to shackle if we wanted his help. He is most definitely an enemy. We must be careful from now on and not make any spontaneous moves. It also seems like the other members of the Magic council are getting suspicious of us."

"He does however seem neutral. He seemed to have protected the guild masters along with Fairy Tail out of the kindness of his heart, but he also destroyed an entire platoon of rune knights. We should keep an eye out for him." Replied Siegrain

Ultear smiled as she walked up to him and put a finger on his lips, "You should keep a watch on your actions, afterall, if we are too aggressive we may be noticed. Securing Titania may be a difficult task, and given that this mysterious third Party attacked the Rune Knights, he may attack us if his aggressiveness towards the Rine Knights was out of hatred for the council."

Siegrain smirked, "You could always use your more _unconventional_ methods to bring him over to our side."

Ultear gasped as a blush crossed her face, "You aren't suggested that I-"

Siegrain laughed, "With how you act around me and the rest of the council, I'm surprised you aren't more fond of that idea." Ultear glared at him. Siegrain asked, "What do you think of Ur? She is your mother, and multiple times has been asked to fill the vacant 8th spot on the 10 Wizard Saints list. She could be trouble."

Ultear gained an angry expression, "That old hag?! She isn't a concern. She is almost completely retired as a wizard, and I suspect that she doesn't care much about it. She is just a pitiful woman who was dumped by my father."

"You could always try and re-establish relationships with her. I'm sure that she could be a benefit for us, especially if she doesn't fight us." Replied Seigrain.

Ultear looked at him before her glare changed into an arrogant smirk once again, "We shouldn't worry about that. What is an important question is, what about the Storm Champion?"

"Oh?"

"I witnessed her battles, and she is extraordinarily strong. I also witnessed a power that could easily put her as an S-class mage. She could be troublesome." Continued Ultear.

Siegrain replied, "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on her."

At Fairy Tail…

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Ur with Carla flying next to them walked towards the Fairy Tail Guild hall, unknowing of what had become of it. The atmosphere in Magnolia was tense as the 5 mages walked towards the guild hall. As they walked down the street they saw that everyone went silent when they passed by. People emerged from their homes and watched as the group of mages passed by. Wendy could hear their mumumurs about whatever had happened.

They soon came to the sight which had been causing this create commotion. There stood the Fairy Tail guild hall, in ruins. Holes had been punctured in it on all sides leaving wooden planks and steel beams lying on the ground. The most notable part of the destruction were the giant iron pillars protruding from every side of the guild hall giving it quite a scary appearance.

Gray asked, "Who did this to our guild hall?!"

Erza looked up at it and asked herself more than to anyone else, "What happened here…?"

She heard from a snarky voice behind her, "Those Phantom freeks attacked us while we weren't looking." Mira stood behind them with her hands on her hips as she looked up at the guild hall, "They caught us off guard, but luckily there was no one at the guild at the time, so no one got hurt."

Carla asked, "Where is everyone? We obviously can't stay in the guild hall when it is in this bad of condition." Mira waved for them to follow her as the group of mages quickly descended into the basement of the guild hall. They were greeted by the noise of the guild, a few people saying hello to them, while most of them were arguing about whether they should go and attack Phantom Lord.

Makarov held a beer mug in his hand with a blush on his face as he greeted them in a lazy voice, "Yo, Welcome back. What took you so long?" Truth be told, the group of mages was stopped on their way back to the guild and was questioned by the magic council, afterall, the Magic Council was even more suspicious of them now than they had been previously, especially with the report of the massacre of an entire platoon of rune knights.

Wendy said sheepishly, "Master, maybe you shouldn't be drinking this early in the morning. We should be working on figuring out what happened."

Gray said to Makarov, "Wendy's right, we shouldn't just be relaxing down here. Phantom Lord attacked our guild hall, and we're just sitting ducks down here."

Makarov laughed as he ignored them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was drinking so that he didn't have to worry about the guild hall. He really wanted to attack Phantom Lord, but knew that if he did, Fairy Tail would actually get disbanded by the Magic Council. Mira smacked Makarov on the back of the head and asked, "Do you understand the gravity of this situation?"

Makarob sighed and asked the mages in a more serious tone, "Do you think that I don't want to go to Phantom lord and attack them right this instant? If we were to attack them we could risk disbandment, and we are already extremely close as it is, and the magic Council would finally be able to have a reason to disband us." Makarov smiled, "Also, no one got injured anyways as the guild was empty and it was already past closing time. There is no need to worry!"

Wendy inquired, "Empty guild?"

Lisanna chimed in, "We got lucky. They attacked after closing during the night so the only thing that got damaged was the guild."

Gray said, "But they still attacked us. Shouldn't we retaliate?"

Makarov sighed as he looked at the anxious and angry faces of the wizards. As he looked around the guild hall and then back the the people in front of him, he could sense the rising anger that they had. Makarov said, "We will not be retaliating. For the time being we will take requests from here and maintain normal guild functionality."

Gray slammed his hand down on the table, "That makes no sense! They attacked us first. Are you seriously saying we should just let them bully us like this?!"

Ur said, "Don't be irrational Gray. If we attack them it would be bad as Makarov already said. Of course if someone got injured we would, but the situation hasn't reached that point. All we can do is wait and see if this continues." This silenced Gray as he let out a deep sigh.

Makarov asked, "Anyways, what happened on your mission. I managed to get back to the guild before you guys."

Erza replied, "We were stopped by the Magic Council before we could return to the guild. Apparently an entire squad of rune knights was massacred while we were on our way to clover town, and they were wondering if we had anything to do with it."

"An entire squad?! How is something like that possible? Although most mages are stronger than Rune Knights, taking out an entire squad would be difficult for the majority of the mages in the guild." Said Lisanna.

Carla replied, "The only things that were left over at the station were the ripped apart bodies of countless Rune Knights. The station apparently was covered in an inextinguishable fire that required countless water mages to put out."

Mira replied in a snarky tone, "You gotta be kidding me. There is no way that you could create an inextinguishable fire. To do that your power would need to exceed that of even the strongest wizard saints."

"It's the truth. Normally when magic has been used there is an abundance of ethernano left over in the air from residual power that was not used in the spell. This power is often equivalent to the amount of magic power the spell caster had. Apparently, the residual ethernano in the air was so great that it short circuited the magic power sensor." Said Erza.

This made Makarov's eyes go wide. The only person he could think of that had enough strength to do this was God Serena, but he was supposed to be at negotiations in Alverez at the moment. That meant the only other option was whatever that thing that he saw kill Lullaby was. Makarov put a hand on his chin and thought deeply before looking up at the Wizards, "I'll get a full report on this from Doranbolt." With that, the mages left the guild for the day, afterall, they had to be careful about what they did in case there was an attack from Phantom Lord.

The next day…

The streets were empty for one soul reason, and that was because everyone was specifically focused on the second Phantom Lord incident that week. The sounds could be heard from blocks away as people packed into the now noisy park, standing around Magnolia's massive Rainbow Sakura tree, however that was not the topic for discussion at this time.

Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, and Mira pushed their way through the crowd anxiously as they approached the truly horrifying sight in front of them. People parted ways forming a clear path directly to the tree, not wanting to anger the already furious Fairy Tail wizards. They soon stood below the tree, looking up at Levy, Jet, and Droy, pinned to the tree by iron binds, their bodies being covered in cuts and bruises, clothes ripped, and large bloody gashes running all over them.

Lucy and Wendy looked up at them and muttered in a shaky voice, "Levy…" Mira glared at them and gritted her teeth as she used every part of her being to stop herself from running over to Phantom Lord and beating the crap out of them. Erza looked up at them and trembled as she thought back to how many times she had seen this exact same sight, in _that place_.

They heard Makarov's heavy footsteps on the rough dirt path as they saw him approaching their position. His eyes were shadowed as magic started to spiral around him, "Wrecking our shoddy bar I can deal with… But no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood… THIS MEANS WAR!" He shattered his staff to splinters as he crushed it with his hand.

The next day…

Lucy sat in Magnolia Hospital with a sullen expression on her face. She looked around the hospital room at her three guildmates who lay in the white hospital beds with magical heart monitors next to their beds beeping away. She looked around sadly, knowing that these people couldn't be at the guild in their time of need.

Lucy heard Wendy's voice from her side, "You shouldn't worry so much about them." Wendy was trying to cheer Lucy up, but she couldn't really do anything about it. She had tried to heal Jet, Droy, and Levy's wounds' but they seemed to be infused with magic, which when she tried to heal them, backfired and hurt her.

Lucy sighed, "I just don't know what to do. If their guild has someone who can take out 3 of our strongest mages (_**Remember, Levy was selected for the S-Class trials**_) without leaving any traces of evidence, what are we going to do."

Wendy smiled, "I'm sure we'll be fine, afterall, We have Erza and Mira."

"I guess you're right." Lucy made a fake smile as she looked out across her 3 badly injured guild mates. She clenched her fist, "But we cannot forgive them."

Oak Town, Secondary Phantom Lord guild hall…

From inside the massively imposing building of Phantom Lord hardy laughs could be heard all around. People sat as they clinked drinks together as they downed glass after glass, talking about Gajeel's most recent excursion to Fairy Tail. They laughed hilariously as they retold the now grossly distorted story that Gajeel had told all of them. Some people thought of him as someone to be scared of, others thought of him as someone to befriend as an ally, but everyone knew he was a force to be reckoned with, and they were lucky he was in Phantom Lord.

As some members began to clean up after finishing their conversations and packing up to leave, Gajeel sat in the rafters of the guild, looking down as the bustling environment. Gajeel sniffed the air before grinning evilly and said to Aria who was next to him, "They're here." At that moment, the door of the guild hall was blown to pieces by a blast of dark energy, leaving a smoking hole in the front of the guild hall, revealing an Army of Fairy Tail mages. The battle had begun.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I finally managed to get chapter 18 out, which took me a while. I had tons of ideas for this chapter and it is annoying having to contain them for the next chapter, which can hopefully get me close to the end of the Phantom Lord arc. I'm sorry this chapter was basically a page turner, which I know can be boring, but I don't just want to write that "everything happened as normal" because it didn't. I've been preparing for the Gajeel vs Natsu fight for a while, and I should finally get to write this amazing battle. I'll also try and write a few other good battles in here too, so this will probably be the most exiting arc so far, but you guys let me know. Now onto the questions.**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1\. How do I power scale Gajeel? It is never very clear how Gildarts faired against Acnologia, and Natsu is only slightly stronger than Acnologia. Because of this, I am wondering how to scale Gajeel against Natsu. Should Gajeel even be able to harm Natsu, or should Natsu just absolutely destroy Gajeel in the fight?**_

_**2\. Should crystal dragon slayer magic function in a similar way to Iron dragon slayer magic, or no? If you think it shouldn't, can you give me some other ideas?**_

_**3\. Should it be Laxus and Erza vs Gajeel or Mira and Erza vs Gajeel?**_

_**4\. Because Erza is going to fight Gajeel and get defeated, should Wendy be the one that fights Jose?**_

_**6\. What should Ur's role be in this? I already have a plan for Macao, given that he is S-Class, but what should Ur do?**_

_**Alright, that is all for the questions! See you guys next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

As the dust settled Makarov stood out in front of the army of mages and yelled furiously, "We are Fairy Tail!" As his voice resonated through the guild hall, all of the Fairy Tail mages gathered magic power before lunging forwards at the now terrified Phantom Lord mages. The Phantom Lord wizards jumped in the air as wave after wave of them barrelled towards the Fairy Tail mages. The battle that ensued was overly brutal, with the strong Fairy Tail mages destroying the Phantom lord guild hall and all of the wizards in it in a fury of explosive magic spells.

Gray and Elfman rushed forward, quickly plowing through the enemy towards the heart of the guild. Gray had quickly frozen the ground, establishing the upper hand as Elfman created his beast arm, smashing apart the ground and any and all magic weapons that the Phantom Lord wizards attempted to attack them with. Alzack and Bisca fired gun magic from behind, keeping a constant suppressing fire, while more and more wizards from either side joined into the growing fight.

The the Fairy Tail wizards trampled through the Phantom Lord mages, however it was still not a fight that would be so easily given up by either side. The stronger Phantom lord wizards rushed forwards and channeled their magic before yelling, "Don't get too cocky, you punks!" The Phantom Lord mages blasted through the wall of wizards in front of them, before they were hit by a large tidal wave of water, which crashed through the guild hall, destroying countless tables and ripping up the floor. Behind that there stood Wendy having her magic ready for battle.

Erza rushed forwards as she summoned countless swords, slicing through the mages, while Mira sent out massive blasts of dark energy, dividing the near endless waves of Phantom Lord wizards. As the number of Phantom Lord wizards slowly decreased, an opening in the Fairy Tail mages line of defense ruptured, allowing the Phantom Lord mages to rush through Fairy Tail's line of defense. Erza lept forwards to counter them before she was stuck in the side of the head with an iron rod, sending her flying into the wall. She pushed herself up and lifted two swords and looked around, before spotting a man with long black hair laughing at her as the iron rod retracted back into his hand.

He is a tall and muscular young man, with broad shoulders, probably standing a full head taller than most of the people in the guild. He has long, slicked back spiky black hair. He has red eyes dark pupils, indicating that he is a dragon slayer, which Erza quickly took note of. As he smirked while looking down at her she could see his grin of elongated spiked teeth, similar to Wendy's. He has no visible eyebrows, while most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. His head is intricately covered in metal studs, which multiple on his chin, nose and ears, with 3 over each eye replacing his eyebrows. He had a black Phantom Lord guild mark on his revealed shoulder, with the other one being covered in a strange black feather-like ornament. He wears a tattered sleeveless black tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, with a pair of studded fingerless gloves. This was Gajeel Redfox, Phantom Lord's strongest S-class mages, and the iron dragon slayer.

Gray looked over to Erza to see her distressed state before yelling, "Ice-Make: Lance!'' A light blue magic circle appeared before multiple long spears made out of ice shot out of Gray's spell towards Gajeel.

At the same time Elfman yelled, "Bear Arm: Reptile!" His right arm transformed as it expanded in size while getting covered in green reptilian scales, with pointed plates forming on his forearm, jutting backwards. He threw his fist forwards with all his strength, not expecting how powerful Gajeel really was.

Gajeel sighed in annoyance, as he extended one arm towards Gray and formed a tall oval curved shield made out of iron, which Gray's ice spears harlessly bounced off, shattered into tiny pieces and falling lifelessly to the wooden floor. His arm then transformed into an Iron rod, which he shot out, disconnecting from his arm, and striking Gray, sending him flying away as the iron pillar fell to the ground, sending dust into the air.

Gajeel turned his attention towards Elfman, as Gajeel caught Elfman's first effortlessly, stopping him in his tracks. Elfman roared out as he transformed his other arm, "Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Elfman transformed his left arm into one composed of metal, which is similar to a gauntlet, sporting plates and different lines of bolts.

Before he could punch Gajeel though, Gajeel yanked Elfman forwards by his reptilian arm which he still had a hold of, before punching Elfman in the face, slamming him into the ground and knocking the wind out of his chest, before kicking him in the side, sending him rolling away as he said, "I'm only interested in Titania! All of you are too weak!"

Gajeel turned one of his arms into an iron rod before extending it, indiscriminately striking any mage within his vicinity, however holding back as if he were toying with them. Gajeel extending an iron rod from his foot, striking Nav and Warren. He turned around before changing his arm into a giant sword and cutting through the spells that had just been thrown at him. Gajeel smirked evilly as he looked around at the mages and said, "You guys may not be Titania, but it sure is amusing seeing that expression on your face!"

The Fairy Tail wizards rushed over to attack him before Gajeel coated his hand in magic and then proceeded to smash it into the ground, released a pulse of magic, blasting away all of the wizards around him. As he stood up and looked over at Erza he heard from his side, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A tornado-like spiral of magic raced towards Gajeel from his left, but he merely raised his hand and coated it in iron scales, harlessly nullifying the attack.

Gajeel smirked and looked over to see Wendy glaring at him having just fired a blast of magic, and was now standing in a fighting position. Gajeel revealed his sharp teeth as Wendy Lunged forwards and coated his fist in lightning as she yelled, "Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!" However, as she tried to strike Gajeel, he grabbed her by the neck, stopping her movement. He grinned as he looked at Wendy struggling in his grasp, unable to break the coating of scales surrounding his hand and forearm.

Gajeel said, "You're amusing, especially because you're a dragon slayer, but you're not quite strong enough." Wendy however reared back her head as he was talking before firing off a sky dragon's roar directly to his face. Gajeel let go of her neck as he rolled away, dropping Wendy to the floor.

Wendy stood up and said, "Don't underestimate me!" She rushed towards Gajeel who looked at her and yelled excitedly, "You're more fun than I thought!" Gajeel sighed, "But, by yourself, you're nothing." Gajeel shot out multiple Iron rods from the end of his leg as he brought up his arms, blocking multiple incoming attacks from the Fairy Tail wizards, before effortlessly throwing them away. The Iron rods struck Wendy multiple times, before embedding her in the opposite wall of the guild hall.

Gajeel turned away from Wendy and looked down at Erza and laughed, "I never expected to get such a fantastic chance to meet the mighty Titania!" He Covered his arm in iron scales before lunging at Erza and striking her in the side of her abdomen, sending her flying across the Phantom Lord guild hall.

Erza grit her teeth as she pushed herself up, before noticing the lack of pain in her abdomen, then looking up at Gajeel who smirked evilly in a taunting mannered before he leapt out of the way as Makarov's massive fist smashed down in the spot where he had previously stood. Erza heard Makarov's booming voice yell out, "You dare hurt my children!"

The Phantom Lord members backed up as they screamed "Monster!" Gajeel merely looked up at him and smirked as he thought, 'Everything is going exactly as Master Jose said! This is perfect!' Although Gajeel really hated Master Jose at times as well as his controlliveness, Gajeel really admired Jose's evil genius, and as someone ranked as the 6th ranked wizard saint, he is truly powerful. Gajeel had been invited to become a Wizard Saint, but he refused because he thought he would be restricted too much, and given what he had seen what Master Jose had to do at times because of the Magic Council, he never wanted to be a member.

Gajeel looked at Erza who asked him angrily, "Where are the other members of the Element 4?! Why have they not shown themselves?!"

Gajeel merely kept his cocky smirk as he looked at her, dodging another attack from Makarov who yelled out, "You have awakened a great monster that cannot be tamed! Don't for a second think that you will be protected by human laws for harming my children!"

Gajeel now stood in front of Erza as an aura of magic surrounded him as he said to her, "I really exped more out of you guys, but it appears you didn't bring Laxus, Mystogan, or your Ace, Gildarts with you. If you don't have your trump cards, we shouldn't expend ourselves using our own… " Gajeel leaned in close to Erza's ear as he grabbed her chin, bringing her face closer to his and whispered to her ear, "Especially because you left our main target wide open."

Erza thought for a second about what he could mean about their 'Main Target' before her eyes widened as a sense of realization came over her as she yelled at him, "You… You're after Lucy!"

Gajeel smirked as he rolled away, casually dodging a blast of dark energy from Mira, who landed in front of Erza and stated, "You need to be more careful." Although Mira didn't like to show it, she deeply cared for the safety and well being of every member of the guild, even if she was normally mean to them.

As Gajeel retreated back with a satisfied smirk on his face, he saw Makarov crash forward through the rest of the guild and yell out, "Jose! Show yourself!" He crashed forward through multiple walls of the guild hall, quickly ascending to the upper floors as the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord wizards raged onwards.

Gajeel leapt up to the rafters before setting down as he made a spike appear on the bottom of each foot. He stood on the bottom of the support beam looking at the battle, which he thought was amusing, but boring as Aria floated down beside him and said, "I hope you didn't antagonize them too much, it could lead to a flaw in our plans."

Gajeel merely smirked as he replied, "Oh, everything will be fine. Just do your job like Jose said, or else we might not succeed."

Aria bowed his head as he disappeared into the wind and said a tears streamed down his face, "It is so very sorrowful that I must do this."

Gajeel waved his hand before responding angrily, "Can you quit it with this 'sorrowful' business!" But Aria was already gone, unable to hear Gajeel's crude comment on Aria's annoying behaviour.

With Makarov…

Makarov smashed through the massive door into the guildmaster's office of the Phantom Lord guild hall. Magic flowed off of Makarov as his eyes glowed yellow, with flares of magic striking the walls of the room, turning it into absolute chaos. Makarov spoke in a terrifying voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing…?"

Jose merely smiled as he looked at Makarov. Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, maroonish-purple hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache that reaches down around his eternally smiling mouth. His attire resembles that of a mix between a fictional witch, wizard, and jester, consisting of a purple flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a mantle and jagged lower edges, adorned with a lighter purple trim. It featured two navy blue bat-like wings, as well as with a matching purple witch-like hat with an extremely long, bent top hanging down over the left side of Jose's face. He sports a plain white shirt which is adorned with his Wizard Saint medallion around the neck, with two red ribbons falling down from it. He wore a pair of red and black pin striped pants, tucked into tall white socks, and a pair of pointed shoes.

"Why hello there, Makarov. It had been a long time since that regular meeting O so many years ago… 6 I believe. I was so drunk and stupid back then… I must've overdone it with the sake…" Jose let out a light chuckle, ignoring Makarov's terrifying aura.

Makarov threw his massive fist forwards as he yelled, "I'm not here to reminisce with you Jose!" Makarov's fist crashed into the ground, sending wood and stone debris into the air. The dust slowly settled to reveal the flickering image of Jose. Makarov shrunk down to his normal size as he looked around before stuttering out, "A-A thought projection?! You're already gone from the guild?!"

Jose's thought projection smiled as he said with an arrogant smirk, "A battle between two of the great wizard saints could lead to cataclysmic and extraordinary unnatural occurrences. I prefer a rational victory."

Makarov yelled angrily back at him, "Show yourself Jose! Fight me fair and square-" Makarov stopped mid sentence as light flicked in front of Jose before an image of Lucy appeared. She had a few bruises but for the most part was unharmed. She lay on the ground unconscious, having both of her arms bound together. Makarov stuttered, "W-why?!" Jose pulled out a dagger and grinned evilly and prepared to stab Lucy.

Makarov reached out his hand to stop Jose before Makarov felt an imposing presence behind him. He turned around and looked up at Aria's imposing figure and inwardly cursed himself, 'Shit! I was too focused on Jose and didn't even detect his presence!'

Aria pressed his hands together and said, "Metsu!" Two large purple magic circles appeared behind either of his hands. Makarov was enveloped in a globe of airspace, draining his magic completely. Aria pressed his hands forwards launching makarov away and sending him through the floor as tears streamed down his face, "So sorrowful!"

As Makarov flew away he tried to use his magic but to no avail. He looked back to see Jose's laughing face as he dropped the dagger which embedded itself in the ground while he said manically, "Ho, ho, there's no way that we would kill Lucy… at least not yet…" He looked up from Lucy back at Makarov and said, "Please don't tell me you don't know who Lucy Heartfillia is, even though she belongs to your guild. Well, I guess it's none of your business anymore."

Aria looked at Makarov's form as he crashed through the floor as tears poured out of his eyes as he cried, "It's too sorrowful! Where hath this sorrow come from?! Is this sorrow due to the world losing a great mage?!"

Makarov fell through the floor before slamming into the ground below him, creating a noticeably loud "thud." Everyone turned towards him, noticing Makarov was struggling on the ground, now having his skin turn a sickly pale green color. Erza rushed over to him as she cried out, "Master!" She picked him up and held him in her arms.

Gajeel looked down at the mages from the rafters as she smirked, "I could never have imagined that Jose's plan would turn out this well. I guess the fun is over now." Gajeel sighed as he thought, 'Although, I was hoping to get a better fight from Titania and The Demon.'

The Phantom Lord wizards began encroaching on the Fairy Tail wizards as they started to charge their magic. The Fairy Tail mages still couldn't move from their shock before they heard Erza's booming voice yell, "Everyone! Retreat to the guild!" Erza thought, 'This is our only option. After the Master was defeated, with our low morale, we have no other choice.'

Gray looked back at her in shock as to what Erza said. He had never seen Erza retreat, with her always boisterous and brave personality. Elfman yelled, "Men never retreat!" As he punched another wizard away from him.

Other mages had a similar response, saying that they won't stop fighting, but Erza responded by yelling, "We cannot defeat Jose without or Master! We must retreat!"

Mira looked at Erza with a smirk and asked Snarkily, "Are you getting soft Tin can? We have plenty of strong wizards with us right now!"

Wendy replied pleadily, "But they have a dragon slayer, whose magic power could be almost considered to be on Gildarts's level! We stand no chance without Master!" Mira grit her teeth. She always hated to back down from a fight, especially because she gained so much strength. What would be the use of her strength if she couldn't even use it to protect one person?

Mirajane replied reluctantly, "Fine! Let's go everyone." The Fairy Tail mages ran from the guild as the Phantom Lord wizards fired blasts of magic behind them, chasing them away, back to the guild hall to nurse their wounds.

Phantom Lord Headquarters…

Lucy felt the coldness of the floor seeping into the side of her face that was rested on it. The musty and dirty smell of the floor made it to her nose as her eyes slowly opened up, and taking that chance to have an opportunity to take a long look around the room. The walls and floor of the room were made of dirty beige bricks that had small amounts of moss growing from in between the cracks. At the front and back of the room were two thick iron doors with small bars allowing Lucy to see outside of the cell, noting how high she was off of the ground. She felt the scratchiness of the ropes binding her hands together as she tried to shake the rope off of her hands.

Lucy yelled out, "What is this?! Where am I?!" She saw a shadowed grin from behind the bars of the cell door. She saw the strange wide smile and the thin purple mustache of the man on the other side of the door looking at her menacingly, causing her body to freeze up under his creepy glare.

The man's eyes became visible as his smile widened, revealing how rows of white teeth as he said menacingly as Lucy heard a clunk from the door, "You're finally awake, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy yelled back to the man, "Who're you?! Where am I?!" She frantically looked around the cell as she heard the door slowly creaking open as the man stepped into the room. The man was revealed to be the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla.

Jose replied, "I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla." Jose bowed his head, not sounding sincere at all, "I'm sorry for locking you up in this filthy cell, but we couldn't take a liability of you escaping from this place, afterall, you are a valuable person, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy yelled back at Jose, "Untie me! Why did you do all of that if Levi and the others?!" She glared at Jose who kept his confident and arrogant smirk plastered across his lips as he continued to look down on her.

Jose opened his arms as he said, "Depending on your attitude, we may treat you as a 'VIP' instead of a captive as you are now." A centipede crawled up the side of Lucy's thigh as she let out a shrike, jumping away from the centipede. Jose continued, "See, you don't want to stay here. If you behave yourself I can upgrade you to a suite room."

Lucy ignored his previous statement and asked in a serious tone, her voice filled with contempt, "Why did you attack us?"

Jose raised an eyebrow as an evil grin spread across his face, "Oh? You mean Fairy Tail? That was just for fun, an extra if you will." He continued as Lucy's face slowly morphed into a scowl, "In reality, our true objective is a certain individual, and that certain individual happened to belong to Fairy Tail. That certain individual is you, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the Heartfilia conglomerate."

Lucy stuttered out as her entire body shivered, "How… How do you know that?" She had tears brimming at the edges of her eyes as the realization that she had brought all of this misfortune upon her friends hit her.

Jose explained, "I heard that you were hiding your social status while you were in a guild, and a rather well known one at that. I don't know why the daughter of one of the richest men in the country would be taking such a dirty and dangerous job though."

Lucy asked as her body continued to shiver as she forced herself to not let tears roll down her face, "So you… kidnapped me?" Jose smirked as he heard her question.

Jose replied simply as he made himself seem better than he actually was, "Oh no, of course not. In fact, we aren't doing this for personal gain, but rather, as a request from… your father." At all times he liked to be as formal as possible, and one of his favorite things to do to antagonize people was uphold his honour, even when he severely lacked it.

Lucy's eyes widened as she yelled back at Jose, "I'm never going back to that place! He would never come back to get me! He never cared and he never will!" Lucy seathed out through her teeth, "Release me at once!"

Jose sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and thought, 'What a troublesome girl.' Jose said to her, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Your father is giving us a large sum of money after all."

Lucy thought, 'Alright, I have a plan. All I need to do is get through that door and I'm good to go. Then I can go back to Fairy Tail to warn them!' Lucy looked up at Jose with fake pleading eyes, "But I have to go to the bathroom."

Jose smirked, "Such a classic excuse. Did you really think that something like that would work on me?" Jose gained an evil glint in his eyes, "If you really have to go, you can go there." Jose pointed to a metal pale sitting on the floor next to Lucy.

Lucy stood up and pretended that she was actually gonna use the bucket to go to the bathroom as Jose's eyes widened, "You… You're actually going to do it?!" Jose turned away as sweat beaded on his forehead, "What a shameless lady!"

As Jose turned around, Lucy gained and menacing glint in her eyes as she smirked evilly, before kicking Jose from behind in the family jewels. Jose collapsed on the ground as he clutched his crotch. Lucy stepped over his clapped form as he lay on the ground, unmoving, "I guess a classic strategy isn't so bad afterall! Well, see ya!" She walked over outside of the prison door only to be greeted by a cold up draft as the wind swirled around her, looking down from the tall tower to see the long expanse of desert below her.

Jose laughed evilly as he pushed himself to his feet, "A pity isn't it. This is our sky prison." Jose stood up as he walked towards Lucy menacingly, "How dare you do that to me… It's punishment time… LET ME TEACH YOU THE FEROCIOUSNESS OF THE PHANTOM!"

Lucy took a few steps back as she gulped before walking backwards off of the edge of the tower. Jose screamed in shock as he saw her fall, realizing that if she died he would be to blame. Lucy thought, 'I heard someone's voice. They have to be here. It was the same person from those other two times, I can feel that amazing magic in the air… He has to be here!' As Lucy neared the ground she screamed, "Help!"

As Lucy yelled out, she was suddenly grabbed out of the air as she floated calmly to the ground. She looked up, to see the same person she had already seen twice. His missing eye, his dragon tattoo, his broad shoulders, and his pink hair and horns. He was unmistakable. It was _him_. She now had a chance to observe him in full detail, being so close to him while he carried her as she could feel the heat being generated from his body, easily outweighing the deadly heat she felt while in the sun.

Natsu put Lucy down as he thought, 'I hope you appreciate what I'm doing, Anna. I'll make sure that no matter what, nothing bad will ever happen to Lucy, who is destined to be the strongest celestial spirit mage.' Natsu began to walk away before he heard Lucy cry out to him.

Lucy asked him as she grabbed onto his hand, pulling him to face her, "Who… are… you?" She looked up at his imposing figure, causing her to freeze up at she finally noticed his reptilian eye that felt like it could see into her soul.

Natsu replied, "As far as you're concerned, someone inconsequential." He didn't want anyone to know who he was, because he didn't want Acnologia to target him through them. Although Acnologia had a large degree of pride, he would use any way possible to defeat Flareon.

Natsu yanked his hand free from her grasp as he walked away once again. Lucy reached out of grab onto him, but as her hand touched him, she felt cold ice beneath her fingers. She looked up to see what appeared to be a man made of ice, which quickly shattered as the chunks of crystal clear ice fell to the ground. Although Lucy didn't know it, she had just met the strongest person in Ishgar.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! So I finally managed to get this chapter out, and oh boy is it long. This chapter is 4,427 words, which is my longest chapter yet. I tried to demonstrate Gajeel's power in this chapter, as obviously he is powerful as hell, so he has to easily be able to fight against most Fairy Tail members. I've decided to have him fight against Mira and Erza for their battle because I think it would make more sense later on. I'm sorry that I didn't finish the arc in this chapter, but I wanted to get a good fight in, and I didn't want the fight to just be 1,000 words long, which would make it unbearably short, and I feel like I wouldn't be doing this arc justice given how much I have been hyping it up. Just for you guys, before you blast me in the comments about not wanting this to be NaLu, it's not, and it never will be. Natsu is helping Lucy because he feels he owes it to Anna. Keep in mind, he has already been married, so there is no way that he would fall in love with Lucy, given his personality. For a change, I have no questions because I already have the next chapter all planned out, but feel free to give me suggestions if you want to see something.**_

_**Alright, see you guys next time!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The Fairy Tail guild sat in their guild hall in shambles, now having had the iron bars removed and had the holes in the walls patched up as best as could be done. A gloomy atmosphere sat over the guild hall, as the members sat in the basement mending their wounds from the grievous battle that had previously taken place. The guild was at a loss as to what they should do, knowing that Makarov was currently out of commission at Polyusica's home healing, completely drained of his magic. Right now, all the guild could do was wait for the inevitability of being disbanded, after all, conflicts between guilds were forbidden.

Guild members stood around tables, debating how they should respond to this situation, most saying that they should just attempt a head-on assault a second time. Meanwhile however, Erza sat in a corner, restlessly bouncing her knee as she stared down at her trembling hands. She was supposed to be strong, and be able to protect the guild from anything, but that man… she felt completely powerless before him. She felt the same powerlessness before the iron dragon that she felt back then with _him_. She clenched her fist as she trembled, trying to hold back the tears that were brimming at the edges of her eyes.

Erza felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see the sincere face of Mira, something that was rarely seen around the guild. Mira sighed as she sat down next to Erza, having her back slump over in a similar depressed position. Mira looked over at Erza and said, "You know tin can, it's pretty rare to see you in this kinda shape." Erza scoffed and turned her head away, to which Mira continued, "You don't have to blame yourself over this one. We could never have anticipated their plans or their overwhelming strength." Mira gained a scowl on her face, "And we have to be careful, and avenge master. I'm sure that everything will be alright."

Lucy sat over on top of a recently emptied bear keg by Cana. Lucy looked at the gloomy atmosphere of the guild as she reminisced about what had happened. Here she sat among the guild members that she herself had put in danger, once again, bringing misfortune with her. Lisanna sat down next to Lucy as she smiled kindly and said, "Don't worry Lucy, it's not your fault. We'll make sure that everyone makes it out here alive."

Wendy said cheerfully, "Remember Lucy, you don't have to go back. This is your home, you're Lucy of Fairy Tail." Wendy smiled to which Lucy displayed a fake smile back. It was impossible to conceal her overflowing amount of nervousness and anxiety that she felt at this moment.

The Fairy Tail guild was in utter distress right now. Due to their lacking power now with the absence of their master, as well as the utterly large demonstration of power that the Phantom Lord guild had, Fairy Tail felt essentially hopeless down to their very bones as they grasped for string of the stronger members. Cana flipped over a card as she attempted to track Mystogan, Gildarts, or Macao. Cana angrily slammed her fist back down into the wooden table as the card she just flipped fluttered to the ground. Canna yelled in frustration, "Dammit! I can't find any of those bastards! They are either out of range or are somehow concealing their magic."

Meanwhile, Mira pushed herself up from her position sitting next to Erza and walked over to a large communication lacrima sitting in the center of the guild hall's basement. She placed her hand on the surface of it, causing it to glow yellow briefly before revealing an image of a snarkily smirking Laxus staring back at her. Mira said solemnly, "Master is gravely injured and we cannot locate any of the other S-class mages, leaving it as just me and Erza. Ur can't do anything because she is taking care of Master with Porlyusica."

Laxus asked in annoyance, "Yeah, and? What does that have to do with me?" Mira grit her teeth as she glared at Laxus. She absolutely hated to ask for his help, but right now, it was their only option.

Mira yelled angrily, "just come back you bastard! It's an emergency!"

Laxus laughed heartily as he smirked, "Serves that old geezer right! He started this whole thing, and it's none of my business to help you guys out with your own problem! I think it's time that he just bit the dust already so that he could pass the guild over to me!"

"Why you-" Mira was interrupted however by Laxus saying, "Is that how you speak to someone you are asking a favor from?" Mira grit her teeth. Laxus continued, "Ya know, news travels pretty fast, and I heard that the new big-boobed bombshell that just joined the guild is the center of this whole fiesco." Laxus's grin grew as he saw a tick mark appear on Mira's forehead, "If you can make her my woman I'll consider helping you out!"

Mira yelled back, "Just shut up you lightning bastard! We don't need help from someone with the likes of you!"

Laxus said, "If you still need my help you could always strip right now! I'm pretty weak to sexy women." But however, before he could continue speaking, Mira slammed her fist into the lacrima, shattering it to pieces.

Mira growled out, "We don't need that bastards help. We can finish this ourselves." As she turned around to leave the guild hall, she suddenly felt a magic presence surpassing Laxus's. It was Macao, he had returned.

Macao was a slim, mildly muscular, 36 year-old man with short, slightly spiky, slicked back dark blue hair. He stood at about average height, surveying the guild intensively with his sharp, dark blue, almost glowing, eyes. Macao wore a long white jacket with a large collar that had an intricately designed trim made of spiraling purple and crimson celtic knots. The jacket had thick intricate braided cuffs at its ends, with a purple and red flame pattern running from the cuffs half way up his arm. The jacket also had the same flame like patterns running up from the bottom of it to mid way up his back. Under his jacket he had a dark maroon button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, which was tucking into a pair of dark blue pants held up by a brown belt with a square silver buckle. Lastly, around Macao's neck is a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain.

Macao stepped down into the basement before he felt Romeo crash into him, who he patted on the head as he looked around the shabby state of the guild hall and said, "I came as soon as I could. I heard the news and knew you guys needed help, but I didn't envision it being this bad."

Macao was a truly exceptional mage, being one of the strongest S-class mages, being on par with Ur and Mystogan. His original magic was purple flare, but he couldn't get enough power from it, so he invented his own, more powerful magic. The magic that he wielded one of the most powerful forms of fire magic, which he dubbed Hell Blaze, which created flames capable of devouring anything in their path, and even burning magic itself.

Cana yelled angrily at him, "I have been trying to find and contact you for the past 2 days! Mira has been trying to call you on lacrima communication as well!" Cana and Mira glared angrily at him.

Macao scratched the back of his head nervously as he said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just managed to get back to Fiore as I was out of the kingdom for some time. I just got back from my job in Iceberg, and I had to be careful while traveling through the almost lawless kingdom of Seven." Macao had just gotten back from a 10 year quest in the kingdom of Iceberg, which he was allowed to do with his power being equivalent to that of a lower ranked Wizard Saint.

Suddenly, the entire guild hall began to shake as they all turned towards the sound, which was coming from outside of the guild. Everyone quickly rushed out of the guild hall, and when they got behind it, looking out at the lake, they saw the massive walking legs of the main Phantom Lord headquarters stepping towards the guild hall, causing massive explosions and sending shockwaves through the ground, shaking the Magnolia town.

The guild members gasped as they froze up, looking at the imposing guild hall standing before them, with steam coming out of the massive legs supporting the guild hall. They saw the front of the Phantom Lord guild hall open up as a long metallic completely rusted cannon barrel emerged from front of the guild hall.

Jose stood above the cannon as he looked at Fairy Tail with veins bulging in anger on his forehead as he seethed out through his teeth, "I shall obliterate you here and now, once and for all, Fairy Tail!" Jose turned to one of the Phantom Lord members standing next to him, "Prepare the magical convergence cannon, 'Jupiter'."

Erza turned to everyone behind her as a swirl of dark magic power started to gather at the end of the gun barrel. Erza yelled out urgently, "This is bad! Everyone get down!" The guild members could not break out of their shock however and stood frozen in their position, as if they were encased in cement. Erza noticed their lack of movement and rushed forwards as people yelled out in concern to her, but she didn't respond as she yelled, "Requip: Adamantine Armor!" Her body was covered in a yellow light before revealing her to be covered in blue, navy, and silver colored armor. The armor is covered in a series of different segmented blue and navy plates with large silver spikes protruding from in between them. She has massive shoulder plates that, as well two massive shields on the end of either arm, completed with a helmet that covers most of her face as well as a silver spiked skirt.

Erza stood in front of everyone as she prepared to press the two massive shields together to block the massive beam of magic fired by the Jupiter cannon. However, before the blast struck her she heard Macao say urgently, "Hell Blaze Infernal Wall!" A massive amount of blood red and dark purple flames erupted in front of Erza, forming a large wall, blocking the guild members from the colossal power of the Jupiter cannon.

Jose looked on in shock at the massive wall of endless flames. The cannon that he had most precisely constructed, and worked so hard to gather an adequate power source for the cannon, something so powerful that it could even turn the Phantom Lord guild hall into a massive robot, was stopped by a wizard. Jose grit his teeth as he seethed out at Fairy Tail through a microphone, "Fairy Tail! That was just a taste of the power that I possess! Hand over Lucy Heartfilia, I won't ask a second time!" The Fairy Tail mages yelled back in refusal to Jose's demands, to which Jose responded, "Fine! I'll fire an even stronger and more powerful blast from the Jupiter Canon! Struggle for the 15 minutes you have left!" Large waves of purple ghosts started descending towards the Fairy Tail mages off of the Phantom Lord guild hall. Jose yelled as he saw the expressions of the panicking Fairy Tail wizards, "Die by my soldiers, or die by Jupiter!"

The Fairy Tail mages froze up when they realized what he was going to do. They grit their teeth as they tried to think of a plan, but to no avail. Sure, Macao had been able to block it, but not without difficulty. They noticed his exhausted expression, showing how much power he used.

Erza said loudly, "Wendy, Gray, Elfman, Macao, and…" She grit her teeth in annoyance at what she was asking, "Mira…" She continued with a booming voice as the aforementioned people turned towards her, "While the guild defends against Jose's soldiers here, we need to go destroy the Jupiter Cannon!"

Erza head from behind her, "I want to fight too!" She turned around to see Lucy standing there with a determined expression on her face as she said to Erza, "This war… It's all my fault, and if I can do something to end it, I will!"

Erza was about to scold her for wanting to come along but Mira walked up to Lucy and said, "Ya know, I thought you were all about looks, but you seem to have some fight in you. Sure, come along."

Macao said from behind her, "Just make sure not to get captured. Remember, they're after you, and we're walking right into their base."

They heard from gray as they talked to Lucy, "Guys, we have to go! There's only 14 minutes left until the Jupiter Cannon fires!" The Fairy Tail mages urgently turned around as Gray pressed his hand to the ground, creating a bridge of ice that went across the water all the way to the Phantom Lord guild hall.

Jose looked down at them as they crossed the bridge and smirked, "You are walking right into my guild hall. How stupid can you Fairy Tail wizards be?!" He laughed maniacally as he turned to Gajeel as well as Aria, Totomaru, Juvia, and Sol standing behind him, "Why don't we have some fun." Gajeel smirked as the 5 wizards soon disappeared to different areas of the guild hall.

With Erza, Wendy, Mira, Gray, Elfman, Macao, and Lucy…

As the 7 wizards dashed across Gray's ice bridge, they quickly approached the front of the Phantom Lord guild hall. The mages stared up at the imposing barrel of the massive Jupiter cannon. Erza turned towards Macao and said, "You take out the Jupiter cannon! Me and the others will take on Gajeel, the Element 4, and Jose!"

Mira asked annoyed, "Who made you the boss?!" She looked Erza with a glare. Sure they were in the middle of a battle, but she sure as hell wasn't going to get bossed around by a tin can.

Erza glared back at Mira as she prepared to fight with Erza, but Wendy said, "Now is not the time to be fighting!" Wendy looked up at the Jupiter cannon, "We have to finish this quickly or Fairy Tail will be annihilated!" Everyone gained an expression of determination as they all went their respective ways.

Macao blasted off the ground with a pulse of purple and red flames, launching him into the air. He quickly rose to hover in front of the imposing barrel of the Jupiter cannon, which was many times bigger than him. He scoffed however as he remembered the power that the Guiltina Magic Council possessed in the form of the Magical Convergence Cannon Uranus, which far outmatched the Jupiter Cannon.

Macao looked down the barrel as he flew through it, knowing very well that the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon was almost indestructible. Macao came into a bright room and looked around, seeing 4 lacrimas each a different color, with magic power flowing out of them into a black and white lacrima in the center that was charging with power. Macao thought, 'If that thing fires it's game over for Fairy Tail. The magic power it is drawing in seems to be coming from external sources. Maybe…' Before he could finish his thought however, he quickly shielded his face as a blast of fire came rushing towards him. Macao however noticed something strange about the fire, which was that it was… cold?

He heard an arrogant voice say, "You know, that was sadly too easy. I heard the great Macao Conbolt was able to take out hundreds of wizards by himself and was even on par with some of the Wizard Saints, but maybe people were just exaggerating your power." He is a young man with long, black and white hair that is tied up on the back of his head with a red band, with his messy black hair overlaying two thirds of his face, with the smaller white portion being combed straight down. On his face, he sports a simple marking in the form of a black ribbon passing across the ridge of his nose and across both of his cheeks. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish Karate gi-like cloth with red fur around the collar, and held closed by a black belt. The sides were made of thick silver and black fishnet, with other fishnet appearing on his forearms. His attire is completed by a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a katana strapped to his left hip. This is Totomaru, one of Phantom Lord's Element 4.

Totomaru's face contorted in surprise as he heard from inside the flames as they were quickly turned from their light blue color into a deep crimson and purple color, "You know, your flames are really weak as far as it goes. They're barely enough to quench my Hell Flames' raging appetite." The flames slowly cleared away revealing Macao, standing unharmed in front of Totomaru. Totomaru had thought he knew every type of fire magic, but never had he seen a type of fire that could absorb other flames to fuel itself!

Totomaru grit his teeth as he jumped back and yelled, "Why you! Just because you stopped one of my attacks doesn't mean you can beat me!" Totomaru attempted to manipulate Macao's flames but he suddenly felt a crushing pain in his chest as he fell to his knees and quickly felt his magic power leaving him.

Totomaru looked up at Macao who walked over to him and looked down and said, "You tried to use pyrokinesis to manipulate my flames. I'll give you credit, that is a hard skill to learn, and even I don't know it, but you gave my flames a pathway to reach you, and they hungered for magic, and yours happened to be the perfect meal."

Totomaru yelled out angrily in an effort to surprise Macao, "Rainbow fire!" Fire of every different color surrounded Totomaru as they fired out towards Macao, creating a large explosion upon impact. He however saw a silhouette from inside the fire before a hand emerged from it and grabbed Totomaru by the neck, lifting him into the air as he struggled for breath in the strong grip.

He looked into the fire as Macao emerged from it, unharmed with small purple and red flames flickering across the surface of his body, quickly absorbing the fire from the explosion. Macao said to Totomaru, "You certainly are strong, but you made one fatal flaw… attacking Fairy Tail!" Macao hurled Totomaru forwards as he sent out a blast of purple and crimson flames, sending Totomaru crashing through the Jupiter cannon's lacrima, shattering it in an instant, causing a chain reaction and destroying the barrel of the cannon.

Macao was about to continue forward into the Phantom Lord guild hall as he walked over the heavily wounded by not dead body of Totomaru, but he then heard the pained cries of the Fairy Tail wizards. Without any of the S-class mages who had come with him into the guild hall, Fairy Tail would soon fall to Jose's Shades. Macao said to himself, "I'm sorry, but I have to help out the rest of them. I trust you guys to finish this fight." He looked back at the magic signatures of Mira, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, and Elfman before blasting off back towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

_**Hey guys! So there's chapter 20. I'm sorry if this was a bit boring but I needed to set up the rest of what is going to be happening in this arc. If people are confused about Macao's power, he is a power house, probably stronger than Laxus. His magic is called Hell Blaze and his fire destroys other types of magic to consume their magic power, but Macao himself doesn't eat the magic. Macao is not a dragon slayer, and is not even remotely close to one, his fire just uses other magic as fuel. If you guys think I made Macao too powerful, feel free to let me know if I should do a re-write of this chapter and how I should change him. if You guys think I did a bad job on other parts of this chapter, let me know because I had a hard time writing this one. Also, before you guys say that I need to include Natsu more, keep in mind that he scales to Acnologia, someone who was able to one-shot God Serena, so if I include Natsu, he will finish ever fight in one hit. I hope you guys liked the mention I made to the Uranus Cannon that was just shown in chapter 51 of the "100 Year Quest". Now onto the questions!**_

_**Questions**_

_**1\. I am thinking of getting rid of the exceeds because of how I have changed the power scaling of all of the characters, the exceeds are basically pointless. Should I keep them or get rid of them? It is really hard for me to find a use for them.**_

_**2\. Should I have Gajeel know dragon force? I'm worried that if I have him know it right off the bat I will never be able to show him improving accross the course of the story so I'm not sure about it.**_

_**3\. I keep getting comments about how I need to include Natsu more. Do you guys have any suggestions for how I can incorporate him into the story without having him be essentially one punch man?**_

_**Ok guys, thats it! if you have any suggestions or comments I am always willing to take advice. See you guys next time!**_


	21. Author's Note (Post Chapter 20)

_**Author's Note (Post Chapter 20) THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**_

_**Hey guys, I know this is sudden, but I have important news about this story, and you could take it as good or bad. What I'm talking about is that I plan to do a full-scale rewrite of this entire story. Well, it's not really a rewrite per say, but more of just MAJOR corrections and changes to the writing of the story, plot, characters, etc. Some of you may say that it is unnecessary to go through the work of doing this, but this is on my own accord, as I have started letting my brother proof read my fanfiction. He basically said that my writing quality is shit because a lot of it is written as exposition rather than as action, as well as the lines that the characters deliver seem very unnatural compared to how we actually speak. in this rewrite I will include the follwoing:**_

_**1\. Remove unneeded characters that make it difficult for me to write the story. This includes the exeeds, Ur, and Romeo. If you guys have any more suggestions for characters to remove or don't like a decision, let me know.**_

_**2\. Fixing old characters. I made Wendy too powerful for a 12 year old, given that she was significantly weaker than Natsu in cannon, and now is as strong if not stronger than him. I also made Macao too powerful, as well as the way I planned Gajeel also made him too powerful. Don't worry, the characters will still be strong, just not as strong as I previously wrote them to be.**_

_**3\. Lengthening previous parts of the story. When I first wrote this, I barely wrote any interaction time between Natsu and Mizuki, and I want to extend that significantly. I also didn't write very much for the interaction between Natsu and Wendy, as well as Lucy and the Fairy Tail guild that I created, so I will extend those as well. **_

_**4\. Reducing the number of chapters. The average book chapter is 5,000 words long, and I have a few chapters that are only a little over 1,500 words long, so I will be combining chapters together.**_

_**I will also be making one significant change to how I write this story, and that is taking less suggestions. While I was taking your suggestions, it made the story start to feel less fun to write, hence why there has been such a long amount of time between the last chapter and now. It felt more like an obligation to you guys to write this story when the original purpose of it was to just use it to relax, therefore I am going to start writing it with just my own decisions. You guys can make suggestions about the story, but I will not be asking for as much input as I previously have with the questions at the end of every chapter. Now I may only ask 1 or 2, and sometimes none at all. Just know that you can still make suggestions, and your input is welcome because it lets me know if you like what I am doing.**_

_**The new story will be under "Natsu, The Silver Dragon of the Crimson Flame Rewrite" until I have gotten it caught up to where this story is now, in which case I will delete the old story and leave this one in its place. I will still be posting each chapter individually, so you guys can read them as they come out like normal. There won't be any major plot differences, but I would still appreciate it if you guys read the story so I could get some inout if you like my new writing.**_

_**I'm not sure how long it will be until the first chapter of the new story comes out, but be on the lookout for that. This fanfiction will be stopping here, on chapter 20. **_

_**Keep in mind, the main reason I am rewriting the story is because it will make it more fun for me to write, not because of major grammatical errors.**_

_**Let me know if you want to see anything else in the new story. See you guys next time!**_


	22. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**_Author's Note (Very Important!)_**

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I have finally posted the first chapter to the new story, and oh boy is it good. It is the chapter right after this note and I have decided that instead of focusing on the main Fairy Tail story line, I would give myself more freedom and instead focus on the 400 years between when Igneel was killed and the main story. This will probably make up the majority of the new story, and some of you may like this decision because my story will now focus a lot more on Natsu rather than the main Fairy Tail guild, which is what a ton of people were commenting on.**_

_**This new story will involve how Natsu participated in the dragon war, how me got all of his elements, how he got so strong, how he started his rivalry with Acnologia, a much extended version of his relationship with Mizuki, his involvement with the 5 dragon gods, and other events.**_

**_Suggestions_**_** for events to take place, elements for Natsu to have, new magic for Natsu to get, or basically anything you guys want to see in the story is greatly appreciated, but know that I may not include it as I have been planning out this story rather than writing it on the fly.**_

_**I will probably start following a much looser release schedule, probably releasing a new chapter every one to two months (sorry), but I hope you guys still stay interested in my story even so. I also would love to hear your feedback about my new story and all of that stuff.**_

_**If you guys have suggestions about how to improve my writing, that would be very appreciated. I believe my writing quality has improved, but it is better to have other people judge that rather than yourself.**_

_**Sorry if there are any typos, mainly places when there is more than one space in a location. I'm not sure if it is my computer or my keyboard, but it sometimes puts in two spaces instead of one. I tried to fix them all, but there still could be errors.**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 Rewrite

Year x370…

A large red dragon was laying in a cave with one eye open and his head down on the ground. He additionally had beige colored scales on his chest and underside, same as for the webbing of his wings that he extended as the morning sunlight rushed in through the cave entrance, drying the slight amount of moisture that had built up on his scaly exterior. He had large red claws on his hands and feet, that left light scuff marks on the cave floors as he pushed his body upwards, while extending his long neck ten feet into the air. His large pointed snout turned as it looked around outside, breathing in the scents in the air.

He sniffed the atmosphere around him as he heard some light rustling in the bushes outside of his cave. Turning his large head, his imposing gaze soon fell on a young man, or so he seemed with a head of black hair. He looked about average, except for the strange emotionless smile that was plastered on his face. A mask for who the person truly was. His high collared black robes brushed across the grass as his white flowing toga draped across his torso lightly blew in the wind.

He held a boy that looked no older than five, maybe six years of age in his arms. The boy had a strange expression on his face, as if he wasn't even alive, or at least not yet. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of beige shorts held up by a brown string with no shoes or shirt.

"It's been a while hasn't it? You were much younger last time we met, Zeref." Said the large red dragon in a relaxed gruff voice. It was strange, but it was as if the dragon's wizdom of his 1,000 years alive resonated through his voice.

Zeref smiled sadly, "You know Igneel, I'm surprised you didn't flee like all others who came before you, afterall, you should be able to smell my curse."

"Why would I run from someone like you." Igneel lowered his large head so he was eye-to-eye with Zeref, "Your concern for life has long since faded, so much so that you wouldn't injure a single person around you." Igneel then changed into a strange mocking tone given the current situation, "Also, remember that slayer magic protects from Ankhseram's curse."

Zeref sighed as he looked down at the pink-haired boy in his arms, "I have a request for you Igneel…"

Igneel's eyes narrowed as he looked at Zeref suspiciously, "Go on…" Although he knew Zeref was not inherently evil, there was no knowing what he was truly after.

Zeref smirked, "I want you to raise my brother, Natsu."

Igneel's composure completely changed as he gasped, "What?! I could never raise a child! The mighty Igneel is too dignified to belittle himself with such a task!" Igneel's pride as a dragon would be wounded by doing this, afterall, raising a human child was nonsense for a dragon as powerful as himself. He also didn't want to remember how he abandoned his first child. Like most male dragons, Igneel too abandoned his son and left it to his mate, and he had felt guilty ever since.

Zeref kept his smirk as he thought of using Igneel's huge ego against him, "Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum are raising children of their own. If they can do it but you can't, wouldn't that make them stronger dragons than you?" Zeref noticed only a slight change in Igneel's composure, after all, he was rather stubborn. Zeref thought for a second before saying quietly, "That would be quite peculiar given that you are a dragon king and all..." Igneel grit his teeth as Zeref's grin grew.

Igneel caved into his demands, "Fine! What do you want me to do with him anyways?"

Zeref replied, "I want you to teach him the new magic that was recently developed in the Kingdom of Dragnof. I believe it is called dragon slayer magic."

Igneel's eyes narrowed as he half growled out, "You are aware that magic is the exact reason Acnologia was born?" Igneel had long since abandoned the humans, ever since Acnologia destroyed half of his soul.

"I am very much aware of that Igneel." Zeref looked down at Natsu fondly as he made a sad smile, "I designed him to be my most powerful creation. He can easily withstand the stress that dragon slayer magic will put on him."

He had tried teaching the humans, but every single one he gave magic too just succumbed to its power and went insane. Igneel growled to Zeref, "I will never again teach another human my magic." Igneel changed to a more somber tone, "No matter how powerful a dragon slayer is, he will always succumb to the inevitable dragonification."

Zeref replied, "I have already thought of a method to solve that issue. The dragon soul technique." Igneel's eyes widened as he realized what Zeref was implying. If Igneel sealed his soul inside of Natsu, Igneel may be able to gain enough strength to regenerate the other half of his soul by syphoning off a portion of Natsu's magic every time he used it. Zeref smiled, "It will be a mutually beneficial agreement for both you and me."

Igneel asked, "And what would you get out of this? I would be able to regain my lost power, but by using the dragon soul technique, your brother would be severely weakened as his ability to use dragon force would be inhibited while I create the antibodies."

Zeref replied, "The demon seed will override the antibodies eventually, which will sadly kill him, but will also allow Natsu to kill me." Zeref looked at Igneel with new found determination, "This is the perfect opportunity for us."

"There's something else you want, isn't there?" Igneel narrowed his eyes. He wasn't the smartest dragon around, afterall, he was known for his hardheadedness, but he could still tell when someone was hiding something from him.

Zeref sighed, "You could always see right through me, couldn't you Igneel?" Zeref's expression turned from his normal relaxed smile that held no emotion to a rather serious expression, "The true purpose of this is to have Natsu kill Acnologia."

"WHAT?! Do you understand how outrageous that is! I can't even kill that fake dragon... AND I'M ALMOST 1,000 YEARS OLD!" shouted Igneel in shock and a bit in anger, "You want me to take your younger brother, who for the record, looks no older than six, and train him to kill the most powerful creature in existence." Igneel scoffed, "Yeah right…"

Zeref continued talking calmly with his soft smile, "It is not that strange. He is strong enough that by the time he is twenty he should be able to kill me, an immortal. He will be more than capable of killing Acnologia."

Igneel looked at Zeref with a sneer. Zeref had presented Igneel with an impossibly good offer, that was completely mutually beneficial. With only half his soul left, his body would soon deteriorate into nothingness. Igneel grit his teeth and finally caved to Zeref's demands, "Fine! What else do you want from this old fool besides me teaching that brat magic?"

Zeref smiled sadly as he looked down at the sleeping Natsu in his arms, "Good bye for now, Natsu." Zeref looked up at Igneel, "I have a few more things I want you to know. I do not want you to tell him that he is a demon and that he is my brother. If someone were to figure out his connection to me, he would surely be targeted once he returns to the humans."

Igneel asked, "Is that all?" Zeref responded by handing Natsu to Igneel, who picked him up in his large clawed hand. Igneel was about to ask Zeref something, but before he could do that Zeref had disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Igneel looked down at Natsu who was still sleeping and said, "You don't look that scary for a demon."

Natsu slowly stirred as his eyes fluttered open and looked up at Igneel with wide eyes and made a wow sound. He then asked with great excitement, "Are you a dragon?! I always wanted to see a dragon!"

Igneel was pleasantly surprised that the boy wasn't scared but chuckled and said with a large amount of pride in his voice, "I'm not just any dragon, I am the great Fire Dragon King, Igneel!" And so, the two started their small journey together.

x376…

A loud crash could be heard in the forest as a boy no taller than 4 feet 7 inches was slammed into a tree, causing it to fall on top of him. The boy managed to roll out from under it by the skin of his teeth. A massive rock landed in the place that he had just been, smashing the fallen trees into nothing but splinters, kicking dust into the air.

The boy yelled out, "Fire Dragon's Roar" as a massive colomb of flames erupted forth from his mouth. It scorched the earth below it, vaporizing any plant life in its way as it raced forwards through the cloud of dust. There was a loud explosion as the attack struck its target, blowing away the dust cloud and destroying any grass or life that happened to be left in the scorched wasteland.

There was an agonizing roar of pain from whatever beast was just engulfed in fire. Suddenly, a spire of stone burst forth from the ground, almost striking the boy as he blasted off the ground using his fire. This boy was Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, and Igneel had tasked him with killing one of the dragons from the anti-human faction, Genrok, the Stone Dragon.

Genrok stood tall, looking down on Natsu as the stone dragon exposed his rows of razor sharp teeth. His pointed stone eyebrows twisted as he glared down at Natsu. Genrok lunged forward, raising one claw into the air before striking the ground with great force. Natsu tried to bend back but Genrok's claws still slashed through his chest, leaving three deep bloody and jagged gashes running the length of his torso. Genrok's attack created a crater in the ground, sending a shockwave through the terrain as multiple spires of stone ripped the earth.

Natsu tried to dodge them with flames at his feet, but he wasn't very experienced with this skill, causing him to slam into multiple stone pillars, knocking him out of the air. Natsu landed on his back, knocking the wind out of his chest as the blood dripped from his wounds onto the ground, staining it red.

He pushed himself up to a sitting position while gritting his teeth in pain as he managed to grown to himself, "I really need to get better at controlling my movements." Natsu was suddenly struck in the face with another pillar of stone as he heard an unsatisfying crack as his nose broke. Natsu was sent flying back into a rock causing it to crack apart as he slumped to the ground and coughed up blood.

Natsu heard a "swish sound" as he barely managed to jump out of the way as Genrok's massive rocky tail slammed down next to him. "You are weak, human!" Roared the stone dragon. Natsu looked up only to notice a rocky hand appear from the dust. Natsu raised his left arm to block it, but it was ineffective. As the claw slammed into him it shattered his forearm, causing Natsu to scream in pain. Natsu fell to his knees as his left arm dangled motionless next to him.

Genrok tried to slam down his hand on top of Natsu as Natsu thought with determination, "It's now or never!" but Natsu extended his right hand above his head and grabbed onto Genrok's arm before yelling, "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" Fire surrounded Natsu's hand as it rushed forwards in a massive explosion, blowing off the bottom half of Genrok's arm, splattering blood across Natsu's face. Natsu thought to himself, 'If I keep this up I'm gonna die!' But he knew that he had to kill Genrok, afterall, he'd die if he didn't.

Genrok roared in pain. He yelled, "You miserable human! You would dare hurt the mighty Genrok!" Genrok lost his small sense of composure and charged at Natsu.

Natsu cocked back his fist and coated it in flames and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu threw his fist forwards, striking Genrok in his head, breaking his hardened stone scales and scorching the skin underneath. Genrok was sent flying backwards, but he dug his claws into the ground as he swiped at Natsu with his other arm

Natsu looked at it and smirked, "Fire Dragon's Blazing Slash!" Natsu flattened his hand out and coated it in fire. He brought it in a half-moon arc, sending out a wave of fire towards Genrok, who only angrily rushed at Natsu. The wave of fire cleanly severed straight through one of Genrok's back legs, ripping off his feet.

Genrok fell to the ground but still raised his head as he yelled "You will never defeat the stone dragon, Genrok! Die, human!" Genrok sent out a breath attack as chunks of stone were sent flying towards Natsu as he was pummeled into the ground, but that didn't stop him.

Natsu persisted in his advancement towards Genroku as he extended his hand outwards and cocked it back. Natsu jumped into the air above Genrok's head before using his fire to blast straight downwards towards the stone dragon's armored head. He flattened his hand out with all of his fingers extended forwards in a blade-like shape. It was coated in a sheath of fire as Natsu yelled, "Fire Dragon's Piercing Strike!" Natsu thrust his hand forward as he landed on Genrok's head, piercing Genrok's stone exterior and going straight through the dragon's skull, killing him instantly.

Genrok let out one last mighty roar as Natsu slayed him… his first ever dragon. Blood coated Natsu's body as he stepped backwards off of the dragon's head, wobbling on his feet as the adrenalin started to wear off. Natsu panted heavily as his vision started to get blurry. He saw a large red dragon arrive in front of him that no matter what, could only be Igneel. Natsu muttered quietly as he tried to talk to Igneel, "I did it Igneel… I did-" Before he could finish his sentence tho, his eyes closed as he passed out from exhaustion.

Igneel smiled as he looked down at Natsu's relaxed face and said fondly, "Yes you did Natsu…" Igneel reached out one claw and cought Natsu before he could hit the ground. Igneel extended his wings, but before he took off he reached back with his other claw and gripped Genrok's corpse by the neck before dragging it into the air as he soared into the sky.

Later…

Natsu groggily woke up as he felt the morning sun rays shine onto his face. He looked out the entrance of the cave as he squinted at the morning light, silently cursing the sun about how he couldn't eat it. He tried to push himself up but felt a splitting pain in his chest. The dragon slayer looked down across his body at the cauterized wounds, afterall, Igneel was unable to heal him. Those would add a few more scars to the collection. He looked behind him at Igneel, laying on the cave floor behind him with a content smile, as well as the large corpse of Genrok that had been lazily thrown into the corner.

Natsu saw one of Igneel's large yellow eyes open before Natsu heard the fire dragon's gruff voice echoed through the cave, "It took you long enough, brat! You've been asleep for two days! I got stuff for you to do!"

Natsu said as he groaned, "Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" His dragon slayer hearing has just started to come in, and it sometimes made him a bit sensitive to sounds that he had previously been accustomed to, such as Igneel yelling at him.

Igneel smiled as he flicked Natsu in the back of his head with his massive claw, "It's late afternoon, you brat." Natsu tumbled into the wall, creating a comically human shaped hole.

Natsu groaned again as he sat up, clutching his head in the place that it slammed into the wall, "Could you not do that?!" Yelled Natsu angrily and he glared at Igneel, who merely laughed at Natsu's response.

Igneel said, "Now's not the time to be fooling around! I need you to peel off every single scale from that dragon's body." Igneel gestured to Genrok. Igneel picked up a dead moose that was lying on the ground next to him, "Here, eat this and then get to work."

Natsu opened his mouth to breath fire onto the moose before Igneel yelled at him, "No fire! We're doing something special today and it required that you do not use your magic today!"

Natsu groaned in annoyance before reaching his arms and yanking the moose carcass towards him and ripping into its raw flesh with his teeth. As he messily gnawed through the venison as he asked through his chewing, "So what's so important that I can't use magic? This stuff would taste so much better cooked!"

"You're getting a new dragon slayer element today." Igneel said before lazily tossing an entire second moose carcass into his mouth before swallowing it in one gulp.

Natsu's jaw dropped, "I thought you said that dragon slayers could only ever use one dragon slayer element!"

"No, Anna said that. She said that to protect you, but in reality, a dragon slayer can hold in theory, an infinite number of elements. It only depends on the size of the dragon slayer's magic container and whether or not their body can support the use of more elements." Replied Igneel.

As Natsu finished his food he asked, "So how exactly am I supposed to gain a new element. The only way that I know is to learn from a dragon."

Igneel replied with a massive grin, "There are many ways to get a new element as a dragon slayer. As for today, you are going to become a dragon eater"


End file.
